L'intruse ou comment perturber Le monde de One Piece
by MV-232
Summary: Que diriez vous si quelqu'un de notre monde débarquait dans One Piece ? Si en plus, cette personne commencerai à tout détruire des le premier jour ? Et pour couronner le tout, qu'elle ne soit pas venue seule. Que tous les équipages tentent de s'en débarrasser à tout prix ? Un chaos total , c'est bien possible. CHAPITRES 1 à 3 REECRITS
1. Prologue

_Bonjour !_

_Voici donc le début de la réécriture qui a été effectué. Le style et quelques passages ont été modifiés mais l'histoire reste la même. Je ne vous force pas a tout relire, ce serait stupide. Bon, bah bonne lecture._

_Les chapitres suivant arriveront au fur et à mesure._

* * *

_ Stop! Arrête-toi !

_ Attrapez-le, vite !

_ J'AI DIT STOP !

Mes pas résonnaient sur le pavé tandis que les deux soldats derrière moi tentaient de me suivre. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis retournée et leur ai fait un beau doigt d'honneur accompagné d'un joli :

_ Va crever !

Moi et ma politesse légendaire ça fait deux.

Bon, je vais peut être me présenter: Jenny, 19 ans, cheveux courts et noir, les yeux mauve, un boucle d'oreilles pendante avec une croix sur le côté gauche, un sweat noir un peu trop grand pour moi avec la capuche rabattu sur mon visage, un pantalon militaire kaki et des converses rouge au pieds. Bon, ouais c'est pas franchement ''Made In One Piece'' mais je dois dire que moi non plus.

En fait, il n'y a même pas une heure j'étais chez moi et l'instant d'après, j'étais au beau milieu d'une rue entourée d'une multitude de gens. Sur le coup, j'ai cru que j'hallucinais mais quand j'ai entendu la phrase d'un mec' qui vendait des journaux :

« Le Capt'ain Kid a encore frappé ! Mais que fait la Marine ?! ».

Kid, Marine... Mais c'est One Piece ! Oh My Roger ! J'avais déjà lu des fanfictions, vu l'anime, lu le manga, commencé les scans, acheté des cosplays, collé des poster mais là… C'est trop cool !

Ca, c'est ce que j'ai pensé sur le coup.

Les gens m'ont alors regardé bizarrement et je me suis rendu compte que je n'aurais pas du crier comme une dingue. Rouge de honte, je me suis barrée en courant.

Quand je me suis arrêté, devant moi se tenait un bâtiment où en gros était inscrit ''MARINE''. Pouah, quelle modestie de leur part.

_ Eh, toi là bas !

Je tourné la tête : un soldat derrière les grilles me matait bizarrement. C'est là que ça a dégénéré. Pour commencer, j'ai imaginé toutes les manières de tuer quelqu'un… Ce qui n'est pas l'attitude d'une psychopathe, non, loin de là. Et puis là, il m'a encore interpelé de façon très élégante.

_ T'es sourd où quoi ? Fiche le camp !

Une petite voix dans ma tête a lancé un « Ah ouais ? Bah regarde ça ! »

J'ai sauté par dessus les grilles, me suis approchée de lui, un mignon petit sourire sadique aux lèvres et il je lui ai collé mon poing dans la figure. Il a voltigé une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Tiens, je suis aussi forte que ça moi ?

_ NE BOUGEZ PLUS !

D'autres soldats, non loin de là, avaient vu la scène… Quand je dis ''quelques soldats'', je veux dire ''tout le QG qui s'entraînait au tir sur le terrain d'en face''. J'ai eu le droit à une dizaine de fusils pointés dans ma direction.

_ Eh! C'est dangereux les armes à feux !

Je me sentis seule et ignorée tout à coup…

Un léger bruit m'indiqua que quelqu'un a chargé son fusil. J'ai envie d'essayer un truc avant de mourir, en hommage à un autre manga qui avait bercé ma jeunesse… Genoux pliés, mais jointes légèrement en arrière…

_ Kamé…

_ Préparez vous à tirer !

_ … Hamé…

_ En joue !

_ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Et là j'ai loupé un épisode. Il y a eu une explosion, j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai entendu des cris, des coups de feux ont été tiré, j'ai ouvert les yeux, tout avait été balayé. J'ai bien mis une minute avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer… Minute de trop car avec les dégâts causés par ma super technique de la mort qui tue, j'ai un peu rameuté tout le QG.

_ Et merde.

Et pour finir en beauté, je me suis barré en courant pour arriver à ce que je suis maintenant… Une cinglée psychopathe qui se fait poursuivre par des soldats hystériques et timbrés.


	2. L'eau, ça mouille

_ Cherchez-le !

_ Il ne s'est pas évaporé tout seul.

_ Un vrai fantôme !

Bien planqué entre deux caisses en bois, j'attendais. Trois soldats ont réussi à me poursuivre jusqu'au bout, les autres s'étant arrêtés avant. C'est sur, on voit bien qu'ils ne font pas parti d'un club de sport.

Je m'en suis bien sortie dans l'ensemble : quelques égratignures par-ci par-là, une légère coupure sur une joue... C'est étonnant que je sois encore en vie. Je cours vite mais quand même !

Au bout d'un moment, les soldats ont faits demi-tour, repartant bredouille. Pendant que j'y pense… Ils m'ont pris pour un homme ou j'ai rêvé ? Bah, c'est sans importance. Sortant de ma cachette, j'ai rabattu ma capuche en arrière, laissant mon visage à l'air libre.

C'est à ce moment qu'un déluge me tomba dessus. De l'eau ruisselait le long de mes cheveux et s'écrasait sur mes vêtements.

_ WHOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Je lève la tête: un vieil homme à sa fenêtre avec un seau d'eau à la main.

_ Fiche le camp, espèce de délinquant !

_ Tu t'es regardé dans une glace avant de parler papy !

_ Vous les jeunes, aucun respect pour vos aînés.

_ Ah ouais ? Ramène toi l'ancêtre, je vais te montrer e que j'en fais de ton respect !

Il est parti. Tss. Sont chiant les vieux quand ils s'y mettent. Après cet ''altercation'' avec l'ancêtre et son seau, un autre problème s'impose… J'ai un peu froid là !

_ Brrr…

Y fait froid ici ! Et la nuit commence à tomber... 'tain j'ai la poisse aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Je suis poursuivie par des soldats qui veulent ma peau, je me fais arrosée dès que je passe sous une fenêtre et en plus je suis un peu paumé.

Bon, j'ai deux choix possible : soit je reste dehors et je me transforme en glaçon, soit je trouve un hôtel pour dormir et je pars comme une voleuse au matin. J'aime bien la deuxième option mais ce n'est pas franchement légal… Quoique, je crois qu'agresser des soldats non plus n'était pas légal, bah, tant pis… Je dormirais dehors.

M'installant contre un mur, je sombrais lentement dans un sommeil glacée, loin de chez moi et perdu dans un vaste monde.

OoOoOoO

Une faible lumière atteint mes paupières, me faisant ouvrir les yeux. Première remarque, le ciel n'est plus là. Bon, je n'ai pas bu, je ne me suis pas drogué, je ne suis pas malade et je ne suis pas folle… Du moins pas totalement. Donc quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que font des planches de bois à la place du ciel ?!

Deuxième remarque, je ne suis pas allongée par terre mais dans un lit… Bah quoi ? Y a plus de pavé mais des draps à la place, c'est donc un lit.

Troisième remarque, ça bouge. On se croirait sur un bateau…

Quatrième remarque, quelque chose tourne la poignée.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que truc…


	3. A L'aide !

La poignée de la porte tourne lentement, me laissant le temps d'imaginer ce qui va arriver… Au pire un cinglé armé d'une mitraillette va entrer ou encore un kamikaze armé d'une assiette d'épinards prêt à me les faire manger de force. J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser.

Bon… Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Zen, reste zen... Relax... J'VAIS MOURIR ! NAN, J'SUIS TROP JEUNE !

_ Enfin debout ?

Un mec coiffé d'une banane vient de passer la porte… Une banane… C'est vraiment sa coupe de cheveux ou c'est moi qui délire grave, là ?

_ Ca va petite ?

Je suis tellement sous le choc que j'ai du mal à ouvrir la bouche et à parler. Une banane qui parle ! C'est le psy qui serait content. Il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler qui.

_ Ohé !

Banane-man – non je n'ai pas trouvé mieux comme nom – a commencé à s'approcher de moi lentement. Honnêtement, j'ai un peu peur. Il n'est peut-être pas armé d'une mitraillette mais il me parait un peu dangereux. Il doit faire partit d'une bande de gangsters trafiquants d'armes vu la cicatrice qu'il a au dessus de l'œil.

Il s'arrêta à deux mètres de moi, tout en continuant à me fixer. Quand il a tendu sa main, j'ai craqué.

_ A L'AIDE ! AU SECOURS ! PSYCHOPATHE ! AU VIOL !

Mon unique réaction fut de sauter hors du lit de me précipiter en dehors de la pièce en hurlant… Réaction tout à fait normale de ma part.

OoOoOoO

Après avoir couru dans les couloirs durant cinq bonnes minutes, poursuivie par Banane-man qui me suppliait de m'arrêter, j'ai enfin aperçue des escaliers menant en haut. Un vrai miracle !

Je n'ai eu qu'une chose à dire avant de défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied :

_ BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Ensuite, j'ai vu que j'avais fais la plus grosse gaffe de ma vie. Bon, j'ai trouvé la sortie mais j'ai débarqué sur le pont. Sachant que j'ai hurlé comme une dingue et que j'ai ouvert la porte à coup de savates, je me suis forcément fais remarqué, et pas qu'un peu…

Toutes les personnes présentes se sont retournées à mon arrivée fracassante. Quand je dis toutes les personnes c'est une petite centaine dont je veux parler, rien de plus.

_ Euh… Bonjour ?

C'est à ce moment là que Banane-man est arrivé à son tour, essoufflé.

_ Tu t'es enfin ar-

_ Psychopathe, ne me touche pas !

Plusieurs personnes ont rigolé à ma réaction même si elle n'était pas forcément drôle. Un homme s'est détaché du groupe et a lancé à Banane-man un :

_ Eh Satch, tu fais peur au fille maintenant ?

Un homme avec un chapeau de cow-boy et deux smileys venait de parler. Mais... mais... C'EST ACE ! Donc, si c'est bien, Ace, alors, je suis sur le Moby Dick et ça veux dire que Banane-man doit être Satch… Je me disais bien que sa tête me disait quelque chose…

Plongé dans une profonde réflexion, je n'ai pas remarqué qu'Ace s'était avancé vers moi jusqu'au moment où il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Faisant un bon en arrière, j'ai lancé un :

_ Pas touche l'allumette !

Phrase qui déclencha un fou rire de la Banane accompagné des personnes suffisamment proches pour m'avoir entendu.

Ce fut au tour d'un ananas habillé avec une chemise violette de s'approcher

_ Bon ça suffit maintenant.

Marco le phénix. Je n'aurai jamais cru mais là j'ai pouffé de rire. Nan mais sérieux, une banane, un ananas et une allumette sur un bateau ! Une vraie tarte aux fruits !

Un raclement de gorge me ramena à la réalité, devant un Marco légèrement irrité.

_ Emmm… Désolé Marco.

Ce dernier a haussé un sourcil. Je crois bien que ma familiarité l'a déplu.

_ Pourrait-on savoir qui tu es d'abord ? A-t-il lancé.

_ Mais bien sur, je m'appelle Jenny et je ne suis pas d'ici.


	4. J'y suis donc je reste !

Coucou, après une semaine d'absence me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !

trafalgar-Luana : elle risque bien de rencontrer les heart mais dans quelques chapitres... mais pas que.

Simili D Axel : Dac' pas touche à Marco ( je n'en n'avait pas l'intention de toute façons )

**Disclamer: One Piece ne m'appartient pas **( malheureusement... )

* * *

« Donc je m'appelle Jenny. J'ai 19 ans. J'ai un bac ES, mon permis de conduire, un petit frère et j'ai toujours mes parents contrairement à la plus part des gens ici. Je viens d'un pays qui s'appel la France. Ce n'est pas dans ce monde et je ne sais pas comment rentrer chez moi. J'ai débarqué comme ça et voilà.

Des questions ? »

Ouah ! Quel silence. Eux qui étaient si joyeux et bruyant i minutes. Tiens, Marco s'avance.

Marco : Tu crois vraiment qu'on va avaler ça ?

Moi : Hummmmm… Non.

Au moins, c'est direct. Y a un truc qui me chiffonne quand même…

Moi : Dites, pourquoi je suis là moi ?

Ace : Satch t'a trouvé dehors, trempée et tu avais de la fièvre.

Donc, Banane-man m'a récupéré ne sachant même pas qui j'étais.

Moi : Okey, c'était sympas mais ça règle pas mon problème.

Marco : Qui est ?

Moi : COMMENT JE VAIS RENTRER CHEZ MOI ?!

Totale panique. J'étais au bord des larmes. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?!

Marco : … on devrait peut-être…

J'ai sauté sur Marco et l'ai secoué comme un prunier.

Moi : PEUT-ETRE QUOI ?! PARLE BON SANG !

Marco : *secoué* peut-être… parler… à… Père…

Moi : Sérieux ! Le vieux peut m'aider ?!

J'ai lâché Marco et ai sauté de joie. Rentrer chez moi ! Rentrer chez moi ! C'est merveilleux. C'est magnifique ! C'est… minute. Si je rentre chez moi directement, je ne verrai pas les Mugiwaras, ni les Supernovas, ni les lieux tels que Shabondy ou la fameuse île de Rough Tell.

Je m'assis en tailleur sur le sol. Je peux devenir pirate et trouver le One Piece avant Luffy et Kidd. Autant en profiter. Je peux me défendre : j'ai explosé des soldats de la Marine sans aucun problème… C'est décidé, je vais devenir pirate !

Moi : Laissez tomber, j'ai plus envi de rentrer.

Tous : O.O

Moi : Bah quoi ?

Marco : - - ' On va voir Père pour régler ça…

Moi : Eh ! Ananas-Man ! On est où là ?

Marco :*ignore l'insulte* Sur le Moby Dick.

Moi : Ca j'avais remarqué. Je reformule ma phrase : On est sur quelle mer ?

Marco : *soupire* Grand Line.

. .Line. TROP COOL ! Bon, je devrais peut-être rencontrer Barbe-Blanche : c'est la moindre des politesses sachant que je suis sur son navire.

Moi : Euh, Marco ?

Marco : Quoi encore !?

Il est en colère. Bon je m'excuse et après je vais voir le vieux.

Moi : … je…

Mince, j'arrive plus à parler. Je me sens mal, j'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai le temps de sentir ma tête entrer en contact avec le sol.

* * *

Je me réveille. J'ai un mal de crâne pas possible : c'est pire que d'avoir la gueule de bois. J'ouvre les yeux. Je me retrouve dans la même chambre dans laquelle je m'étais réveillée auparavant. Je soupire. Je devais encore avoir de la fièvre et je suis tombé dans les pommes à cause de ça.

Après m'être préparée mentalement à Barbe-Blanche (c'est pas tout les jours que l'on rencontre l'homme le plus fort du monde, surtout lorsqu'il mesure 6 mètres de haut), je sors discrètement de la chambre… Enfin, c'était pas très discret : un coup de pied dans la porte et un :

« BARBE-BLANCHE ME VOILA ! »

* * *

J'ai tourné dans un couloir, puis un autre et encore un autre… Pourquoi y a pas de panneaux dans un navire aussi grand.

/SBAM !/

Mince, j'suis rentrée dans quelqu'un.

Moi : Désolé.

Je lève la tête. Une femme… Non, un homme en kimono rose, une sorte de chignon et des pistolets à la main se tenait devant moi. Pas de doute possible, le seul qui est habillé comme ça c'est Izou, le commandant de la 16e flotte.

Izou : Ce n'est rien… mais, attends un peu toi…

Il se penche vers moi.

Izou : Toi… je te reconnais ! Tu es la fille qui courrai et hurlait comme une sauvage hier !

Moi : Ouais… mais Banane-man me courrait après.

Izou : Tu veux parler de Satch ? Il est connu pour courir après les jolies filles. Tu dois lui plaire, c'est tout.

Moi : QUOI ?

Moi, plaire à Banane-man ! Nan mais ça va pas la tête ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Merde, je rougis.

Izou : Humm ? Tu l'aime, c'est ça ?

Moi : Nan mais ça va pas ou quoi ?!

Izou : Je blague tu sais.

Moi : … encore heureux…

Izou : Tu cherchais quelqu'un ?

Moi : Barbe-Blanche.

Izou : Suis-moi, tu vas te perdre sinon.

Me perdre… c'est déjà fait. Bon, au moins Izou est plutôt cool. Dire que j'aurai put croiser Banane-man… Brrr.

J'ai suivi Izou jusqu'à une grande porte métalique…

* * *

Voilà !

Bon, ça reste court mais sur feuille ça paraissait plus lon ( 4 pages )

Reviews ?


	5. Razzia au frigo !

Enfin la suite ! Pfff. J'ai cru que j'y arriverai jamais.

Je laisse mon adresse Skyrock sur mon profil si vous avez des questions.

** Disclamer: One Piece ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

6 mètres. Barbe-Blanche mesure 6 mètres. Chaque fois que j'avais lu ça je me disais « Pas possible » mais là !

Barbe Blanche était devant moi. Déjà qu'il était impressionnant assis, alors qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand il est debout…

Profonde inspiration et…

« Yo mec' ! J'voulais te causer. »

La première impression est cruciale. Pour moi, ça c'est une phrase qui en jette un max. Ca n'a pas l'air d'emballer Izou.

Barbe-Blanche : Gurarararara… Voilà donc la fameuse Jenny dont on m'a tant parlé.

Oulà ! J'aime pas cette phrase, surtout si je ne sais pas si c'est positif ou négatif et puis… c'est quoi ce rire zarbi ?!

Moi : Ouai. Bon, tu sais comment je peux rentrer chez moi ou pas ?

Faites qu'il ne sache pas… Faites qu'il ne sache pas…

Izou : Jenny…

Moi : Ouai ?

Izou : Tu devrais te présenter d'abord.

Moi : A non ! J'me suis déjà présenté deux fois et puisqu'il a entendu parlé de moi c'est bon !

Izou : O.-

Moi : Bon, pas de réponse ? C'est pas grave je repasserai plus tard.

Sur ceux, je me lève et quitte la salle. Je me demande quelles têtes ils doivent avoir… Au bout du couloir, j'entends le rire de B.B. J'ai un surnom pour lui en tête : L'Ancien.

* * *

Voilà bien un quart d'heure que j'arpente les couloirs du Mobi Dick. J'ai faim. Très faim. Je me demande ce que fait mon trio favori… Une banane + un ananas = une salade de fruits + un bateau en guise de pate + une allumette pour chauffer le tout = une tarte aux fruits.

Oh my god ! J'ai si faim que je me fais des délires avec la nourriture. Je me demande s'ils ont des sushis ici… STOP ! Je rêve ou je viens de passer devant une porte ou c'est marqué « CUISINE » ?! Pas de doutes, c'est bien là.

* * *

Je pousse la porte, lentement… Nan, je dec' j'ai shooté dedans. Voyons voir, c'est vide, y a que du métal. Tables en métal, ustensiles en métal, sol en métal, mur en métal, frigo ouvert, lampes en… FRIGO OUVERT ?! Je traverse discrètement la salle pour au final trouver devant la frigo…

Moi : ACE ?!

Ace : *la bouche pleine* A ch'alut ! Qu'ech que ch'u fais là ?

J'aurai vraiment tout vu sur ce navire.

Moi : J'ai la dalle.

Il cherche un truc au fond du frigo et en tire… des sushis ?

Ace : Tiens.

MIRACLE ! Il a lu dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

Moi : Merci !

L'allumette est super sympa. Par contre, tout ce qu'il engloutit : steak haché, spaghetti, pizza, gâteaux, fruits, rôti, salade, jambon…

Moi : Comment tu fais pour pas être malade après tout ça ?

Ac : Ch'é pas. J'ai un echtomac à toutes épreuves. Ch'est cool, non ?

Moi : La chance…

Je l'envie, dès que je mange trop, op ! + 1 kilo, alors que lui…

Moi : Dit, c'est à combien de temps la prochaine île ?

Ace : A peu près 2 jours.

Dans 2 jours je pourrai quitter ce navire et partir à l'aventure, mais avant…

Moi : Au fait, Y a pas un certain Marshall D. Teach ici ?

Ace : Il a dichparu après ton arrivée.

Si je suis arrivée au moment où Thatch aurait du se faire tuer et que l'autre crétin et parti sans tuer personne… Relax. Je peux partir en paix… à l'aventure, pas mourir.

J'aimerai bien rester, mais c'est pas avec eux que je vais trouver le One Piece. Le trouver avant les fans de ce manga… TROP COOL ! Je sors de mes pensées quand Ace me dit :

« Tu veux pas devenir ma sœur ? »

Sœur ? Rejoindre l'équipage de l'Ancien…

Moi : J'ai déjà un petit frère hyper chiant alors si j'en ai un autre…

Ace : Je vois…

Moi : Ace…

Il est triste ça ce voit. Je devrais peut-être accepter après tout…

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ! »

Ace et moi avons tourné la tête : Marco, Vista, Izou, Satch et d'autres personnes étaient présente, les yeux exorbités devant le pillage du frigo.

Ace et Moi : Bah manger !

Ils étaient là, les bras ballants. Ace s'est penché vers moi et m'a chuchoté un plan assez diabolique. J'ai souri et hoché la tête.

Ace : 1

Moi : 2

Ace et Moi : 3 !

BATAILLE DE NOURRITURE ! Marco a de la tarte sur le visage, Vista des tomates sur les vêtements, Izou des spaghettis dans les cheveux et Satch… un mélange de tout.

J'étais morte de rire et Ace se roulait par terre. Je crois que j'ai gagné l'empathie d'une grande partie des commandants.

Marco a commencé à trembler, puis des flammes bleues sont apparues. Ace et moi nous sommes figés net. La porte et bloquée, pas de fenêtres… On risque d'y passer là. J'ai une idée : je fais un clin d'œil à Ace et hurle avec de fausses larmes :

« MARCO ! T'ES MECHANT ! JE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! OOUUUUUIIIIINNNNNNNN »

Ca là stoppé direct et j'ai crié à Ace « Maintenant ! ». On a couru vers la sortie et sommes passés à toute allure avant d'entendre un « JE VAIS VOUS TUER » de Marco.

Finalement, j'ai hâte de partir.

* * *

Voilà ^^ J'ai encore 2 chapitres d'avance mais je vais attendre avant de les posters

Une petite review pour ce chapitre ?


	6. Game Over

Bonjour !

Un grand désolé pour ne pas avoir poster de chapitres cette semaine. La cause: un ordinateur pourri + un disque dure qui a rendu l'âme.

Eheh... De grands changement vont se produire dans les chapitres à venir mais bon, je n'en dirais pas plus.

**Disclamer: **One Piece ne m'appartient - malheureusement - pas. Propriété de Maître Oda.

* * *

Les deux jours se sont passés assez rapidement. J'ai pu de nouveau discuter avec l'Ancien ( qui, à ma plus grande joie ne pouvait pas m'aider ); Marco passait son temps à me surveiller depuis l'incident dans la cuisine et Ace me harcelait pour avoir sa "petite soeur". Enfin bref, que du bonheur!

L'île sur laquelle l'Ancien, sa flotte et moi allions arrivés est aussi grande que Shabondy. De nombreux pirates s'y arrêtaient pour la journée, voir plus.

B.B., ne souhaitant pas s'arrêter m'a fait des adieux comme ça:

B.B: Te voilà arrivée à destination.

Moi: Merci l'Ancien, j'te revaudrai ça.

Ace: Reeessttttteee ! Je veux une petite soeur !

Moi: Désolé l'allumette, j'ai déjà un frère et j'en veux pas d'autre.

Izou: Tu vas nous manquer.

Moi: Bah... Un de ces quatre on s'appelle et on se fait une bouffe ?

Ace: Bonne idée! Tien, mon numéro de den-den muchi !

Marco: Essaye de pas te faire tuer à peine arrivée.

Moi: T'inquiète mon coco, no problem.

Marco: Arrête de dire ça.

Ace: T'es tout rouge Marco. T'es en train de cuire ?

Je passe cet épisode avant que ça tourne au vinaigre ( un poulet cuit au vinaigre grâce à une allumette ).

* * *

Après m'avoir déposer et être repartit rapidement ( en m'aillant donné suffisamment de berrys pour m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et de quoi payer une nuit d'hôtel ), les pirates de Barbe-Blanche étaient loin maintenant, très loin.

Bon, primo: m'acheter de nouvelles fringues. Mon pantalon avait déteint, mes chaussures sont trouées et mon sweat... dans un état lamentable.

Après avoir arpenter quelques rues ma foie fort bonder de monde, je m'arrête devant LE magasin de mes rêves. Le seul magasin qui ne vend ni jupes, ni robes et autres truc à frou-frou...

Mon choix s'est porté sur un sweat orange fluo avec des motifs assez étrange, seule particularité, il a une fermeture à la capuche; un jeans vert avec des chaînes métalliques à la ceinture et des baskets grises. Ca fait cher, mais j'ai largement assez.

Quand je suis sortie de la boutique, tout le monde était à genoux. Je tourne la tête à gauche: encore un abruti de Dragon Céleste. Ma colère monte. Un nombre incalculable de gens ont souffert à cause d'eux.

Je me mets en plein milieu de la rue.

« Hé ! Le crétin Céleste ! Tu te prends pour qui ? T'es dingue ou quoi ? C'est de la dictature et c'est contre les principes des droits de l'hommes ! »

Les personnes présente me regardait, horrifiées. Le Dragon Céleste avait les yeux exorbités. Une femme m'a lancée:

« Mais vous êtes complètement folle de provoquer un Dragon céleste ! »

Clic!

Tiens, l'autre crétin pointe son pistolet sur moi. J'explose de rire. Il est sérieux là ?! Je tends mon bras et forme mon fameux " Dark Canon ".

« Et maintenant, tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ton pistolet ? »

Bon, problème: j'ai pas peur de lui et j'ai formé ma seule attaque possible sauf que... j'ai aucune idée de comment l'annulée. Soit il y passe et c'est Ok, soit j'y passe.

Il presse la détente.

Mon choix est fait.

« Trop lent »

Mon explosion noire retentit aux alentours. Les gens courraient et hurlaient:

-Elle est folle !

-Elle a abattu un Dragon Céleste !

-Un amiral va arriver !

Explosé. J'ai explosé un Dragon Céleste ! Un ordure en moins. Maintenant, il me faut une phrase qui en jette un max.

« Game Over »

J'hésite à rajouter le fameux "Try again" mais vu son état...

Je risque – ou plutôt je vais – être recherchée maintenant. Pffff... un sweat fluo c'est trop voyant. J'ai trop la flemme d'acheter d'autres vêtements. Une cape ira très bien et voilà.

Je m'éloigne assez loin de la "scène du crime" et entre dans la première boutique que je vois pour ressortir quelques minutes après avec une magnifique cape rouge écarlate.

* * *

Deux heures se sont écoulées. Je me trouve maintenant dans une forêt. Un amiral est venu; je me demande qui c'était Kizaru, Aokiji ou... mince ! Je m'en souviens plus. Bah, tant pis. En bref, je peux pas retourner en ville, tout les navires sont bloqués au port et j'ai nul part où aller.

Le soleil commence à se coucher. J'aurai dù rester sur le Moby Dick... au pire, quelques frères supplémentaires c'est pas trop grave.

Un craquement se fait entendre. Je me retourne. Choc.

« Mais, c'est... »

* * *

Mais c'est... ! Eh nan, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.

Et dire qu'au début je voulais mettre un réplique choc de ce personnage mystère... mais ça aurai enlevé l"effet de surprise pour la suite.

Attention: si il n'y a pas au moins 2 reviews, pas de suite.

Alors ? Combien de temps allez vous attendre... 3 jours ou deux semaines ? *sourire sadique*


	7. Le fantôme noir

Re-coucou !

Je poste deux chapitres le même jour ( exceptionnel ).

Enjoy ^^

* * *

_Deux heures se sont écoulées. Je me trouve maintenant dans une forêt. Un amiral est venu; je me demande qui c'était Kizaru, Aokiji ou... mince ! Je m'en souviens plus. Bah, tant pis. En bref, je peux pas retourner en ville, tout les navires sont bloqués au port et j'ai nul part où aller._

_Le soleil commence à se coucher. J'aurai dù rester sur le Moby Dick... au pire, quelques frères supplémentaires c'est pas trop grave._

_Un craquement se fait entendre. Je me retourne. Choc._

_« Mais, c'est... »_

* * *

« Joli carnage, Miss »

J'aurai jamais cru dire ça mais... Je regrette de m'être fait remarquée. Bon, déjà pas de blagues; je doit rester sérieuse.

« Merci, mais je crois avoir que vous avez fait plus de dégâts que moi... »

Il me sourit.

« ...n'est-ce pas, Trafalgar Law. »

Il a beau être mon personnage favori, il reste tout de même le gas le plus sadique et le plus flippant avec Kidd.

Moi: Donc, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Law: A votre avis, Miss ?

Moi: Une question ne se répond pas par une autre question.

Avec lui, mes nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve. Il est là, appuyé contre un arbre, à me sourire. Nan mais sérieux, qu'il arrête ! Ça fait hyper pervers son sourire.

Moi: Donc ?

Law: Tuer un Dragon Céleste, faire venir l'amiral Kizaru... intéressant.

Moi: T'as autre chose à dire ?

Law: Je ne crois pas, Miss.

Rahhh ! Il m'énerve ! Ses réponses sont pas claires en plus. Et qu'il arrête de m'appeller ''Miss''.

Moi: Bon, abrège à la fin.

Law souriait toujours. Ce mec est cinglé, c'est garantit.

Law: Je veux bien mais...

Moi: Mais ?

Law: Dit-moi ton nom, Miss.

Moi: Hein ?

Law: Hehe...

C'est quoi cette question pourri ? Pourquoi il me demande ça d'ailleurs... pffff.

Law: En tout cas... c'est bien ce que je pensais...

Moi: Mais explique-toi à la fin !

Il sourit de plus belle et me lance un journal. Titre de l'article en couverture: « Un Dragon Céleste tué par le fantôme explosif »

Moi: ''Le fantôme explosif'''. Ils se sont pas foulés les éditeurs.

Law: Connais-tu le montant de ta prime, Miss ?

Moi: Euh... non.

Law me tend un avis de recherche. J'hésite. Si je ne bouge pas, je ne saurai pas quel est le montant de la prime mais si je m'approche...

1-Il peut me découper en rondelles.

2-Il peut juste rester comme il est actuellement.

Je prends le risque; je m'approche lentement de lui. Je tends la main et là, il fait un truc dont je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable.

* * *

La suite demain si j'ai le temps.


	8. Le bon deal

Bonjour !

Ouah ! J'ai plus de 2 reviews ! Comme promis, voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Eheh... Je crois que je commence à apprécier ce système.

* * *

_Je prends le risque; je m'approche lentement de lui. Je tends la main et là, il fait un truc dont je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable._

* * *

Il retire sa main et dit:

« Au final, je ne vais pas te le montrer, Miss »

J'étais plantée là, les bras ballants. Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort, un mec super classe et psychopathe vient de me faire le coup du ''Tu veux ? Hé ben non, tu l'auras pas''.

Moi: NAN MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI OU QUOI ?!

Law: Peut-être bien, Miss.

Moi: La ''Miss'' a un nom je te signal !

Law: Tu t'énerve bien vite, Miss.

Je lui tourne le dos. Il est encore plus cinglé que ce que j'imaginais. Je sais pas ce qui me retiens de lui exploser la tête...

Je sens une main se poser sur ma bouche et une autre me tordre le bras... QUOI !? Enfoiré de Trafalgar ! Ce mec en a profité que j'avais le dos tourné pour m'attraper.

« Première erreur: s'approcher d'un ennemi sans évaluer correctement les risques. »

'Tain ! En plus d'avoir mal ce type me fait la moral.

« Seconde erreur: répondre à la provocation. »

Merde, mon bras va casser d'un instant à l'autre. Je crois que je vais pas avoir le choix...

« Dernière erreur... »

Il se penche et me chuchote:

« … Tourner le dos à un pirate »

Maintenant ! Je me retourne d'un coup et avec mon bras de libre, lui colle une droite. L'impact retentit. Un craquement aussi. Un bras inutilisable contre un coup de poing, quel bon deal ! Ça fait mal mais je reste debout. Je regarde Law: il a la joue rouge et ne bouge pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il bug. J'en profite pour lui lancer:

« Traffy ne répond plus. Allô le psychopathe, ici ta victime. Tu me reçois 5/5 ou pas ? »

J'éclate de rire. Le mix du cliché de la NASA et du bug informatique. C'est la meilleure de l'année !

Moi: Eh ! Trafalgar, t'as un bug ou quoi ?

Law: … ton bras, Miss.

Moi: Mon br...

Je jette un coup d'œil: fracture extérieur. On voit l'os et sa saigne énormément. Bon, j'ai déjà vu pire...

Moi: Bah, c'est moins effrayant que de regarder ''Scream'' en DVD.

Law regarde ma blessure avant de déclarer:

« Tu risque de te vider de ton sang, Miss »

Me vider de mon sang... OH MY GOD ! J'veux pas mourir comme ça moi !

Moi: Et comment j'vais faire moi, maintenant ! J'suis incapable de remettre l'os en place !

Law: *soupire* Viens.

Moi: Tu crois vraiment que je vais te suivre gentiment alors que tu m'a cassé le bras !?

Law: Je n'ai rien fait, Miss. C'est toi qui t'es retournée à ce moment là.

Moi: Ouais...

Honnêtement, j'ai un peu peur, là. Ce mec est médecin, ça, pas de problème. C'est son surnom de ''Chirurgien de la Mort'' qui me fais douter de le suivre.

Law: Alors, Miss ?

Moi: … okey, je te suis.

Law: Bien, allons-y.

Moi: Aller où ?

Law: T'opérer.

Moi: Où ?

Law: Dans mon sous-marin.

* * *

Et voilà ! Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire pour avoir la suite je suppose... et oui, je suis sadique et fière de l'être ^^

Une petite parenthèse HS: Lorsque je ne poste pas de chapitre la semaine, c'est soit que j'e n'ai pas assez de temps, soit que mon ordi à planté ( quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre ). Donc, si vous ne voyez pas de nouveaux chapitres, vous en connaissez maintenant les raisons.


	9. Le mot magique

Encore un chapitre.

Et oui, je j'essaye d'être rapide.

Enjoy!

* * *

J'ai suivi Law jusqu'à son fameux sous-marin. C'est original, surtout le jaune fluo. Un bateau pirate c'est censé être discret mais bon... rien n'est impossible ici.

* * *

Je suis maintenant assise sur une table d'opération. Law porte des gants et un masque médical. Le fameux ''Chirurgien de la Mort'' va m'opérer. Quel ironie. Il sort d'un placard une seringue avec une aiguille énorme.

« Euh... C'est pour quoi ça ? »

J'ai horreur des piqures et des vaccins. Surtout lorsque l'aiguille est géante et que tu sais que l'on vas te planter ça dans le bras. Brrrr.

Law: Anesthésiant.

Moi: J'en veux pas.

Law: Tu vas hurler sinon, Miss.

Moi: Moi vivante, je ne me ferais pas piquer par ce truc.

Law: C'est ton choix, Miss.

Après avoir posé l'objet de toutes mes craintes, il s'approche de moi et dit:

« Room »

Et, merde. .mal.

« Shambles »

Mon bras vient de se détacher.

« Tact »

Mon bras lévite maintenant près de Law. Je tremble légèrement. Ce cinglé m'a découpé et maintenant... Il attrape mon bras et le tord violemment.

« Ça, c'est pour tout à l'heure »

J'ai hurlé de douleur. Il a sorti des ciseaux, du fil, une aiguille et d'autre engins de torture avant de commencer à remettre l'os et recoudre la plaie.*Je vous épargne les détails pour ne pas salir l'image de Trafalgar*.

* * *

Une fois terminer, il garde mon bras et je lui lance:

Moi: Psychopathe !

Law: A ta place, je ne dirais pas ça, Miss.

Moi: Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?!

Law: J'ai toujours ton bras.

Law: 1 point, Moi: 0 point.

Moi: Ouais ben rends moi mon bras maintenant.

Law: Non.

Moi: BORDEL TRAFALGAR, RENDS MOI MON BRAS !

Law: Ehehe...

Moi: Déconne pas !

Law: Le mot magique, Miss.

. .moi. Bon, j'ai pas le choix de toutes façons. Pfff... ce mec va me rendre dingue.

Moi: *Profonde inspiration* Trafalgar, pourrais-tu me rendre mon bras s'il-te-plait ?

Law: Mais bien sur, Miss.

Mon bras s'est recollé immédiatement au reste de mon corps. Je le regarde: rien ne manque, j'ai pas de truc en plus. Law s'avance vers moi avec des bandages à la main.

Moi: Epepep ! Pas de bandages, j'ai pas envie de ressembler à une momie.

Law: L'os peut encore bouger, Miss.

Moi: Euh... ouais mais c'est plus un plâtre qu'il faut mettre, pas des bandages.

Law: Un plâtre gène lors des combats.

Moi: J'aime pas les bandages. Ça me fait penser à Frankenstein.

Law: A qui ?

Moi: Frankenstein. T'as jamais été au ciné ou quoi ?

Law: Au ciné ?

Trafalgar avait une de ces têtes ! On croirait qu'il parle à une extraterrestre. Je vais en profiter.

Moi: T'es sur de pas connaître Frankenstein ?! C'est la créature d'un grand scientifique pourtant ! Tu me déçois beaucoup, Traffy.

Law s'est figé au surnom que je lui ai donné. Merci Luffy d'avoir trouver LE surnom pour le perturber.

« Eh, mec ! Ça vas ? »

Aucune réactions.

Moi: Ohé ! Law ?

J'ai claqué des doigts, l'ai secoué. Toujours rien.

Moi: *panique* Déconne pas, Law ! Law! LAW!

J'ai hurlé. Purée, Law ! Bouge !

?: Capitaine, on est de ret...

Trois types étaient devant la porte. Ou plutôt deux types et un ours. Un ours.


	10. Une bande de demeurés

Coucou tout le monde!

Ce chapitre est peut-être court mais il annonce la venue de GRANDS CHANGEMENTS.

* * *

Moi : Venez m'aider, merde !

Les trois étaient là, la bouche ouverte, à me regarder comme des crétins.

Moi : Eh Law ! Réveille-toi bordel !

J'étais en train de le secouer ! Pourtant il était debout, les yeux ouverts. Bon, autant employer les grands moyens…

/SPAMM/

Et une baffe en plus.

( les trois crétins ) : Capitaine !

Law : Hein ? Que… quoi ?

Moi : Et c'est maintenant que tu te réveille !?

J'aurai tout vu dans ce monde… une salade de fruits, une allumette, un médecin qui ne connait pas Frankenstein, un ours qui parle… Oui, oui. Vous avez bien entendu un ours qui parle.

« J'aurai vraiment tout vu dans ce monde… »

Bon, temps de réaction… 3, 2, 1… 0 !

Bepo, Sachi et Penguin : Capitaine ! Tout va bien ?!

Law : Euh… oui, tout va bien.

Moi : Bon, bah a plus les mecs !

Je commençais à partir quand Bepo s'est mis devant moi.

Bepo : A-Attends !

Moi : Désolé Bepo, j'ai pas envie de m'éterniser.

Gros blanc.

Moi : Bah quoi ?

Penguin : T-t'as pas vu que Bepo parlait ?

Moi : Si, pourquoi ?

… un ange passa.

Sachi : Capitaine, c'est qui cette fille ?

Law : Je me le demande aussi…

Moi : Je peux partir oui ou non ?

Tous : NON !

Moi : O.o

Law : Qui es-tu, Miss ?

Moi : Tu lis pas les journaux ?

Bon, vu comment c'est partit, j'ai l'impression de parler à des moutons. Je me tourne vers Bepo. Je ne connais qu'une solution : le passage en mode ''Oh ! Un nounours… CALIN ^^''

Moi : Bepo…

Bepo : -_-

Moi : T'es trop chou ! Je peux te toucher ? C'est de la vraie fourrure ? Je veux un câlin !

Tous sauf Bepo : O.o

Bepo : Euh… Capitaine ?

Moi :*se tourne vers Law* Dit Traffy, je peux ?

Sachi et Penguin : …Traffy…

Retour en mode ''J'me casse d'ici''.

Moi : Bon, un peu de sérieux… JE PEUX PARTIR MAINTENANT !?

Un ange repasse.

Moi : Ouais, ben à plus.

* * *

Je pars tranquillement, passant devant Bepo. Comme je le disais, j'ai rencontré une bande de demeurés.

Je tourne dans un couloir, puis un autre, et encore un autre pour enfin apercevoir un escalier qui doit mener à la sortie. Ce sous-marin a beau être plus petit que le Moby Dick, je me perds quand même.

* * *

Je sors dehors. Je me trouve maintenant sur le pont. Tiens, il fait encore jour. Je regarde autour du sous-marin : il y a environ 3 mètres qui me séparent du sol. Si je saute, j'ai 99% de chance de me rétamer. Je prends le risque. Je recule pour prendre de l'élan : un pas, deux pas, trois pas…

/SPAM/

Je viens de cogner contre quelque chose. Je me retourne : Bepo.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Bepo : Le Capitaine veut te voir.

Moi : J'ai pas envie.

Bepo : Mais…

Moi : Pas de mais !

Bepo : Désolé.

J'allais sautée quand j'entends :

« Fantôme explosif ! Rendez-vous sans faire de résistance ou nous tirons ! »

La Marine. Et merde…

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. La suite ce week-end sans doutes.


	11. Je suis une pirate

Bonjour !

Voilà la suite de l'aventure.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Pourquoi ils sont là ? C'est impossible, j'ai tout fait pour que l'on ne me retrouve pas. Bon, déjà…

« Bepo ! Dit à Law de quitter l'île et vite ! »

Bepo est parti à toute allure en continuant de s'excuser. Maintenant…

« Ecoutez-moi bien… »

Silence total.

« … HORS DE QUESTIONS DE ME RENDRE ! JE SUIS UNE PIRATE ET JE DETESTE LA MARINE ! JE REGRETTE PAS CE QUE J'AI FAIT ALORS BARREZ-VOUS ! »

La plus part des soldats étaient ébahis. Faut dire, c'est pas tous les jours qu'un Dragon Céleste se fait exploser. Je suis en colère, très en colère. Je l'ai été encore plus lorsque l'un d'eux m'a dit :

« Mademoiselle, soyez raisonnable... »

- RAISONNABLE ?! ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?! ALLEZ EN ENFER BANDE D'ABRUTI FINI ! »

Et c'est parti pour un coup de ''Dark Canon'' ! Ca tire dans tous les sens : -10, -20,-30, il en reste la moitié… Ah non, ils viennent de s'enfuir.

« ET NE REVENEZ PAS ! »

Ca m'énerve ! Tiens, une porte vient de claquer. Je me retoune… Jackpot !

« Et c'est maintenant que vous arrivez !? »

Sachi et Penguin avaient la mâchoire qui tombait à la vue des dégats, Bepo restait neutre et Law… il s'en fiche.

Penguin : T-tu les as…

Moi : Exploser ? Ouais.

Un ange passa. C'est quoi cette manie de laisser des silences toutes les deux phrases ?

Sachi : Mais t'es qui à la fin ?

Moi : Jenny. 19 ans. J'ai voyagé sur le navire de Barbe-Blanche, ai explosé un Dragon Céleste, me suis faite agressée par Traffy, ai été soigné par le même cinglé et je viens d'exploser ce groupe de soldats. Ca te va ?

Penguin :T-t'es un démon, c-c'est ça ?

Moi : Nanh, je viens d'un autre monde.

Tous sauf Law : QUOI ?!

Moi : C'est vrai, vous n'êtes que des dessins créer par Maître Oda.

Sachi et Penguin : Hein ?

Moi : Laissez-tomber, vous n'existez pas de toute façon.

Un ange repassa. Si on me donnait 100 berrys par silence, je serai riche depuis longtemps.

Moi : Maintenant que l'info est montée au cerveau, vous me croyez ?

Sachi : Euh…

Penguin : T-t'es pas humaine !

Moi : Si.

Penguin : Non.

Moi : Si.

Penguin : Non.

Moi : Si.

Penguin : Non.

Moi : Non.

Penguin : Si.

Moi : Tu t'es fait avoir.

Penguin : Tu m'as piégé, démon !

Moi : Humaine.

Penguin : Démon.

Moi : Humaine.

Penguin : Démon.

Moi : Humaine.

Penguin : Démon.

Moi : Humaine.

Law : Miss ?

Moi : Humaine.

Gros blanc. Je suis une cruche.

Moi : Euh…

Law : Rejoins mon équipage.

Penguin et Sachi : HEIN ?!

Moi : A une condition.

Law : Qui est ?

Moi Je cuisine.

Law : Bienvenue à bord du Heart, Miss.

* * *

L'info sur la cuisine va devenir assez importante au chapitre suivant avec la venue d'un ( ou plutôt deux, ça dépends dans quel sens on regarde ) NOUVEAU personnage.


	12. Miss Amber et Mister Silver

Coucou !

Voilà la suite de l'histoire **avec **un tout nouveau personnage.

* * *

« A table les mecs ! »

C'est ainsi que débute mon premier jour chez les Heart… ou plutôt se finit : J'ai passé la journée à chercher la cuisine avant de me perdre.

Law m'ignore royalement, Bepo m'évite, Penguin se balade avec une croix autour du cou et une Bible à la main sous prétexte que je suis un démon. Il n'y a que Sachi qui me parle. En gros je m'ennuie grave.

Sachi : On mange quoi ce soir ?

Moi : Steak-frites et un gâteau au chocolat comme dessert.

Sachi : Ca nous changera des conserves.

Penguin : Je ne me sens absolument pas visé.

Bon, maintenant tout le monde se trouve dans la pièce principale. Non, pas tous.

Moi : Il est où Traffy ?

Bepo : Le capitaine est dans sa cabine.

Moi : S'il n'est pas là dans 5 minutes, il peut dire adieu à son repas.

Bepo : Mais…

Moi : Pas de mais.

Bepo : Désolé.

Moi : Arrête de t'excuser.

Bepo : Désolé.

Bon, bah… tans pis pour Traffy.

« Bon appétit ! »

Pendant que tout le monde mange, je vais récapituler comment c'est déroulé mon arrivée.

* * *

***Flash-Back :***

Law m'a fait visiter le sous-marin.

Law : Ta cabine se trouve ici, Miss.

Moi : Okey Traffy.

Law : …

Moi : D'accord, ''capitaine''.

Law : Des questions, Miss ?

Moi : J'en ai deux :

1- Où se trouvent les cabines de douches ?

2- Je suis forcé de porter ces horribles combinaisons ?

Law : Au fond du couloir, dernière porte à droite.

Moi : Et pour les vêtements ?

Law : *sourire* C'est soit ça soit, soit tu te mets en sous-vêtements.

Moi : Je choisis les sous-vêtements.

Traffy a pris de légères rougeurs avant de me laisser en plan. Coup de soleil ou c'est ce que j'ai dit qui lui fait cet effet ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai gardé mes vêtements sur moi.

***Fin Flash-Back***

* * *

Penguin :*sa Bible à la main* Que cette nourriture soit béni et défaite de toute impurtées…

Moi : Tu fais quoi là ?

Penguin : Je prie pour que cette nourriture ne soit pas empoisonnée.

**?** : Elle l'est.

Gros blanc. Je connais cette voix.

Moi : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

**?** : Je t'observais.

Moi : Et ça t'amuse ?

**?** : *****rire sadique***** Très.

Penguin, Sachi et Bepo s'était levés par réflexe et se trouvaient maintenant en position de combats.

Sachi : Qui est là ?

Penguin : Cette sorcière a invoqué un démon.

Bepo : …

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? »

Law vient d'entrer. La scène était assez comique : trois ahuris, Law totalement largué et moi… qui papote tranquillement.

Moi : Depuis quand t'es là ?

**?** : Depuis le début.

Moi : Et où sont les autres ?

**?** : Mayanne chez Punk-boy, Cassis chez Dinono et Maya chez Dolly.

Moi : Okey… des nouvelles de mon frère ?

**?** : Chez Mélo-man.

Law : On vous dérange pas ?

Moi : Pas du tout.

**?** : On s'éclate.

Moi : Hors de questions.

**?** : Même pas une petite explosion ?

Moi : Non.

Même dans les pires situations ils restent cinglés. Oui, j'ai bien dis ''ils''.

Law : Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous.

**?** : Hummmm… Non.

Moi : Amber !

Amber : Beuh. T'es pas cool.

Une fille aux cheveux en pétard noirs et rouges vient d'apparaitre. Amber. Ses vêtements sont toujours aussi originaux : débardeur bleu fluo, veste rouge et jaune, short vert, collant rose et ballerines orange.

Moi : Je vous présente Amber Llaquétoile. Skyzophrène et sadique sur les bords. Une amie.

Amber : Et Silver ?

Moi : Et Silver, sa ''2eme'' personnalité.

Amber : _Le 1__er__ qui fait une réflexion, je le tue._

Moi : Mais bien sur…

Amber : Totalement d'accord avec Silver.

Moi : Pour une fois…

Law : Hum Hum.

Amber : Un problème mon pote ?

Law : …

Amber : Entre sadique on se comprend.

Law : Comment es-tu arrivée ici, Miss ?

Amber : Bah je suis restée avec Jenny lors de la réunion.

Penguin : U-une réunion ? *****pense : de sorcières…*****

Amber : Tu ne leur as pas dit ?

Moi : J'ai pas jugé ça utile.

Sachi : Jugé utile de parler de quoi ?

Amber : _Héhé…_

Moi : Bon, je vais vous expliquer mais écoutez bien…

* * *

Et voilà ^^ la suite après pas 2 mais **3** reviews !

Certains l'auront peut-être remarquer, une personne sous le nom de Silver a déjà posté une review. C'est pas une coïncidence: c'est la personne qui m'a inspiré pour ce personnage.

Les autres personnages mentionner apparaitrons plus tard.

**Le coin dictionnaire:**

Vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué mais j'aime donner ses surnoms aux gens, voici les traduction:**  
**

-Traffy: Trafalgar Law

-Punk-boy: Eustass Captain' Kidd

-Dinono: X-Drake

-Dolly: Basil Hawkins

-Mélo-man: Scratchmen Apoo


	13. La vérité

Bonjour,

Voilà le chapitre attendu ( + de 3 reviews hier donc un chapitre aujourd'hui ).

angelic momoko: sachant qu'Amber a suivi Jenny depuis le début ( la laissant se faire attaquer, tuer un Dragon Céleste... Elle est sadique, quoi ! ) on peut dire qu'elle est dans l'équipage de Law...

Pauline: J'ai lu un seul livre de Tara Duncan ( honnêtement, c'est pas ce que je préfère ), tes réponses se trouvent dans ce chapitre.

Miiana: Kidd n'est pas vraiment punk mais sa coupe de cheveux m'a fait pensé à ça. Pour Hawkins, son pouvoir est d'utiliser des poupées qui prennent les coups à sa place ( c'est plutôt les membres de son équipages mais bon... ) donc j'ai fait le rapprochement Doll = poupée. Le ''y'' rajouté c'est juste pour faire joli.

* * *

« Au départ, nous étions 6 (ou plutôt 7 avec Silver). Mayanne et sa sœur Maya, Amber, mon frère Derek et moi. On s'était donné rendez-vous chez Mayanne pour défendre un cause qui remettait en question notre vie… »

Le silence s'était installé dans la salle.

« … Sans un produit alimentaire bien particulier que le gouvernement voulait taxer… »

Sachi et Penguin avaient un air grave.

« … et c'était pour empêcher la taxe sur… Le Nutella. »

Amber avait les larmes aux yeux, Bepo était aussi largué que Sachi et Penguin quand à Law… difficile à dire.

Amber : Pourquoi…

Moi : C'est dur mais courage…

Amber : Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens…

Moi : Et dire qu'ils vont le faire…

Amber : Je… je… OOOOUUUUUIIIIIIINNNNNNNN !

Moi : Sniff…

Amber avait fondu en larmes. Taxer le Nutella ! Un crime contre l'humanité.

« Sniff… après… sniff… avoir préparé une pétition contre une tel injustice… sniff… j'avais commencé à parler de One Piece… sniff… et… sniff… en utilisant mon portable… sniff… on s'est fait aspiré et… sniff… on s'est séparés au dessus de Marijoa… sniff… »

Un immense silence s'est installé. A part les reniflements d'Amber et moi, on n'entendait rien.

« … d'après Amber, Mayanne serai sur le navire de Kidd, Cassis chez X-Drake, Maya chez Hawkins et Derek sur celui d'Apoo. »

Les autres s'échangeaient des regards inquiets.

Sachi : Si vous voulez retrouvez les autres…

Penguin : On va devoir aller…

Law : Rencontrer les autres supernovae.

Amber : …sniff.

Moi : Effectivement.

Bepo : Capitaine…

Law : … Je vois.

Amber : _Héhé… _

Moi : Met la en veilleuse Silver.

Amber : _Parle-moi encore une fois sur ce ton et je te découpe en rondelles._

Moi : Cause toujours, tu m'intéresse…

Amber : Je vais te…

Sachi : Oh ! Du calme.

Amber : _Toi, ferme-la ou je t'explose !_

Moi : Tu menace encore une fois quelqu'un et tu va passer dans l'autre monde avec souffrances.

Law : Room.

Arrêt sur l'image. On est mal, si Law veut nous décapiter, il peut. Lecture.

Moi : Trêve jusqu'à ce qu'on retourne dans l'autre monde.

Amber : _Hors de question._

Moi : Je pose la question à Amber, pas à toi.

Amber : _…_

Moi : Maintenant.

Amber : D'accord. _Mais au retour… eheh_.

Moi : Marché conclus.

Amber : Sadique-man, enlève ce truc bleu autour de nous.

Law : Non.

Amber : J'peux venir dans ton équipage ?

Law : …

Moi : A ta place, je refuserai.

Law : Bienvenue à bord, Miss.

Amber : TROP COOL !

Moi : C'est le début des ennuis…

Law a finalement annulé ''Room''. Topo de la journée : deux cinglés en plus.

* * *

Bon, ce chapitre est court, je sais... Mais sur papier ça fait 3 pages recto-verso OOOUUUUUIIIINNNNNN !

sniff, le chapitre suivant sera beaucoup plus long NORMALEMENT.

* * *

Amber: Je vais te faire souffrir... eheh

Jenny: Eh, l'auteur ! Vire moi cette folle de la fic ou je fais grève !

Moi: Trop tard, j'ai 3 chapitre d'avance où elle joue un rôle important.

Amber: Et vlan ! Dans les dents !

Moi: Mais je peux remplacer Amber par Silver.

Jenny: Nan ça va, Je préfère Amber.

Moi: Bon, tout le monde est content ?

Amber: Nan !

Moi: Tu veux quoi cette fois ?

Amber: Faire souffrir Jenny au prochain chapitre.

Moi: No problem !

Jenny: C'est du favoritisme !

Moi: A+ *se sauve en courant*


	14. Le contenu des assiettes

Bonjour !**  
**

Voici le chapitre 13.

* * *

**POV Jenny :**

Amber et moi avons dormi dans ma cabine cette nuit. Après avoir longuement discuté, nous sommes tombés d'accord sur un point : une fois tous réunis, on forme notre équipage et on quitte ce monde.

Le 2e jour se lève. Sachi, Penguin et Bepo ont passé leur nuit auw toilettes : le fameux poison dans le steak frites était en fait des laxatifs.

Shachi : AMBER !

Penguin : DES QU'ON LE POURRA, ON TE FERA LA PEAU !

Law : … j'ai bien fait de ne pas dîner.

Bepo : …

Amber s'est fichu d'eux toute la matinée avant d'insister pour m'aider à préparer le déjeuner.

Amber : Tu va préparer quoi ?

Moi : Tomates farcies et gratin de courgettes.

Amber : Beuh, c'est dégueu.

Moi : C'est équilibré.

Amber : C'est quoi comme viande ?

Moi : Je vais essayer avec du bœuf.

Amber : _Eheh._

Moi : Tu pense à quoi, là ?

Amber : Mais à rien du tout.

Moi : Humm…

Amber : Bon, je dois te déranger. A tout à l'heure !

Amber sorti en courant. J'aime pas ça.

* * *

_Une heure plus tard..._

* * *

« A TABLE ! »

Law, Sachi et Penguin sont arrivés dans la salle commune où je les attendais.

Moi : Il n'est pas là Bepo ?

Sachi : On l'a pas vu depuis ce matin.

Moi : Les absents ont toujours tord.

Penguin : C'est pas empoisonné aujourd'hui ?

Moi : Normalement non.

Law : Miss Amber n'est pas présente.

Moi : Commencer à manger, je vais la chercher.

**POV Amber :**

Ehehe… maintenant que Jenny est sortie, je peux commencer. J'ai bien fait de demander à Bepo combien de pages composaient chacun des livres du capitaine. Mon "temps fun" peut commencer.

Je suis réapparu devant tout le monde.

« Je vous demanderai de faire une minute de silence… »

Law, Sachi et Penguin s'arrêtèrent de manger.

Moi : Penguin, je t'emprunte ta Bible 5 minutes.

Sachi : On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

Moi : Mes biens chers frères, en ce jour sombre, je vous demanderai de faire une minute de silence pour un être cher qui nous a quiter.

Penguin : Et c'est ?

Moi : Cet être se nomme Bepo et se trouve maintenant dans vos assiettes.

**POV Jenny :**

Je suis revenue dans la salle commune. Amber se trouvait là.

« Bah t'es là ? Je t'ai cherché partout. Euh… Vous allez bien les mec' ? »

Un grand silence régnait. Sachi et Penguin regardaient l'air horrifié leur assiette, Law avait le regard vide et Amber… un grand sourire sur son visage. C'est pas normal.

Moi : Euh… Vous allez…

Penguin : COMMENT T'AS PU FAIRE CA ?!

Sachi : ON AVAIT CONFIANCE !

Moi : Qu-que… quoi ?

Un scalpel vient m'entailler la joue. OH MY GOD !

« Que… OOOUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HH ! »

Je pars en courant.

Penguin : REVIENT ICI !

Sachi : ASSASSIN !

Moi : MAIS QUESQUE J'AI FAIT ?!

* * *

Je suis entrée dans la première pièce que j'ai trouvée : la salle des machines. Donc, on veut me tuer mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… AMBER ! Pas de doutes c'est elle qui a provoqué ça. Si je m'en sors vivante, je promets de la tuer.

« JENNY ! »

Mince, ils sont entrés. Je suis bien cachée : derrière une sorte de citerne dans un coin. Des bruits de pas se rapprochent. Je ferme les yeux. Les pas s'arrêtent. Je rouvre les yeux : Law.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Law : …

Il va me tuer. Mais j'ai fais quoi !?

« Capitaine ! »

Je tourne la tête : Bepo et Amber.

Bepo : Désolé.

Amber : Tu t'excuse de quoi ?

Bepo : Désolé.

Law : …

Euh… J'ai loupé un épisode là.

« Capitaine ! Vous l'avez trouv… »

Sachi et Penguin débarquent à leur tour.

Sachi : Mais…

Penguin : Bepo…

Moi : Bon… ON PEUT M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI SE PASSE A LA FIN !?

Sachi : Amber a dit…

Penguin : …que t'avait tué Bepo.

Amber : Ouahahahahahahah !

Moi: CA VOUS ARRIVE DE RÉFLÉCHIR 5 MINUTES BANDE DE PSYCHOPATHES !?

Penguin: Euh...

Amber: Jamais.

Je vais l'étriper. A la 1, à la 2, à la 3 !

« J'AI FAILLI ME FAIRE TUER A CAUSE D'UNE DE TES STUPIDES BLAGUES ! JE VAIS T'ETRIPER ! »

Amber a détalé tandis que je lui courrai après.

Je la tuerai un jour, je la tuerai !

* * *

Voilà ! J'ai du modifier le scénario de base de ce chapitre a cause de quelques moment assez... sanglant ( surtout pour Jenny)

J'ai aussi une question: voulez-vous un HS spécial Noël ? Je préfère le savoir d'avance pour le préparer.

La suite après... **2** reviews.

* * *

Jenny: Eh l'auteur ! T'a failli me tuer !

Moi: Je l'avait promis à Amber.

Jenny: Vengeance !

Moi: D'accord... Amber va souffrir au prochain chapitre.

Amber: Eh ! C'est pas de ma faute si ils sont naïfs !

Jenny: Ca m'étonne de Traffy...

Amber: C'était sans doute pour pas rester seul à table.

Moi: Bon, on verra ça plus tard...


	15. Menteuse !

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolé pour cet ÉNORME retard.

**Simili D Axel**: Lache ma jambe maintenant ! Le chapitre est là.

**Pauline**: Cette folle est Amber, une "amie".

* * *

Il est 18 heures. J'ai couru après Amber durant 5 heures avant d'abandonner : contre quelqu'un d'invisible, mieux vaut renoncer. Je vais peut-être songé à préparer le diner (en espèrent qu'Amber ne soit pas passé dans la cuisine avant).

Je traverse le couloir, ce soir, salade verte et tomates. Je m'arrête devant la porte de la salle commune. A coup sur, on va encore vouloir me tuer mais je suis forcée de passer par là. Pour la première fois, j'ai vraiment peur de me prendre un scalpel en pleine tête.

« T'entre ou tu reste planté là ? »

Je me retourne : Amber. Cette manie de débarquer derrière les gens sans prévenir va lui couter cher un jour.

« Allez, y en a qui veule passer ! »

Cette dernière a shooté dans la porte.

« C'est pas bien compliquer d'ouvrir une porte. »

Je la tuerai un jour, amie de longue date ou pas. Sachi et Penguin jouait au poker, Law lisait un livre et Bepo… Je sais pas trop. Personne n'a levé la tête. Je foncé vers la cuisine. Une fois la bas, je pousse un long soupire.

Amber : Ca va ?

Moi : Euh… ouai, pourquoi ?

Amber : Menteuse.

Moi : Nan.

Amber : T'es traumatisé ?

Moi : Nan.

Amber : Tant que j'aurai pas une réponse positive, je vais te pourrir la vie.

Moi : Pffff…

Amber : T'as eu peur ?

Moi Oui.

Amber : T'aime cuisiner ?

Moi : Oui.

Amber : T'aime les sushis ?

Moi : OUI.

Amber : T'aime Law ?

Moi : OUI !

Amber : Eheh…

* * *

**POV Law :**

Je suis assis sur le canapé à lire un livre. Sachi et Penguin font un poker et les Miss… je peux leur faire confiance au moins 5 minutes.

« ENFOIREE ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

Suivit d'un bruit de vaisselles cassées. Rectification : Ne pas leur faire confiance plus de 5 minutes.

J'entre dans la cuisine suivi de Sachi, Penguin et Bepo. Jenny balance des assiettes sur Amber en l'insultant de tous les noms.

Jenny : Tu m'as piégé enfoirée !

Amber : Houuuu ! Elle est amoureuseeee !

Jenny : C'est faux !

Amber : Nan ! C'est vrai !

Jenny : Menteuse !

Amber : C'est beau l'amour !

Jenny : Je suis pas amoureuse, abrutie !

Amber : Si, tu l'es !

Jenny, n'ayant plus d'assiettes à proximité lance maintenant des couteaux sur Amber, qui les esquives tout en rigolant.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? »

* * *

**POV Jenny :**

Je tourne la tête : Law.

Amber : Vous tombez bien. Vous saviez que…

Moi : TA GUEULE §

Je lui balance ma chaussure à la figure.

Amber : Oh ! Des étoiles en plein jour, c'est trop…

/BAM/

Une de moins. Pire que mon frère. En parlant de frère…

Moi : Oï ! J'ai un coup de fil à passer. Le repas sera pour plus tard.

Sachi : On fait quoi d'Amber ?

Moi : Qu'elle reste par terre.

Law : Bepo, emmène la Miss à l'infirmerie.

Moi :*pense : rabat-joie*

* * *

« Voyons… voilà son numéro ! »

Escargophone : Pelepelepele

Moi : Allez, réponds !

Escargophone : Pelepelepel… Click !

?: Allô ?

Moi : Salut l'allumette !

Ace :Jenny ! Euh… comment t'as eu ce numéro ?

Moi : Tu me l'as donné, baka !

Ace : Ah, c'est vrai…

Moi : Quoi de neuf ?

Ace : Marco surveille le frigo 24/24h, Satch déprime à cause de sa coiffure, Izou répare les portes explosées…

Moi : Et toi ?

Ace : J'ai faim.

Moi : Ca c'est pas nouveau.

Ace : Toi par contre, on a du nouveau.

Moi : Hein ?

Ace : T'es pas au courant ?

Moi : Euh… de quoi ?

Ace : Ta prime.

Moi : Je sais que j'ai une prime mais je connais pas le montant.

Ace : 190 millions de berrys.

Moi : Que ça ?

Ace : Pour une première prime c'est déjà pas mal.

Moi : Elle ne dépasse pas celle de Traffy.

Ace : Qui ?

Moi : Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort.

Ace : Tu le connais ?

Moi : C'est mon capitaine.

Ace : …

Moi : Eh ! Ca va ?

Ace : Elle est où la prochaine île que tu va aborder ?

Moi : Pourquoi ? Tu vas pas venir me chercher quand même !?

Ace : Nan, t'inquiète.

Moi : Pourquoi alors ?

Ace : On se l'a fait cette bouffe ?

* * *

La suite ce week-end.


	16. Chacun ses secrets

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

**Simili D Axel: **Un Oc... pourquoi pas ! Il me manquai un personnage justement. C'est Ok.

* * *

**POV Amber :**

Aïe ! Ma Pauvre tête… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_Tu t'es prise une chaussure en pleine gueule._

T'es là toi ?

_Je fais parti de ton esprit je te signal._

Il s'est passé quoi durant mon absence ?

_Jenny a téléphoné à un pote et ils ont rendez-vous sur la prochaine île._

Tu pourras m'expliquer comment tu fais pour savoir tout ça ?

_Secret professionnel._

Tu travail pas.

_Secret._

S'il-te-plait.

_Si tu me laisse le contrôle toute la journée._

Nan !

Bon, j'ai faim moi ! J'espère que Jenny a cuisiné.

* * *

**POV Jenny :**

Ah là là… J'ai plein de chose à faire maintenant: préparer le repas, faire la vaisselle d'hier (ou la refiler à Amber), nettoyer ma cabine, demander où se trouve la prochaine île… Menu du jour : œufs sur le plat.

Je passe dans la salle commune, personne. C'est calme, beaucoup trop calme.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je commence à préparer le repas.

« A table ! »

5 minutes passent, puis 10…y a un truc qui cloche. Je passe dans les couloirs.

« A table ou ça va être froid ! »

Grand silence. Tss… Si ça avait été Halloween j'aurai compris mais là…

« A TABLE ! »

Je toque à la porte du capitaine. Pas de réponses. Je donne un grand coup de pied dans la porte (qui tombe en morceaux). Personne. J'explose toutes les portes que je croise : vide, vide et vide… Il reste une porte que je n'ai pas essayée : celle qui est verrouillée avec 3 cadenas.

C'est plus fort que moi. Je veux voir ce qu'il y a derrière. Voyons… porte en granit marin. J'ai plus qu'à crocheter la serrure.

* * *

**(Je vous passe cette partie, pas envie d'être responsable de la création d'un réseau de voleurs otakus)**

* * *

« Click »

Le dernier verrou vient de sauter. Je pousse la porte lentement… Nan, j'ai shooté dedans. Grande stupéfaction.

« J'y aurai jamais cru… »

Il y avait des livres de médecines, des bocaux avec des trucs douteux dedans mais le plus incroyable, c'est au fond de la pièce.

« C'est vraiment à Traffy tout ça ? »

Des nounours en peluches ! Toute une collection ! Y a même des photos de Traffy petit… Oh ! Un bébé ours ! C'est sans doute Bepo. C'est trop chou ! Moi qui ne suis pas fan des peluches et photo de gamins, là j'adore ! Imaginez Traffy dormir avec un doudou…

« Ouahahahahahahah ! »

C'est trop là ! Trafalgar Law, 200 millions de berrys dormir avec un doudou ! Imaginez sur un avis de recherche !

« Hahahahahahahahahahah ! »

C'est le scoop du siècle ! Si j'avais mon appareil photo…

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Miss ? »

J'arrête de rire… et merde !

* * *

C'est court mais les chapitres suivant seront plus intéressants.

La suite après... **3** reviews.


	17. Les tomates, c'est sanguinaire

Re-coucou !_  
_

C'est normal si ce chapitre est court: je vais expliquer pourquoi le sous-marin est désert.

* * *

_15 minutes auparavant_

* * *

**POV Amber :**

« J'ai faim ! »

Sachi et Bepo tournent la tête, Penguin manque de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau et Law… je-m'en-fout-royalement-de-sa-vie.

« Elle est où Jenny ? »

Cette bande de demeurées se regardent donc, c'est pas l'heure de manger.

Amber : Qui veut jouer avec moi ?

Sachi : Euh…

Penguin : C'est que…

Amber : Dit Bepo, tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Bepo : Capitaine…

Law : Personne ne veut s'amuser, Amber.

Amber : Beuh… Tant pis, je vais jouer seule.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine. Si on avait été plusieurs, j'aurai joué aux fléchettes avec des couteaux mais là… tiens, y a des tomates sur la table. Ca me donne une idée.

Je deviens invisible et j'écrase les tomates par terre. C'est ''sanguinaire''. Je place un couteau par terre et…

« Kyaaahhhhhh ! »

Parfait.

« Et ça va Amb… »

Sachi vient d'entrer. Ses yeux vont directement vers le ''sang''.

« D-du sang ?! »

Ouahahahah ! Il est tout blanc maintenant. Et son calvaire n'est pas près de finir. Je marche dans la tomate et m'avance vers Sachi. Mes traces de pas sont devenues rouge et se rapprochent de Sachi.

« Que… OUAAHHHHHH ! »

Sachi a détalé en hurlant de terreur. C'est trop fun !

_Cinglée._

T'es là, toi ?

_Si tu m'entends._

Je ne suis pas cinglée.

_T'a raison, t'es folle._

Non. Je suis une psychopathe.

_Le seul psychopathe de ce corps, c'est moi._

Nan, c'est moi !

_On verra bien._

Tu propose quoi ?

_Faire en sorte que les autres aient tellement peur qu'on les reverra pas avant longtemps_.

Marché conclus.

* * *

Voilà.

Le 2 prochain chapitres sont déjà écrits sur papier il me faut juste les taper sur l'ordi.

**Simili D Axel: **Kuneko D. Mura devrait NORMALEMENT apparaitre dans le chapitre 19 en même temps qu'un autre oc.

* * *

Je repose la question à laquelle seul Florette a répondu: **VOULEZ VOUS UN HS SPÉCIAL NOËL ?**


	18. L'histoire se répète

Bonjour !

Voici le nouveau chapitre que j'ai tapé hier soir.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**POV Jenny :**

_« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Miss ? »_

_J'arrête de rire… et merde !_

Je me retourne. Je-vais-mourir-dans-5-minutes-top-chrono.

« Euh… Salut Traffy ! Quoi de neuf ? »

Il s'avance lentement.

« Elle est cool ta collec' de peluches, on dirait ma chambre ! »

Il continu de s'avancer. Bon, faut que je change de tactique.

« … Tu n'as pas à être ici, Miss. »

Sa voix est froide et dure. Je vais me faire trucider, c'est garanti.

Moi : J-je cherchais Amber et…

Law : Dans une pièce verrouillée par 3 cadenas ?

Moi : Bah… Ouai.

Law : Je vais te dire…

Moi : T'as envi de me découper en morceaux ?

Law : Hehe…

Moi : On croirait entendre Silver.

Law : …

Moi : Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ?

Law : Tu ferais un sujet d'expérience intéressant, Miss.

Moi : Eh ! Ya pas marqué ''cobaye''.

Law : Tu vas bientôt le devenir, Miss.

Moi : Eh… tu blague, là ?

Law : …

Je flippe sérieusement. A L'AIDE ! AU SECOURS ! JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !

« Au sec… »

J'ai une douleur à la tête. Le noir m'enveloppe.

* * *

**POV Amber :**

C'est trop fun ! Ils sont tous partis.

_Respect._

C'est trop d'honneurs pour moi.

_Et tu compte faire quoi maintenant ?_

Une sieste.

_Toi, faire une sieste ?!_

J'ai pas mangé et je suis crevée.

_Il en faut peu pour te fatiguer. _

Je suis en pleine croissance.

_C'est plutôt enfin de croissance._

T'es sur ?

_T'as 16 ans._

Ah, t'as raison.

_Bonne sieste. J'ai pas envie de t'entendre dire des imbécilités une seconde de plus._

Salut !

* * *

**POV Jenny :**

J'ouvre les yeux : salle d'opérations. J'essaye de me redresser. Merde ! J'suis attachée.

« Réveillée, Miss ? »

Cette voix : Law ! ENFOIRE ! TU M'AS PIEGE ! SALAUP ! JE VAIS TE BUTER !

Moi : Enfoiré !

Law : A ta place, je ne dirais pas ça, Miss.

Cette phrase… je regarde mon bras. Il est toujours là. Heureusement, c'est pas comme la dernière fois.

Moi : Tu vas me disséquer ou un truc du genre ?

Law : Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

Moi : Je pourrai m'en passer.

Law : Disons…''sans anesthésie'' ?

Moi : Sadique !

Law : Bien, commençons…

Il s'approche, un scalpel à la main et un souvenir sadique sur le visage.

« A L'AIDE ! »

Je vais mourir ! Pitié, quelqu'un !

« AMBER ! »

* * *

Et voilà !

La suite après... oh et puis on verra... peut-être demain ou dans une semaine.


	19. Motus et bouche cousue

Bonjour !

Voilà encore un chapitre ( et oui, j'essaye de rattraper mon retard de la semaine. )

**Az Sharane:** Mais bien sur... JE SUIS PAS SADIQUE, mais juste un peu dérangée... Nan, je blague.

**Simili D Axel: **Si ''un petit sadique psychopathe'' avait eu Jenny, cela ferai longtemps que la fic se serait arrêtée **or**, j'ai prévu pas mal de chapitres. Ton Oc apparaitra au prochain chapitre.

* * *

« AMBER ! »

Le scalpel se rapproche dangereusement de ma peau. Allez, quelqu'un et vite !

Une explosion survient suivit d'un :

« VOS GUEULES ! Y EN A QUI VEULENT DORMIR ! »

Amber. De quoi elle parle ? Dormir ? J'VAIS MOURIR ET ELLE PENSE A DORMIR !

Moi : Help !

Amber : Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais attachée ?

Moi : Ce cinglé va me trucider.

Amber : Ah… c'est que ça ? Je m'attendais à pire.

Moi : QUE CA !?

Amber : C'est pas tout mais je vais me recoucher.

Moi : Aide-moi !

Amber : Huummmmm…

Moi : T'as mon dessert durant un mois !

Amber : Huummmm…

Moi : Trois mois !

Amber : Okey !

Amber passe tranquillement devant Traffy – qui bug à nouveau –et essaye de couper les liens.

Amner : 'tain ! C'est dur de couper ces trucs là.

Moi : Si ça avait été si simple, je serai partie depuis longtemps.

Amber : Je confirme, c'est pas facile.

* * *

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, je suis enfin libre. ENFIN !

Amber : Tu fais à manger maintenant !

Moi : Tu veux manger quoi ?

Amber : Pizza, lasagnes, frites, chips, hamburgers…

Moi : Et en dessert ?

Amber : Glace au chocolat, cookies, madeleines, brownies, cup-cakes…

Moi : Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ?

Amber : _J'ai faim moi aussi._

Moi : Avec deux pour un estomac, vous allez exploser.

Amber : Mais non ! On va partager l'estomac en deux, chacun aura sa place où stocker.

Moi : Un cerveau pour deux vous rends d'une intelligence…

Amber : Merci.

Moi : C'était ironique.

Mais j'y pense…

Moi : On laisse Traffy là ou pas ?

Amber : On le laisse.

Moi : A plus tard !

* * *

_5 Minutes plus tard._

* * *

Amber : J'ai faim !

Moi : Des lasagnes, ça ne cuit pas en 5 minutes.

Amber : Mais j'ai faim !

Donc, me voilà dans la cuisine… à cuisiner. Quand j'ai promis quelque chose à quelqu'un, je le fais… en général.

* * *

_35 minutes plus tard_

* * *

« A TABLE ! »

Penguin, Sachi et Bepo sont arrivés… avec une tête à faire peur.

Moi : Vous allez bien ?

Penguin : On a eu la peur de notre vie.

Amber : Vous auriez du voir vos têtes !

Sachi : Y a rien de drôle.

Bepo : Où est le Capitaine ?

Amber : Dans la salle d'opérations.

Penguin : Il doit s'exercer…

Amber : Nan, il a voulu disséquer Jenny.

Penguin et Sachi : Hein ?!

Amber : T'as fais quoi au juste ?

Moi : Euh…

Je peux pas dire ''J'admirais la collection de peluches de Traffy dans une pièce verrouillé par 3 cadenas''. J'ai quand même un minimum de respect pour les secrets des gens et puis… ça salirait sa réputation.

Moi : Pour des raisons pouvant nuire à Traffy, je ne dirais rien.

Amber : C'est quoi ?

Moi : Je ne dirais rien.

Amber : Allez !

Moi : Non.

Amber : S'il-te-plait ?

Moi : Motus et bouche cousue.

**?** : Je vais chercher du fil et une aiguille.

Je me retourne : Law.

Moi : C'est une expression.

Law : Suis-moi, Miss.

Moi : Pour me faire tuer ? Non merci

Law : C'est un ordre.

Moi : Crève.

Je me sens seul tout à coup. Je regarde derrière moi : plus personne.

« Merci la solidarité. »

Bon, j'ai un problème plus important : comment je fais maintenant ? Coup d'œil rapide autour de moi. Y a une porte à moins de 5 mètres. J'ai intérêt à courir vite ou…

Moi : Pause ! Temps mort ! Pouce ! Stop !

Law : …

Moi : Je ne dis rien et tu me laisse partir.

Law : …

Moi : Dis moi ce que tu veux et on oublie, ok ?

Law : … une chose.

Moi : Ouai ?

Law : Parler à Amber.

Deux psychopathes qui discutent ensemble ne donnent jamais rien de bon. J'ai vraiment pas le choix…

« Amber ! »

* * *

Si quelqu'un trouve de quoi vont parler Amber et Law... Je poste le chapitre le plus rapidement possible ( peut-être dans la journée si c'est trouvé aujourd'hui )  
ou la méthode que j'utilise, après 3 reviews.

* * *

**AVIS AUX LECTEURS:** Au final... vous aurez un super HS Noël **AVEC** Amber Llaquétoile, Jenny, Mura D. Kuneko **ET** ... suspense.


	20. Ce pouvoir

Bonjour !

J'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre même si personne n'a trouvé la réponse à ma question qui était: De quoi vont parler Amber et Law ?

La réponse dans ce chapitre.

**Az Sharane:** Il n'y a que deux personnes qui connaissent le scénario: Amber ( qui existe réellement ) et moi.

**Simili D Axel:** Et c'est l'arrivée de...

* * *

« AMBER ! »

Deux sadiques qui discutent ensemble, ça ne présente rien de bon pour moi.

Amber a débarqué en shootant dans la porte.

Amber : C'est pour ?

Moi : Law…

Amber : _Discuter._ Okey.

Moi : Silver lis dans les pensées ?

Amber : Ouai.

Je pars lentement. J'en profite pour glisser quelques mots à Amber :

« Merci, tu me sauve la vie. »

* * *

_30 minutes plus tard_

* * *

Une demi-heure. Ca fait une demi-heure qu'ils discutent. Une demi-heure que j'hésite à écouter à la porte. Une demi-heure que j'ai peur de ce qu'ils se disent. La porte s'ouvre. Law passe devant moi, un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'Amber le suit mais s'arrête devant moi.

Moi : Tu t'es fait découpée ?

Amber : Mais non.

Moi : Vous avez fait quoi durant 30 minutes ?

Amber : Papoter.

Moi : Je peux savoir de quoi ?

Amber : Hummmmmmmm…. Nan !

Moi : Mon dessert pendant un an.

Amber : Oh, et bien… de certains de tes petits secrets…

Moi : Comme ?

Amber : … Comme le fait que tu as pas mal de photo de lui sur ton téléphone…

Moi : Mais encore ?

Amber : … que tu sais tout sur tout le monde et surtout sur sa vie…

Moi : Et quoi d'autre ?

Amber : … Que tu dors encore avec un doudou…

Moi : T'AS PAS DIS CA QUAND MEME ?!

Amber : Oh ! Je crois qu'on m'appelle, à tout à l'heure.

Moi : REVIENS ICI QUE JE T'ETRIPE !

* * *

4 jours ont passé depuis cet évènement. 4 jours que j'essaye de tuer Amber, 4 jours qu'elle m'échappe au dernier moment, 4 jours que je n'ai pas eu de dessert, 4 jours que Law me regarde avec un sourire moqueur. Aujourd'hui, on débarque sur une île pour recharger le Log Pose. Ace ne pouvant – malheureusement – être là.

« Tout le monde revient à 18h.

- Oye, Capitaine.

- Ouais, ouais…

- Cause toujours, tu m'intéresse… »

Vous l'aurez compris, les première voix sont celles de Penguin, Sachi et Bepo tandis que les deux dernière sont celles d'Amber et moi.

Après avoir subi un regard meurtrier de Law, tout le monde s'est dispersé : Sachi, Penguin et Bepo doivent acheter des vivres, Law aller à la librairie, Amber voulait à tout prix ( c'est le cas de le dire ) un révolver qu'elle pourrait modifier pour un usage assez… étrange et moi… je me balade entre les navires.

Voyons… aucuns pavillons connus… mais, 5 secondes… ce Jolly Roger… LES KIDD PIRATES ! Et Mayanne se trouve sur ce navire d'après Silver.

« Et merde… »

Si je me souviens bien… Kidd n'accepte pas les femmes dans son équipage. T'as intérêt à avoir survécue quand je te retrouverai ou sinon… j'explose Kidd.

« Eh gamine ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Je lève la tête : un mec déguisé en samouraï vient de me traiter de gamine !

Moi : Je cherche quelqu'un.

**?** : T'as rien à faire ici.

Moi : T'as rien à dire, t'es pas ma mère.

**?** : Tu me cherche ?

Moi : Tu crois ?

**?** : Fous le camp ou je m'occupe de ton cas.

Moi : Bah descend de là et viens te battre si t'es un homme !

**?** : Tu l'auras voulu.

Ce mec saute du pont et atterrit devant moi. Euh… J'ai mal calculé mon coup. Il est beaucoup plus grand que moi.

**?** : Tu disais ?

Moi : *pense : ne pas se dégonfler* Tu te bats ou pas ?

**?** : Vraiment ?

Ce mec allait me donner un coup de poing quand il s'est arrêté au dernier moment.

**?** : Ne te mêle pas de ça.

**?** : Je me mêle de ce que je veux, Wide.

Wide : Kidd te tuera un jour.

**?** : Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

Je lève la tête : une fille aux longs cheveux blancs était assise sur la rambarde. Le noir de ses vêtements contraste énormément avec ses yeux bleu claire et violet.

Le pouvoir qu'elle utilise… on dirait… Doflamingo !

**?** : Désolé pour ce malentendu.

Moi : Euh… c'est pas grave mais vous êtes ?

**?** : Oh ! Je ne me suis pas présentée : je me nomme Mura D. Kuneko.

* * *

Et voilà.

La suite Mercredi, peut-être.


	21. Euh Je suis là !

Bonjour ( ou bonsoir vu l'heure qu'il est de mon côté )

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Beaucoup de blabla mais au prochain chapitre... BASTON !

* * *

_« Je me nomme Mura D. Kuneko. »_

Ouais, c'est bien gentil de me dire ton nom mais je suis sensée faire quoi ?

Kuneko : Eh, Wide ! Tu veux bien éviter de la tuer dès que je te lâcherai ?

Wide : Non.

Kuneko : Comment ça, non ?!

J'ai l'impression de voir une scène de ménage. Euh, je suis là, moi !

Moi : Hum Hum.

Kuneko : Oh ! Désolé, je vous avais oublié.

Moi : Ouais… C'est pas tout mais vous aurez pas vu une fille se nommant Mayanne ?

Kuneko : Mayanne ? Ca me dit quelque chose…

Wide : Il y a trois jours.

Kuneko : Ah oui ! C'est la fille bizarre qui est tombée du ciel en hurlant un truc… Le Nutalla… Le Natula…

Moi : Le Nutella.

Kuneko : C'est ça !

Moi : Euh… Vous savez où elle est ?

Wide : Kidd l'a jeté par-dessus bord.

Moi : QUOI ?!

Kuneko : Elle nous soulait à parler de régime et de salades…

Wide : T'as eu ce que tu voulais ?

Moi : Je-vais-me-faire-tuer.

Kuneko : Par qui ?

Moi : Sa sœur Maya.

Kuneko : Ouh ! Je te plains d'avance.

Wide : Bon, t'arrête ton pouvoir maintenant ?

Wide est resté bloqué au moment où il devait me frapper. Honnêtement… il me fait pitié le bras près à frapper dans le vide.

Kuneko : Le mot magique ?

Wide : Vas te faire voir !

Kuneko : Perdu. Retente ta chance.

Wide : Hors de questions !

Kuneko : Encore perdu.

Euh… Ils jouent à quoi là ? Je commence à m'éloigner lentement… Nanh, je suis parti rapidement.

« He ! Gamine ! »

Stop. Je-ne-suis-pas-une-gamine.

Moi : Quoi ?

Wide : Comment t'as su que ta copine était sur ce navire ?

Moi : Ca ne te regarde pas.

Kuneko : C'est pas une réponse.

Moi : Ouais bah j'y vais… A plus !

Kuneko : Tu vas où ?

Moi : Chercher mon Capitaine.

Wide : Encore un bleu qui s'est lancé sur Grand Line en ayant un espoir de trouver le One Piece…

Moi : C'est pas un bleu.

Kuneko : C'est qui ?

Moi : Trafalgar Law.

Grand silence. Euh… J'ai fais une connerie là.

Wide : Y a comme qui dirait un problème.

Kuneko : Je crois pas que nous devrions te laisser en vie.

Bon… Je vais me faire démonter.

* * *

C'est court mais le prochain chapitre ( ce week-end ) sera rempli d'action et de fun ^^

Reviews?


	22. J'veux pas mourir jeunnneeeee !

****Bonjour !

Voilà la fic avec un léger retard. J'avais prévu de poster Samedi mais... bref, le voilà.

* * *

**POV Jenny:**

« Mais j'ai rien faaaiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttt !

- Reviens ici que je t'étripe !

- Naaaaaaaannnnnnn ! »

Vous l'aurez compris, je cours pour sauver ma vie.

Règle n°1: Toujours tourner sa langue 5 fois dans sa bouche avant de parler.

Règle n°2: Ne jamais dire que l'on fait parti de l'équipage d'un rival.

Règle n°3: Si les règles précédentes n'ont pas été respecté... savoir courir vite.

« Fichez-moi la paaaaaaiiiiiiiiixxxxxxxxxx !

- Tu fais parti d'un équipage rival !

- Et alors ?!

- C'est notre devoir de t'éliminer. »

Je vais me faire explosée en moins de deux ! Même pas le temps de me retourner pour contre-attaquer. Bon, à la une... à la deux... Nanh, j'veux pas mourir jeune ! Allez, un peu de courage, juste un tout petit peu...

Je me retourne.

« Dark ca...»

Un shuriken ( ou un truc qui y ressemble ) me frôle la joue. Euh... Whaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Je veux pas me battre moi !

* * *

Ça fait une demi-heure que je cours partout en hurlant comme une sauvage. Cette fille là, Kuneko, c'est une folle ! Plus gamine et cinglée qu'Amber... à peu près. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ces choses là ? A croire que le monde entier veut ma peau : Amber qui veut me faire craquer avec ses questions qui relève de l'ordre privé, Traffy qui veut m'étriper parce que je connais un de ses secrets, la Marine car j'ai tué un crétin Céleste et Kuneko... ça c'est de ma faute aussi. En fait, c'est moi qui ai provoqué mon malheur. Au moins, Amber et les autres ont plus de chance que moi.

* * *

**POV AMBER:**

J'adore faire les boutiques, mais pas n'importe lesquels ! Les armes à feu, les bombes, les sabres... que du bonheur ! Dire que dans l'autre monde j'ai interdiction d'entrer dans ces boutiques.

_Tu l'as cherché aussi._

Mais j'ai juste balancé une grenade !

_Mais bien sur... juste balancé une grenade dans un poste de Police._

C'était de la légitime défense !

_Vraiment ?_

Ils n'auraient jamais dû dire que la mafia était nul !

_Euh... Tu te sent bien ?_

La mafia fait fonctionné l'économie du monde, elle donne du travail aux gens qui...

_Tu nage en plein délire et t'es en train de te noyer dedans._

Mais nan, c'est parce que... Oh ! Un revoler !

_... Je te laisse à tes occupations._

Un revolver ! Un revolver ! UN REVOLVER ! Mais c'est génial ! Je vais trop m'éclater.

« C'est combien ?

- 300 berrys mademoiselle. »

300 berrys ! C'est cher. Je le repose et vais un peu plus loin dans la boutique. Je peux devenir invisible si je réfléchis bien. Le vol, c'est mal mais pour moi, ça ne compte pas. Je disparais. Bon, je m'approche à pas de loup près de mon objectif et... Bingo ! Je l'ai. Tiens, il a disparu. Pourtant, je le sens dans mes mains.

_Il est devenu invisible avec toi._

T'es là toi ?

_Je suis une partie de ton esprit je te rappel._

Bon, y a plus qu'à sortir maintenant.

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire..._

Le vendeur s'est approché de la porte, l'a verrouillé et a couru se cacher. Je m'approche de la fenêtre. Une fille blonde, une cicatrice au bras et au visage, une top moulant bleu e un mini short noir se tenait là, en plein milieu de la rue, face à un homme portant une sorte de casque de moto. Vu leur position, va y avoir de la baston.

Minute, je reconnais cette fille ! Mais c'est...

* * *

Voilà. Court mais il est là.

Moi qui voulais mettre de la baston, j'attendrai un peu.

Vous aurez sans doute trouvé qui est la blonde à la fin de ce chapitre...

Peut-être que je posterai un chapitre ou deux avant Noël ( faut voir avec mon emploi du temps ).

Pas d'inquiétudes si rien n'est posté après, je me focalise sur le HS.


	23. Le jeu de mot

Bonjour !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre... pas si attendu que ça. Même pas une review ! OUUUUIIIIIINNNNNNN !

Donc, je ne posterai de chapitres que le samedi une fois par semaine.

* * *

**POV Amber :**

Mais, cette fille… C'est Mayanne !

_Non, c'est le Père Noël._

Sérieux ?!

_Mais nan crétine, c'est vraiment Mayanne._

Mais t'as dis…

_Oublis. C'est Mayanne et voilà._

Faudrait savoir à la fin ! Un coup c'est elle, un coup ça l'est plus et ça le redevient…

_Mais qui m'a fichu une cinglée comme elle…_

Euh… Moi ?

_Ce n'était pas une question._

Ouais, mais là… Le problème c'est Mayanne.

_Ce n'est pas un problème, c'est un fait._

On considère ça comme un fait si elle va se faire massacrer ?

_C'est fait exprès le jeu de mots ?_

Le jeu de mot ?

_Elle va se faire massacrer par Killer, ''le massacreur''._

C'est qui ?

_Tu faisais quoi à la réunion ?!_

Euh… Je jouais à… je m'en souviens plus.

_En gros, t'as rien écouté._

Mais je…

« Ca vous a éclaté de me balancer par-dessus bord !? »

Je regarde de nouveau à travers la vitre : Mayanne devient une sauvage.

« Et moi qui voulais vous donner des conseils sur une alimentation saine ! Heureusement que je sais nager, moi, au moins. Votre Capitaine est un flemmard qui ne sais pas nager, c'est pas avec ça qu'il va maigrir ! »

Insulte suprême ! Sacrilège ! Elle est suicidaire !

_Non, elle est fanatique de régimes._

Mais même ! Je sais reconnaitre un danger quand j'en vois un !

_C'est quoi le rapport ?_

Elle a dit un truc qui va la tuer !

_Bah va la sauver au lieu de rester planter là !_

En fait… Je veux voir comment elle va se faire démonter.

_Sadique._

Merci.

* * *

**POV Jenny** **:**

Pfff… Dernière fois que je parle sans réfléchir. Et dire que Mayanne doit être parmi les poissons maintenant… Nan, elle sait bien nager donc elle a dû rejoindre l'île à la nage ou… et si elle aussi avait des pouvoirs ? Amber peut devenir invisible, je peux créer des explosions… Tout le monde doit être vivant dans ce cas.

* * *

**POV Mayanne :**

Et dire que j'ai juste dit au rouquin : ''Et mec, mange de la salade et tu perdras du poids !''. C'est vrai, il à beau avoir des abdos, il devrait se mettre au régime.

« Dis donc, le mec masqué ! Pourquoi t'es zappé comme Daft Punk ? »

C'est vrai quoi, c'est une mode ici ? Si c'est le cas… Oh My God ! Je suis ringard !

« C'est une mode ici le port du casque de moto ?

- Euh… »

Quel boulet ce mec. Pourtant il est bien foutu… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !?

« Mayanne ! C'est quand que tu te fais casser la figure ? »

Cette voix… POOUUURRRRQQQUUUOOOOOIIII ?!

* * *

Bon, review or not review ?

Sinon, je pensais faire une autre fic en parallèle mais j'hésite. Votre avis ?


	24. HS spécial Noël 2012

Bonjour a tous,

J'ai changé mon style d'écriture spécialement pour ce HS.

Pour le POV Kuneko, j'ai galéré. J'en ferai un uniquement pour le navire de Kidd plus tard.

* * *

Noël, quel jour magnifique... Le sapin, les repas, les cadeaux, la fête, la famille... aujourd'hui à faire dans un sous-marin.

« Je m'ennuie...

- T'as raison. Noël dans One Piece, c'est nul.

- Dire que les autres ne seront pas avec nous...

- Bah... ça peut pas être pire. »

Voilà le début d'une longue journée pour Amber et Jenny, a bord du sous marin du capitaine le plus sérieux et le plus coincé de tout Grand Line: Trafalgar Law.

« Dit Jenny...

- Hmmm ?

- Tu vas offrir quoi à Traffy ?

- S' il existe dans ce monde ''La chirurgie pour les Nuls'', je lui offre.

- Je comptai lui donner un nounours en peluche comme sur les photos...

- Comment t'es au courant pour les photos ?!

- C'est donc ça, tu t'es vendu toute seule.

-Enfoirée j'vais te buter ! »

Et Jenny se mit à courir après Amber; passant devant Sachi, Penguin, Bepo, puis de nouveau Bepo, Penguin et Sachi.

Amber tourna dans un couloir, puis un autre, et encore un autre.

Jenny tourna dans un autre couloir, puis un autre et encore un autre.

« Je l'ai semé. »

« Je l'ai perdu. »

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, sur un autre navire..._

* * *

« Magnez-vous de laver le pont !

- Oï Cap'tain !

- Pas envie Kiddiddy... »

La dernière voix fut plus aigu que les précédentes. Une voix de femme.

« Tu signe ton arrêt de mort en disant ça.

- Relax, Killer. Kiddiddy est gentil avec moi. »

Une amas de métaux frôla le visage de la jeune fille, qui soupira.

« Kiddiddy, t'es pas gentil. Tu viens de donner raison à Killer.

- Donne un surnom à Killer si tu veux mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Tu trop susceptible Kiddiddy...

- En même temps, tu le provoque toutes les 5 minutes...

- On t'as pas sonné le cow-boy !

- Kuneko...

- Tu casse l'ambiance Wide ! »

Voilà ce qui se passe sur le navire du capitaine le plus sanguinaire et le plus susceptible de Grand Line: Eustass Capt'ain Kidd.

* * *

_Retour au sous marin_

* * *

« Arrêt sur la prochaine île dans 5 minutes.

- Oï Capitaine !

- Y a une librairie ?

- Y a des boutiques d'ours en peluches ? »

Un gros blanc suivi ces deux dernières questions; qui sortent effectivement du contexte.

« Euh... une boutique d'ours en peluches ?

- Bah, oui...

- Et... c'est pourquoi faire ?

- Fêter Noël.

- Fêter quoi ? »

Jenny porta sa main à son visage et Amber tira une tête d'enterrement. Personne de connait Noël dans ce monde... ce qui a un effet démoralisant sur nos deux amies.

« C'est une fête de votre monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le seul qui -semble- comprendre est Trafalgar Law.

« Ouais...

- Et quel en est l'intérêt ?

- Faire la fête, manger un bon repas, être en famille, se faire des cadeaux...

- Votre famille vous manque ? Tenta Bepo,

- OH QUE NON ! »

Pour Amber, faire la fête avec sa famille se résume à : manger autour d'une table sans parler de la soirée, faire un scrabble, ouvrir des cadeaux... peu attrayants et se coucher vers 22h. Résultat: un désastre.

Pour Jenny, faire la fête avec son frère revient à : commander une pizza ( spécial Noël ), se la faire livrer, ouvrir une bouteille de Champomy, manger une glace au chocolat, ouvrir des cadeaux ( soit des livres, soit des cartes cadeaux ), regarder la TV, faire la vaisselle et aller dormir. Résultat: un Noël raté.

« C'est quoi le problème alors ? Questionna Sachi.

- OOONNNNN PPPEEEEUUUUUTTTT PPPPAAASSS LLLEEE FFFEEETTTEEEERRRR !

- Pourquoi ?

- T'EST BÊTE OU TU LE FAIT EXPRÈS BEPO !?

- Désolé. »

Personne ne comprend l'intérêt de cette fête pourtant magnifique, merveilleuse, magique, majestueuse... et je m'égare.

« Bon c'est quoi le problème à la fin ?! S'énerva Penguin.

- LE PROBLÈME ?! TU ME DEMANDE OU EST LE PROBLÈME ?! Hurla Amber.

- Euh... bah...

- LE PROBLÈME, VOIS-TU, C'EST QUE PERSONNE ICI NE FÊTE NOEL ! »

* * *

_Sur le navire de Kidd_

* * *

« Kiddiddy...

- Quoi ?!

- Pourquoi t'as les cheveux rouges ?

- …

- Pourquoi tu souris pas ?

- …

- Pourquoi tu parle pas ?

- …

- Pourquoi tu...

- Kuneko.

- Tu veux quoi encore, le cow-boy ?

- Cours et rapidement.

- Bah, pourqu...

- KUNEKO ! Hurla Kiddiddy.

Une journée -très courte et riche en émotion- démarra pour Mura D. Kuneko.

* * *

_Retour au sous-marin ( ou plutôt en ville )_

* * *

« Tu pense qu'il aimera ce nounours ?

- Il ressemble à Bepo, donc je suppose...

- Je le prend alors.

- Et ce livre ''100 façons de faire souffrir ses patients quand on est médecin'' ?

- Ca lui plaira sans aucuns doutes !

- Donc j'ai son cadeau.

- Et pour les autres ?

- J'ai un bonnet avec un Pingouin dessus pour Penguin, un nouveau set de poker pour Sachi et un livre ''Tout pour comprendre les humains'' pour Bepo.

- Moi, j'ai un ''guide pour bien cuisiner'' pour Penguin, une nouvelle casquette pour Sachi et des chocolats pour Bepo.

- Euh... le chocolat est pas toxique pour les animaux ?

- T'as déjà vu un ours qui parle, pratique les arts martiaux et s'excuse tout le temps à part Bepo ?

- Bah... non.

- Problème réglé ! »

* * *

_Plus loin..._

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles aiment les filles ?

- Euh... des fleurs ?

- Il n'y a pas de fleurs à cette saison, Bepo.

- Désolé...

- Capitaine !

- Hmmm ?

- J'ai... un truc... pour... Amber... et pour... Jenny... Parvint à dire Sachi, essoufflé.

- C'est quoi ? Questionna Sachi.

- Ça et ça. »

Le premier ''ça'' est en faite un set de farces et attrapes et le second... une boite de shurikens et d'explosifs.

« Euh... »

Honnêtement, les cadeaux correspondaient bien pour chaque personne.

« Bon, on y va. »

* * *

_1 heure plus tard, au sous marin._

* * *

« Bon, tout le monde a ses cadeaux ?

- Ouais !

- Donc on va fêter Noël.

- Génial ! Cria Jenny

- Y a un problème... Déclara Amber.

- Lequel ? Demanda Sachi.

- Y a pas de sapin. »

Grand silence.

« NOOOOOONNNNNN ! »

Et voilà le jour de Noël dans le monde de One Piece.

* * *

ET VOILA !

J'espère que vous avez aimer. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, j'aime bien voir les critiques, positives ou négatives.

Le prochain chapitre sera... entr jours environ, voir plus.


	25. Teleport' Kick !

Bonjour !

Après le HS de Noël, voici le chapitre normal. La suite du HS est en cours d'écriture et devrait être posté dans la semaine.

Portgas D. Hikaru : Te voilà servis !

ShaunyBlackSheep : Il va effectivement y avoir une suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Simili D Axel : On se le demande, vraiment... Mais le problème est surtout de savoir où trouver des sapins !

Sylver : Désolé, je voulais vraiment pas envoyer les lecteurs à l'hopital !

- Ça justifie pas !

**- ***mode Bepo* Désolé...

* * *

**POV Mayanne :**

_Cette voix… POOUUURRRRQQQUUUOOOOOIIII ?!_

Moi : A-A-Amber ?

Amber : Coucou ! Ca va ? Tu fais quoi ?

Moi : Euh… Je suis en train de discuter au lieu de me battre, là.

Amber : Tu vas te faire démonter.

Moi : Ouah… C'est d'un positif ces paroles…

Amber : Ca vient du fond du cœur !

Moi : Je l'avais remarqué...

Toujours aussi gentille avec moi… J'ai envie de la tuer parfois rien qu'à entendre ses remarques assez… démoralisantes. Dire que j'ai failli arrêter mon régime le mois dernier parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'il y a des escargots dans la salade, chez l'épicier du coin.

**?** : Je ne vous dérange pas là ?

Le mec au casque vient de parler. Vu son style, c'est un ringard total : casque de moto (en bois ?), pantalon de cow-boy, chemise à poids noir et blanche, ceinture en tissu rouge… Clochard ! Ses fringues, il les a trouvés à la poubelle ou quoi ?! Mais où va le monde, j'vous jure…

* * *

**POV Amber :**

Elle a l'air bizarre, Mayanne.

_C'est normal, dès qu'elle t'a vu... Tu t'es déjà regardé dans un miroir ?_

Euh… Non ?

_T'as une tête…_

Bah ouais, c'est normal.

_C'est que…_

Elle a quoi ma tête ?

_T'as l'air d'une folle en liberté avec tes cheveux en pétards._

Bah… Et alors ?

_Rien, rien… _

Tiens, le mec au casque vient de parler.

_Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte !?_

Euh… Ouais ?

* * *

**POV Mayanne :**

« Un problème le clodo ? »

Pour moi, un mec ringard est un clochard et ce gars en fait parti ! Pfff… Plus ringard, tu meurs. Si on me prend en exemple, moi, j'ai un style irréprochable ! Une vraie star !

**?** : …

Moi : T'as perdu ta langue ?

**?** : ... Tu sais te battre ?

Moi : Si on compte que j'ai fais deux ans de judo, trois semaines de tir à l'arc, un stage de 3e dans un club de karaté... Normalement oui.

**?** : …

Moi : Tu parle pas inutilement en tout cas.

**?** : …

Moi : Au secours, je suis tombée sur un demeuré... totalementnulavecdesgoûtsdev êtementstrèsdifférentsdelano rmedesgensétantcensésencemon dequin'estpaslemienmaisquandmêmeunp euàcausedemaitreOdaquiapermi sdecréercemondetotalementlou foqueetfun.

**?** : … de quoi ?

* * *

**POV Jenny : **

Ils ont l'air totalement stupide. Surtout Mayanne. Okey, on peut se poser des questions sur qu'est ce que je fais ici et surtout comment j'ai échappé à cet bande de cinglés.

J'ai surtout attendu qu'ils soient partis et ai couru vers le centre ville dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion. C'est pas très loyal de partir en courant devant les ennemis mais j'ai pas franchement eu le choix...

En attendant je suis assise sur le toit d'en face. J'ai toujours adoré être en hauteur et escalader les murs. Maintenant, j'ai un vue d'ensemble sur toute la ville et plus particulièrement sur ce passe en bas. Je suis contente que Mayanne ai survécu mais... comment elle a fait ? Elle ne nage pas super bien, elle déteste l'eau de mer sauf quand c'est pas profond alors... Oh ! C'est donc ça son pouvoir...

* * *

**POV Mayanne :**

« Bon, c'est partit ! »

Concentration... Visualise l'endroit derrière le blond... Maintenant !

En une fraction de secondes, je me retrouva derrière le gars et lui ai donné un cou de pieds dans le casque, ce qui l'envoya voler un peu plus loin ( dans la vitrine du magasin d'en face ).

« Teleport' kick ! »

* * *

Et... ce chapitre est fini.

Jenny: Enfin... Tu nous paye un repas de Noël, maintenant ?

Moi: Et puis quoi encore !?

Amber: Arrête de me faire passer pour une abrutie et ce serai parfait !

Mayanne: Et puis donne moi de quoi acheter des vêtements !

Moi: Pour le repas de Noël, on verra plus tard. Amber, la personne qui a le controle dans ton corps ( donc toi ) a moins d'intelligence que l'autre ( Silver ) et lorsque vous changez... inversement.

Amber: C'est pas juste !

Silver: Finalement, j'ai plus envi d'avoir le contrôle pour une journée...

Amber: Même pour Noël ?

Silver: Hmmmmmm... Nanh !

Mayanne: C'est pas juste ! Jenny a changé de fringues plus souvent que moi !

Jenny: C'est ça, avoir des privilèges.

Mayanne: C'est injuste !

Moi: Tu viens d'arriver alors... VOUS LA METTEZ TOUT EN VEILLEUSE, PIGÉE !?

Tous: D'accord *pensent: on la tuera un jour...*


	26. FIGHT !

****Bonjour !

Voilà le chapitre 24. Pfffffff... J'ai cru que j'allais finir à court d'idées.

Simili D Axel : Mini fight Mayanne VS Killer !

Silver : Oh ! Le teleport' kick sert à remplacer le 'slash' avec l'arme. Tu t'en souviens ? J'en avais parlé avec Mayanne, Maya et toi. VAS-Y SILVER ! ATTACHE-LA, MAINTENANT !

* * *

**POV Mayanne:**

_En une fraction de secondes, je me retrouva derrière le gars et lui ai donné un coup de pieds dans le casque, ce qui l'envoya voler un peu plus loin ( dans la vitrine du magasin d'en face )._

_« Teleport' kick ! »_

Je me redressais péniblement. Ce gars a un casque hyper solide. Lorsqu'il l'a acheté, le vendeur lui a donné une garantie anti-choc de dingue. De loin on dirait du bois mais... c'est aussi solide que du métal. Je baisse mes yeux: ma chaussure est dans un état déplorable. Dire que j'ai payé une fortune pour avoir des ballerines de couleur mauve. Il va me rembourser, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Je regarde la vitrine d'en face: la fumée est parti et il n'y a plus personne. Euh... Il est où le mec au casque ?

« Mayanne, derrière toi ! »

Amber vient de crier. Je sens une présence derrière moi. Eheh, ça ne marche pas avec moi ça !

« Téléport' booh ! »

Et op là ! Je suis plus là. En fait, je suis juste au dessus de lui... qui regarde dans tous les sens pour me retrouver.

« Téléport' pillow ! »

Je me retrouve maintenant à moins d'un mètre au dessus de lui. Je met mon pieds en avant, près à lui donner un bon coup dans le casque. Mon pieds part à toute allure vers lui et... une faux vient le contrer. Une faux... C'est quoi ce délire !? C'est de la triche ! C'est pas cool ! C'est... WTF ?

* * *

**POV Amber:**

Beuh... Elle pourrait faire mieux.

_Elle est déjà plus forte que toi._

C'est vrai ?

_Effectivement._

Mais c'est pas normal !

_Si, son pouvoir est plus adapté au combat que le tien._

C'est à dire ?

_Ton pouvoir te rends uniquement invisible avec les objets avec lequels tu entre en contact._

Et Mayanne ?

_T'es cruche ou tu le fais exprès !?_

Euh...

_Pfff... Mayanne peut se téléporter où elle veut. Si elle avait une arme tranchante, elle serait redoutable._

Ça me fais penser...

_Non ! Tu pense toi ?_

Elle est où Jenny ?

_Lève la tête._

* * *

**POV Jenny:**

C'est bien ce que je pensais: Mayanne peut se téléporter. Elle n'a eu qu'à s'exercer un peu et elle a rejoint la terre ferme sans trop de difficultés. Ça va être pratique pour rentrer chez nous: un peu d'entrainement et elle pourra tous nous ramener mais... il manque sa soeur et mon frère. Et Cassis, quoi que... elle est bien soûlante parfois. Ce ne serai pas une grande perte... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !?

« Ohé ! Jenny ! »

Je baisse les yeux: Amber me fait des signes. Bon... La discrétion, c'est raté.

Mayanne ne bouge plus et me regarde. La faux c'est arrêté juste sous sa gorge. Je la vois qui devient rose, puis rouge, puis...

« ALORS TOI ! JE ME FAIS EXPLOSE ET TU REGARDE CA TRANQUILLEMENT SANS RIEN FAIRE !? »

Euh... Qu'est ce que je peux répondre...

« C'est cool que tu te fasse explosé ? »

Gros banc.

« Hmmmm... Nan ! Ça sonne faux. »

J'aime bien la tête que tire Mayanne: les yeux limite exorbités, son visage rouge de colère, les dents serrées...

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici, Miss ? »

Je tourne la tête à gauche: Traffy, Bepo, Sachi et Penguin.

« On a trouvé Mayanne. »

Je pointe du doigt la concernée, qui se trouve devant le bâtiment ayant laissé en plan le pauvre Killer. Cette dernière regarde le chirurgien et...

« C'est qui ce ringard ? »

... Elle est dans la m...

* * *

Ouais c'est court, je sais mais j'essaye de progresser dans le HS Noël 2 qui sortira NORMALEMENT (on est pas à l'abris d'un imprévu)... pour le nouvel an.

Un petite, riquiqui, minuscule review ?


	27. Corvées

Bonjour et Bonne Année à tous !

Simili D Axel: C'est prévu de revoir Kuneko pour... un super fight !

Silver: Ahahaha... Quelle super blague. Compte sur moi pour te faire souffrir au prochain chapitre.

Guest: ... Okey. ^^

* * *

**POV Mayanne :**

« … Et tu feras aussi la vaisselle.

- C'est pas juste…

- Une réclamation, Miss ?

- Non, non… »

J'y crois pas… Je me retrouve à faire la vaisselle dans son sous-marin.

Bon, j'avoue que je n'aurai pas dû lui dire qu'il était ringard… Et que son sweet était moche… Et que son pantalon était démodé… Et que son équipage était pire que les plus idiots soldats de la Marine… Et que son bonnet c'était pour les vieux… Et que Kidd était mieux foutu que lui…

Bref, j'ai perdu une tête, un bras, mes deux jambes… et un œil avant que Jenny ne lui demande poliment de me recoller mes membres, ce qui nous a donné un :

« Eh, Traffy ! Si tu ne la recolle pas, elle va se mettre à hurler, pleurer, va nous sortir tout un bouquin sur la réglementation du démembrement des gens au Moyen Age, que tu risque d'y prendre cher, qu'elle va appeler son avocat… »

En bref, elle m'a humilié au plus haut point.

Ensuite, le mec au casque nous a fait signe de la main qu'il était là, puis une fille aux cheveux blancs accompagné d'un samouraï a débarqué en gueulant à Jenny de venir se battre, puis l'ours bizarre s'est excusé quand un mec avec une écriture sur la casquette lui a parlé, puis Law a déclaré qu'un combat serai inutile, puis Amber a protesté en qualifiant une baston de ''fun'', puis Jenny a explosé de rire, puis j'ai paniqué quand j'ai remarqué que je m'étais cassée un ongle, puis on est finalement allé dans ce sous-marin tout en étant coursé par les trois autres cinglés (à savoir le samouraï, le mec au casque et la fille aux cheveux blancs) et puis… On est parti et je viens de me faire passer un savon pour avoir déclenché une bonne partie de ces évènements.

* * *

**POV Jenny :**

Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser maintenant. Mayanne doit laver le sous-marin, recoudre des vêtements, m'aider à préparer le repas, faire la vaisselle… Quand je pense qu'elle déteste faire ça. Maya aurai sauté de joie (elle qui ce tape tout le boulot généralement).

« Miss ? »

Je regarde Law

Il me regarde.

Je le regarde.

Il me regarde.

Je regarde Amber.

Elle se tord de rire.

Je me retourne vers Law.

Il ouvre la bouche.

Je sers les dents.

« Tu vas aider Mayanne à faire tout ça. »

Temps de réaction… 3, 2, 1…

« QUUUOOOOOIIIIII !? »

* * *

**POV Amber :**

Elle en tire une tête Jenny…

_A ta place, je partirai d'ici rapidement._

Pourquoi ?

_Toi aussi tu risque d'avoir des corvées._

Mais j'ai rien fais !

_C'est vrai que si je réfléchis bien…_

…

_… Tu n'as rien fais pour une fois !_

Bah voilà.

_C'est pas possible !_

Si puisque c'est le cas.

_Mais tu provoques toujours des catastrophes !_

Tu comptes me casser les pieds encore longtemps ?

_Et tu résonne normalement !_

Je ne suis pas comme ces gens dénués d'intelligence qui agissent comme des moutons.

_Euh… C'est vraiment toi Amber ?_

…

_Amber ?_

…

_Amber !?_

…

_AMBER !_

Ouahahahahahahahaha !

_… Hein ?_

Tu verrai ta tête !

_Euh…_

T'as vu que je peux t'imiter quand je veux ?

_… Tu viens de te foutre de moi en résumé ?_

Bah ouais !

_… Compte sur moi pour te pourrir la vie._

Et tu vas faire quoi ?

_Te réveiller la nuit, te faire vomir dès que tu avaleras quelque chose, t'empêcher d'aller aux toilettes…_

Okey je m'excuse pour m'être fichu de toi.

_Je préfère ça._

« Miss ? »

Oh ! Traffy vient de me parler.

« Comme tu n'as provoqué aucune catastrophes durant notre arrêt sur l'île… »

Pas de boulot, pas de boulot…

« Je vais te laisser tranquille…

- HOURA !

- …Pour l'instant. »

Yeah ! Ca va être une super semaine pour moi !

_... Elle n'a pas entendu la fin de la phrase._

* * *

__Bon bah voilà. C'est pas le chapitre le plus cool que j'ai écrit parce que... j'ai pas d'excuse.

Euh... un petite review ?


	28. Vous allez rire

Bonjour !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre (pas très long, je suis très fainéante).

Simili D Axel : J'hésitais à l'écrire mais comme ça t'a plut, je vais le reprendre pour ce chapitre.

ShaunyBlackSheep : Bonne année à toi aussi. Ehehehe... Amber peut paraitre louche mais quelque chose d'intéressant pourrait bien changer ses habitudes d'ici quelques temps... Je n'en dis pas plus.

Silver : J'ai pas mal d'idées pour le bouquin mais c'est pas pour l'instant. Soit content, les changements te concernent aussi, je crois, non ?

* * *

**POV Amber :**

Beuh… Je m'ennuie…

_Bien fait pour toi._

T'es pas cool.

_C'est dommage…_

De quoi ?

_Si j'avais le contrôle…_

Tu peux toujours courir.

_Saches que dès que tu faibliras…_

Tes menaces ne fonctionnent pas sur moi.

_Vraiment ?_

« A table ! »

Bon, on verra ça plus tard !

_Ehehehe…_

Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

_Mais rien, mais rien…_

Bah, rigole pas tout seul.

_On va manger ?_

Okey !

« A TABLE ! »

* * *

_5 minutes plus tard…_

* * *

**POV Jenny :**

Pffff… Je me suis ennuyée à cuisiner. Dans l'autre monde, j'allumais la radio ou mon portable pour me divertir et il faut croire qu'il n'existe que des Tones Dials qui diffusent la musique la plus nul de ce monde… Bref, j'ai fais de la salade pour Mayanne qui ne mange que ça (matin, midi, soir), de la pizza pour tout le monde SAUF, pizza spécial aux piments pour Amber. L'autre est aux anchois et elle déteste ça donc… Mwahahahahaha ! Quel plan diabolique ! Je vais me venger de toutes ses conneries que j'ai subies. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange chaud pour une fois.

« On mange quoi ? »

Tiens, ma victime vient de se mettre à table !

Moi : Pizza pour tout le monde !

Tous sauf 2 : Ouais !

Mayanne : Régime.

Law : Ce n'est pas très sain.

Moi : *pense : bande de rabat-joie* Salade pour Mayanne mais pour Traffy…

Mayanne : Donne ma salade à Traffy et voilà !

Moi : Et toi, tu vas prendre quoi ?

Mayanne : De l'eau !

Moi : Mais encore ?

Mayanne : De l'eau !

Moi : Et quoi d'autre ?

Amber : Il y a de l'eau !

Moi : Mais vous arrêtez à la fin !

Amber : Non, Il y a vraiment de l'eau, là.

Tiens, j'ai les pieds mouillés… Je baisse les yeux : j'ai les pieds qui nagent dans de l'eau.

« Euh… Capitaine ? »

* * *

**POV Mayanne :**

Il y a de l'eau. Il y a de l'eau ! IL Y A DE L'EAU ! Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire dans ces moments là !

« Tous à la flotte ! »

Gros blanc puis…

« ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! »

Mais j'y pense…

Je fonce dans la cuisine et ouvre la porte : je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose…

« Eh les gens, vous allez rire… »

Ils me regardent.

Je les regarde.

Ils me regardent.

Je les regarde.

Je souris.

« J'ai oublié de fermer le robinet d'eau. »

Law me sourit.

Et…

* * *

Et c'est tout ! La suite ce week-end ou avant... Ça dépend si j'ai des reviews (dont le compteur est en chute libre).

Au bout de la 100e review (que j'attends avec impatience), je posterai **LE** **HS Noël 2 + HS Nouvel An** (galettes des rois et compagnies y seront.)


	29. HS nouvel An

Bonjour/soir à tous !

J'avais pas prévu d'avoir 100 reviews en une journée donc j'ai dû essayer de me dépêcher.

Le style est légèrement changé (mare de devoir écrire les noms de personnages 50000 fois même avec le copier/collé)

Voilà le HS Nouvel An (cette fois le personnage principal sera Mura D. Kuneko)

* * *

_Quelque part sur Grand Line…_

* * *

« Kiddiddy n'a pas eu son cadeau de Noël… »

Pourquoi mon petit Kidoucalin ne veut pas être gentil ? Il n'est pas du tout câlin et ne fait jamais de blagues… Pourquoi ?

« Tu compte rester longtemps assise à ne rien faire ou tu nous file un coup de main ?

_ Hmmm ?

_ Irrécupérable…

_ T'es pas gentil Wide.

_ Arrêtez de discuter et retourner bosser.

_ Mets la en veilleuse, Killer. »

Un bruit d'explosion mit à notre dispute.

« Mettez-la en veilleuse avant que l'un d'entre vous finisse par-dessus bord. »

Houlà ! Mon petit Kidounounours s'énerve bien vite aujourd'hui. Généralement il nous menace seulement qu'à la 15e fois et pourtant c'est que la 8e.

« T'es stressé Kiddiddy ? »

Un sabre vint se planter juste au dessus de ma tête. Okey, il est stressé.

« C'est parce que Trafalgar est parti comme ça ? »

Un katana me frôla la joue cette fois-ci. Encore une bonne réponse.

« T'es en colère après moi ? »

Une balle de pistolet siffla au dessus de moi. Bon, il sait viser ou pas ?

« Je sais ! »

Tout l'équipage se trouvait maintenant autour de nous un grand silence étant installé.

« C'est parce que tu voulais un cadeau de Noël ! »

Oh ! Une veine vient d'apparaitre sur son front. Une deuxième, puis une troisième…

« KUNEKOOOOOO !

_ Je me suis trompée ? »

Mauvaise réponse ? Pourtant j'étais sûr de moi… Ou alors…

« C'est parce que t'as la honte de dire que tu aime Noël que tu t'énerve ? »

Un bras métallique m'attrape et me laisse en suspension au dessus de l'eau.

« Pffff… Okey, je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du te ridiculiser en disant la stricte vérité. Tu peux me reposer sur le pont maintenant ? »

Kidoudou semble réfléchir… Pour une fois. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait de la compote de pomme dans le cerveau ou plutôt à la place du cerveau.

« Kidd, elle peut encore nous servir à quelque chose… »

A bah on me reconnait enfin à ma juste valeur !

« … Comme faire la vaisselle. »

J'ai rien dit, laissez tomber.

« Ile en vue Captain' ! »

* * *

_Non loin de là…_

* * *

_« Rends-moi ce den-den muchi !_

__ Non ! Il fait appareil photo !_

__ Vous gueules ! Je peux même pas manger ma salade tranquillement !_

__ Qui a fouillé dans mon laboratoire ?!_

__ On s'en fout de ton labo Traffy !_

__ Y a plus important dans la vie que faire des expériences !_

__ Comme te faire lâcher cet escargophone ! »_

Vous l'aurez compris, on est plus chez Kidd et sa charmante (petite) amie mais chez le chirurgien de la mort et les visiteurs version fille.

_« Capitaine ! _

__ Ici, Sachi !_

__ Ile en vue ! »_

* * *

« Et magne toi, on ne reste pas plus de deux heures !

_ Okey Kidounours ! »

...

_« Dépêchez vous d'aller me chercher ces médicaments, on ne reste pas plus de deux heures !_

__ Okey Traffy !_

__ On peut acheter de la salade._

__ Tu penses vraiment qu'à manger toi ! »_

* * *

Pourquoi Kidd n'est pas sympas avec moi ? Je me le demande vraiment, là…

**/SBAM/**

Ouch ! Je suis rentrée dans quelqu'un !

_« Vous allez bie… »_

Je lève la tête. Tiens, tiens… Je crois que je n'avais pas fini mon combat, moi…

« _Temps mort ! On ne cherche pas les problèmes !_

_ Vraiment ?

_ _Bah… ouais_.

_ Pfff… De toute façon, j'ai pas envie de me battre aujourd'hui… »

Kidd m'a démoralisé. J'arrive même plus à lui trouver un surnom. A moins que…

« Dites, Trafalgar est sympas avec vous ? »

Gros blanc.

«_ Généralement ouais, mais aujourd'hui…_ »

Bon, j'ai une petite idée qui plairait à tout le monde, sauf Trafalgar bien sûr…

« Vous pouvez me rendre un service ?

_ _Bah oui !_

_ _Attends une minute Amber, c'est quoi comme service ?_

_ Faire une blague à Trafalgar et en même temps m'aider à faire un cadeau de Noël à Kidd.

_ _Et tu propose ?_

_ … J'ai aucune idée…

_ _Moi j'en ai une Jenny, moi j'en ai une !_

_ On en parle autour d'un chocolat chaud ? »

* * *

_15 minutes plus tard…_

* * *

« … Et voilà.

__ Ca va être trop cool !_

_ _Mieux que de manger de la salade !_

_ _Okey, je suis partante._

_ Rendez-vous ici dans une demi-heure, dans ce cas. »

* * *

« Tout est près ?

_ _Ouais._

_ Somnifère ?

_ _Dans le sac._

_ Robe rose bonbon ?

_ _Ici._

_ Den den-den muchi appareil photo ?

_ _Avec moi._

_ Den-den muchi de poches ?

_ _Ils sont là !_

_ Ours en peluche ?

_ _Dans le sous-marin._

_ Depuis quand il y a une peluche dans le sous-marin.

_ _Oublie ce que je viens de dire…_

_ C'est à cause de ça que Traffy t'a attaché ?

_ _T'occupe j'ai dit !_

_ Bon, on y vas ?

_ _C'est parti !_ »

* * *

« **Escargophone 1** : La cible est en vue.

**Escargophone 2** : Okey, équipe n°1, c'est à vous.

**Escargophone 3** : Le somnifère se trouve dans le verre.

**Escargophone 2** : Alors ?

**Escargophone 1** : Il l'a bu.

**Escargophone 2** : En entier ?

**Escargophone 1** : En entier. Il vient de s'assoir sur le sofa.

**Escargophone 2** : Okey, on lance le plan ''relooking express'' dans quelques minutes.

**Escargophone 1** : Il vient de s'endormir !

**Escargophone 2** : C'est parti. »

* * *

_Plus tard..._

* * *

« KIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDD ! »

Youhou ! C'est trop génial ! J'ai enfin le cadeau qui plaira à Kidd à coup sûr !

« Quoi encore !?

_ Cadeau. »

Je lui tends un bout de papier. Kidd le regarde, ouvre la bouche et…

« Comment as tu eu cette photo ?

_ Secret professionnel. »

Kidd explose de rire sous les regards interrogateurs des autres membres de l'équipage. Ehehehehe… C'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit Trafalgar Law en robe, un nœud papillon dans les cheveux et un nounours à la main en train de dormir.

* * *

Voilà !

Bon, je ne vais pas vous le cacher, je l'ai fais rapidement un soir où je n'avais pas de travail. C'est à dire... le 10/01/13 à 18:20:52.

Le chapitre normal sera pour ce week-end (et il est écrit sur papier déjà !)


	30. Blonde 1-0 Cinglée

Salut les gens...

Bon, j'ai pas du tout posté durant une semaine... Je sais, c'est pas cool mais je fais des trucs en dehors de la fiction... Comme me planter devant la TV... Ou encore discuter de choses et d'autres avec Amber du style:

_- (Amber) Tu le poste le prochain chapitre ou pas ?!_

_- (Auteur) Euh... La prof de maths a donné trop d'exos hier... J'ai pas eu le temps... *recule doucement*_

_- (Amber) ..._

_- (Auteur) ..._

_- (Amber) ... Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça ?_

_- (Auteur) Bah... Oh ! Regarde là-bas ! La perruque de prof de techno vient de s'envoler !_

_- (Amber) Mais bien sûr... *sort un poignard de sa poche*_

_- BipBip ! BipBip !_

_- (Auteur) 5 secondes... c'est Mayanne qui appelle. Allô ?_

_- (Mayanne) Salut ! C'était pour te dire que j'ai adoré aller au ciné avec Amber sans toi !_

_- (Auteur) QUOI ?!_

_- (Mayanne) On s'est enfilé du pop-corn, c'était génial ce week-end ! Bisous._

_- Bip... Bip..._

_- (Auteur) O.O'_

Comme quoi, je n'ai pas franchement beaucoup de temps pour poster... Donc, ce sera une fois par semaine (samedi généralement). Je ne vais plus demander de reviews car honnêtement... Je suis désespérée de n'en avoir qu'une ou deux par chapitres (même si c'est déjà ça...).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**POV Mayanne :**

« MAIS LACHEZ-MOI ! »

Okey, j'ai oublié de fermer le robinet d'eau lorsque j'ai voulu faire la vaisselle. Okey, je suis responsable d'une inondation. Okey, je vais me faire tuer… Minute, JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD !

Moi : NON !

Jenny : Tu nous as foutu une peur bleu crétine !

Amber : Aussi bleu que l'eau à nos pieds !

Moi : LACHEZ-MOI !

Amber : On la jette par-dessus bord ?

Grand silence.

Penguin : … Euh, on est sous l'eau, là.

Amber : Hmm ? J'y avais pas pensée.

* * *

**POV Jenny :**

Qui m'a fichu une demeurée pareille… Quoi qu'il en soit, Mayanne a arrêté de crier mais les autres… Sachi se retient pour de pas exploser de rire, Penguin se roule par terre en pleurant, Bepo ne comprend pas et Law… Il tire une mine désespérée.

* * *

**POV Amber :**

Pourquoi ils rigolent ?

_Tu sors des âneries plus grosses que toi._

Bah quoi !?

_Tu réalise ce que tu as dis !?_

Les pirates jetaient les gens par-dessus bord dans les films et les livres…

_On est peut-être dans un livre –ou plutôt un manga- mais là ce n'est pas sur un bateau que l'on se trouve, c'est dans un sous-marin !_

T'es méchant…

_Je suis bien forcé avec toi._

Bah, tans que tu ne te saoule pas…

_A cause de toi je peux même plus boire un bon vodka/café !_

Voilà pourquoi tu n'auras jamais le contrôle.

* * *

**POV Mayanne :**

Pourquoi tout le monde veut ma mort… C'est vrai, quoi ! Je suis belle, blonde, sexy, je peux me téléporter, faire la vaisselle –en cassant deux ou trois assiettes- mais j'ai le droit que l'on me fiche la paix pour au moins… Trois siècles ?

Bon, d'accord… Deux siècles. Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !

« Dis Mayanne, t'es idiote à cause de ta couleur de cheveux ou c'est naturel ? »

… J'ai bien entendu ? Amber vient de se fiche de moi ? DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE !?

« AMBEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! »

Je me suis téléportée devant elle et lui ai balancé mon poing dans la figure.

L'impact a retenti et Amber s'est effondrée sur le sol.

* * *

**POV Sachi :**

J'étais sûr que la situation déraperait…

« Amber ! Ca va ?! »

Mayanne ne l'a pas loupée en tout cas : elle aura un superbe œil au beurre noir quand elle se réveillera.

* * *

**POV LAW :**

Bon… Désormais, il y a dans ce sous-marin un ours qui parle, un mécanicien qui secoue une gamine cinglée qui est tombée dans les pommes, une folle furieuse blonde et une blasée en short…

C'est dans ces moments là que je regrette d'avoir pris des gens bizarre dans mon équipage… Mais au fait, où est Penguin ?

POV Bepo :

Pourquoi Amber fait la morte ? Les humains ont de drôles de coutumes. Mayanne est en train de danser –de joie-, Jenny soupire, Sachi secoue Amber, le Capitaine parait déprimé et Penguin… Tiens, le voilà qui revient avec…

* * *

**POV Jenny :**

En 21 ans d'existence, je n'ai jamais vu ça… Sauf une fois, dans un film.

« … D'où tu sors avec un cercueil ? »

Ouais, ouais… Un cercueil. Dans un sous-marin. Sous l'eau. Dans la salle principale.

MAIS OU IL A TROUVE CA !?

* * *

**POV Mayanne :**

(Imaginez l'air joyeux qui va avec =D )

Elle est dans les pommes ! Elle est dans les pommes ! Elle est… elle est… Elle est dans les pommes !

Et Penguin qui arrive avec un cercueil ! MAIS C'EST MERVEILLEUX !

« C'est génial ! Merci Penguin ! »

Je lui saute dessus et lui fait un petit bisou sur la joue –qui le fait rougir d'ailleurs-.

Moi : Amber n'est plus là !

Jenny : C'est ta faute.

Moi : C'est génial !

Jenny : Elle est à moitié morte je te signal !

Moi : On s'en fout ! Pour fêter ça… SALADE !

Jenny : Elle est en train d'agoniser et toi tu ne pense qu'à manger !

Moi : Mais j'ai faim !

**? : **_**Vous la mettez en veilleuse ou je vous coupe en deux, pigée ?**_

Gros blanc…

Je crois que j'ai fais une connerie…

* * *

Et voilà. Le chapitre la semaine prochaine ou plus tôt, je verrai en fonction de ma motivation (si Amber ne m'étripe pas avant...).

Essayez de trouver qui a lancé l'avant-avant-dernière phrase si vous voulez.


	31. Fanatique du Vodkacafé: le retour

Bonjour !

Merci à Aqua Equis, ShaunyBlackSheep, Simili D Axel, Miiana, HikariOnePiece, Pauline et Silver pour vos reviews. Ça m'a remonté le moral, beaucoup.

Bon, je poste le chapitre et j'évite mon blabla.

Enjoy.

* * *

**POV ? :**

_**Enfin ! Voilà maintenant 6 ans que j'ai attendu cela ! A moi la joie de commander et de me saouler au Vodka/café ! Mwahahahahahaha !**_

Quand tu auras fini avec ton rire pourri, tu me feras signe.

_**T'as du temps devant toi alors.**_

Bon, avant que ça dégénère, tu veux bien me rendre mon corps ?

_**Laisse-moi réfléchir 2 minutes…**_

…

_**Hmmmmmmmm…**_

…

_…**Mmmmmmmm… Nanh !**_

Bon, tu me le rends ?

_**Non.**_

S'il te plait ?

_**Non.**_

S'il te plait Silver, Ô grand fanatique du cocktail vodka mélangé avec du café, aurais-tu l'extrême amabilité de me rendre mon faible corps ?

_**Remballe tes jolies phrases pour flatter les abruties, ça ne fonctionnera pas.**_

RENDS-MOI MON CORPS !

_**Hors de questions.**_

Rends-le moi ou sinon…

_**Sinon quoi ? Tu vas te mettre à chialer comme une gamine ?**_

Parfaitement !

_**…**_

…

_**T'es sérieuse, là ?**_

Bah oui. Pourquoi ? T'as peur ?

_**Euh… Je suis enfin libre !**_

Détourne pas la conversation, tu veux ?

**_Euh…_ **

Bon, mon corps !

_**…**_

IMMEDIATEMENT !

_**Non.**_

Tu l'auras voulu…

_**N-non ! A-attend !**_

OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

_**Pitié, Arrête !**_

OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

_**STOP ! PITIE AMBER, ARRETE !**_

OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

**T_OUT CE QUE TU VEUX MAIS ARRETE !_**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

_**… ?**_

Tout ce que je veux ?

_**Euh… Façon de parler.**_

Bon, je te propose un marché…

_**…**_

Tu garde le corps…

_**Marché conclus !**_

…

_**…**_

… A ta place, j'aurai écouté jusqu'au bout.

_**Continue alors.**_

Bien. Donc, je disais que tu gardais le corps mais en contrepartie…

* * *

**POV Jenny :**

Les chances qu'une catastrophe arrive au cours du moins étaient pourtant minimes mais il faut toujours qu'un truc vienne tout gâcher…

Maintenant il y a une espèce d'Amber version mec, les cheveux un peu plus courts en short, en top bretelle et en collant rayé.

Moi : Salut mon p'tit Silver.

Silver : **Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !**

Moi : Alors, content maintenant ?

Silver : **On peut dire ça…**

Moi : Et Amber ?

Silver : **Heureuse.**

Moi : Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

Silver : **C'est évident…**

Honnêtement, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il peut faire… Peut-être se changer parce que là… On peut le qualifier de travesti.

Moi : … Donc ?

Silver : **ON FAIT LA FÊTE !**

.

.

« _Silver, 16 ans. Partage son corps avec Amber : une folle. Ayant subi je ne sais combien de torture de la part de sa colocataire, a sombré dans l'alcool et la dépression avant de se rabattre sur l'organisation de fêtes ayant pour boisson principale le Vodka/café. Se comporte souvent comme un gosse de 6 ans._

_Amber, 16 ans. Partage son corps avec Silver : un psychopathe alcoolique. S'amusant à torturer son colocataire, a décidé de pourrir la vie à quiconque veut l'aider. Comportement enfantin qui cause la plus part des dégâts, très utile quand on veut ridiculiser quelqu'un._ »

.

.

J'ai bien fait de tenir ce journal. Je peux maintenant rajouter dans la catégorie Silver : « _Sort toujours des truc incroyable dans les situations les plus désespérées_ ».

* * *

**POV Mayanne :**

POURQUOI !?

Bouhouhouhouhouhouhou… Snif.

Silver va me pourrir la vie encore plus qu'Amber ! Fini la belle vie ! Bonjour le retour des années de terreurs, les coups aussi bien physiques que mentaux, la torture et autres souvenirs lointains…

POURQUOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII !?

« **Mais j'y pense…** »

Glups ! C'est pas bon pour moi, ça. Vraiment pas bon !

Silver :** Mayanne !**

Moi : O-o-oui ?

Silver : **Amène toi !**

Moi : …

Silver : **Maintenant.**

Moi : HORS DE QUESTIONS ESPÈCE DE CINGLE ! TU VA DÉCOUPER TOUT CE QUI BOUGE, A COMMENCER PAR MOI ALORS JE NE BOUGERAI PAS TANT QUE TU RESTERAS ICI !

Pffffffff… Ca fait du bien de déballer tout ce que je pensais ou du moins une partie de ce que je pensais.

« Bon, bah… J'ai pas franchement le choix… »

Silver s'est tranquillement dirigé vers moi. Personne ne s'est manifesté : Jenny a les mains dans les poches, Sachi tremble comme une feuille, Penguin ressemble a une statue, Bepo ne fait rien et Law… Il regarde Silver, appuyé contre un mur.

« Bon, puisque je suis de retour… »

IL pose sa main sur mon épaule. Faites que je ne sois pas décapitée, Faites que je ne sois pas décapitée, Faites que je ne sois pas décapitée…

« Merci. »

Temps de réaction…

3…

2…

« Hein ? »

* * *

Voilà, la suite la semaine prochaine.


	32. C'est pour dans 5 heures !

Bonjour,

Voilà le chapitre ! J'en ai bavé cette semaine: Silver peut être terrible quand il s'y met. Entre les menaces et le coup du verre d'eau "accidentellement" renversé sur mon pantalon...

J'espère que ça vous plaira (pour le peu que j'ai écrit)

DJ-Mya972: Tiens, première fois que tu poste une review, non ? Ça me fais plaisir en tout cas.

Pauline: Toutes tes réponses dans les chapitres suivants.

ShaunyBlackSheep: Juste un pacte très utile par la suite.

* * *

**POV Mayanne :**

« Euh… »

Y a un truc que je ne pige pas là : Pourquoi il me remercie ? C'est vrai, quoi ! J'ai rien fait de gentil envers lui…

Moi : Euh… Pourquoi ?

Silver : **C'est simple…**

Moi : …

Silver : **JE SUIS LIBRE !**

Okey… On a un hystérique/alcoolique/fêtard/violent/dépressif/grand gamin/sauvage en liberté. On croirait pas mais c'est le cas : ce mec est cinglé.

« **Non, je suis pas cinglé !** »

A-attend… Tu m'entends ?

« **Bien sûr que je t'entends.** »

Okey…

* * *

**POV Jenny :**

Si j'étais un inconnu, je dirais que Mayanne est en train de parler toute seule. Maintenant que Silver est de retour, on va enfin s'amuser…

Moi : Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais…

Silver : **T'es sérieuse ?**

Moi : Très.

Silver : **Café ?**

Moi : Il en reste.

Silver : **Vodka ?**

Moi : Du rhum fera l'affaire.

Silver : **Bien…**

Moi : Donc…

Tous les deux : **O**N **F**A**I**T **L**A **F**Ê**T**E **!**!

* * *

**POV Sachi :**

Dites-moi que je rêve ! Ils sont tous fou ma parole !

Qu'une bande de jeunes débarque dans le sous-marin, passe encore.

Qu'ils viennent d'un autre monde, passe encore.

Qu'ils connaissent le futur, c'est pas un problème.

Qu'ils soient psychopathes, blazés, snob, ou autres ça ne me dérange pas.

Mais faire une fête dans un sous-marin ! C'est tellement… tellement… C'EST GENIAL !

* * *

**POV Penguin :**

Pitié… Pourquoi j'ai rejoins cet équipage ? Pourquoi ?! Peut être que c'est Sachi qui m'a convaincu… Non ! C'est pas la question !

« Vous voulez faire une fête ici ?! Dans le sous-marin ?! »

Imaginez que ça dérape ! Un coup dans le mur, une inondation, une attaque de la Marine, un Amiral qui débarque !

« **Bah ouais, pourquoi ?** »

* * *

**POV Law :**

… Qui vais-je découper en premier ? Je propose Silver : un être si imprévisible doit être intéressant sur une table d'opération.

« **Hors** **de question Trafalgar ! Je ne suis pas un vulgaire cobaye pour tes expériences !** »

De plus en plus intéressant. Je me demande ce que donnerait ce sujet avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang.

« **Arrête de penser, j'ai mal à la tête. Si tu veux voir un truc de cool, file de l'alcool et de la bonne musique.** »

Sachi : C-capitaine ?

Moi : …

Jenny : Alors, on la fait cette fête ?

Penguin : On est dans un sous-marin !

Silver : **Et alors ?**

Penguin : Et s'il arrive un accident !?

Mayanne : Bah… C'est qu'un détail.

Penguin : Un détail !?

Sachi : Ça pourrait être instructif…

Mayanne : …

Jenny : …

Silver : **…**

Moi : …

Mayanne : J'ai rêvée ?

Jenny : Non, non.

Silver : **La majorité l'emporte ! Préparez-vous, c'est pour dans 5 heures !**

.

.

.

Il n'y a finalement plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Bon, c'est pas top je sais mais j'ai une excuse: Silver me force à regarder Advengers le plus rapidement possible et de poster les chapitres le plus rapidement possible. Donc, je ne suis pas vraiment multitâches et... Oh et puis tout le monde s'en fiche après tout.

La suite Mercredi ou Samedi.


	33. Chemise blanche ou top à paillettes ?

Bonjour !

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté de chapitres durant une longue période. J'ai quand même de bonnes raisons: interdiction d'utiliser l'ordi (c'est horrible les adultes -surtout les parents), j'avais trop de travail, les DST communs approchaient pour moi...

Mais c'est fini maintenant ! je peux donc poster des chapitres.

**Mais**, je ne pourrai pas en poster pendant la deuxième semaine des vacances (pour la première, ce n'est pas sûr)

...

Pauline: Je vais faire une ellipse là dessus pour une bonne raison que je ne dirais pas pour l'instant.

ShaunyBlackSheep: Désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster ça avant.

Mufy: Accident à venir.

* * *

**POV Silver :**

« **JENNY ! IL VIENT CE VODKA/CAFÉ !** »

J'aurai jamais fini à temps sans un coup de boost.

« **JEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYY !** »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ! La fête va être foutue si j'ai pas de caféine et d'alcool !

« **DÉPÊCHE !** »

Bon, j'ai un émetteur-récepteur, des enceintes pas trop destroy, un manipulateur électronique v.2 et un amplificateur de signal. Si avec ça j'arrive pas à nous reconnecter…

« Avec ou sans sucre ? »

Je me retourne.

Moi : **Et c'est maintenant que tu te pointe !?**

Jenny : Va trouver de la vodka dans ce sous-marin…

Moi : **Pfff.**

Jenny : Tu compte faire quoi avec tous ce matos ?

Moi : **Nous relier de l'autre côté.**

Jenny : Tu vas pas aller bien loin avec des enceintes comme qui dirait… à moitié en ruines.

Moi : **Nature.**

Jenny : …

Moi : **…**

Jenny : …

Moi : **Le café.**

Jenny : Je vois pas le rapport.

Après la fanatique du Nutella au régime, sa sœur qui hurle tout le temps, la gamine sadique et folle qui est en colloc' avec moi, la petite qui dort tout le temps, le gosse qui adore les animaux dangereux, j'ai le droit à la blasée/débile/nulle en l'informatique.

« Je te pose ça là et je te laisse à tes occupations. »

Elle a posé ce qu'elle appelle ''un cocktail parfait si tu veux passer ta nuit en train de vomir tes tripes'' et ai sortie.

_Bon, on travaille ou pas ?_

C'est parti, mais applique toi.

_Comptes sur moi._

* * *

**POV Jenny :**

Vodka/café ou ''comment passer une nuit blanche''. Tssss… Il n'a vraiment rien d'autre à faire ?

Moi, par contre, j'ai du boulot : il faut des gâteaux apéritifs, de l'alcool, des boissons non alcoolisées, des pizzas, des lasagnes… Et de la salade !

_5 minutes plus tard…_

Je commence à regretter de cuisiner : dès que Bepo passe, ma cuisine trépasse. Les poils d'ours dans la pizza, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

Oh, et puis je pourrai me venger de quelques personnes au passage… Non, ce serai trop horrible. Je recommence !

* * *

**POV Mayanne :**

Le top rouge ou le top noir ? Lequel est le plus sexy ? Je crois que c'est le rouge mais j'ai bien le noir.

Que choisir ? Rouge ou noir ? Oh ! J'ai oublié que j'en ai un autre doré ! Ce sera donc doré.

Mais j'en ai aussi un de couleur argent qui est avec des paillettes. Lequel est donc le mieux ?

Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Ça m'énerve !

Pourquoi les choix les plus difficiles sont ceux qui peuvent changer une vie ?!

* * *

**POV Sachi :**

Une fête. Qu'est ce que je peux mettre pour une fête ? A part ma combinaison blanche… Il me reste une chemise et… un pantalon marron.

Pour les chaussures par contre… Bottes ou sandales ?

Mais pourquoi je me prends la tête, vraiment ? C'est qu'une fête après tout...

* * *

**POV Penguin :**

Cravate ou nœud papillon ? Dire que la dernière fois que j'ai fais la fête était… A la formation de l'équipage… Dans North Blue.

Brrrrrr... Je me souvient encore du froid qu'il faisait !

* * *

**POV Law :**

Une fête. Et puis quoi encore ? Tant qu'on y est, autant inviter la Marine.

Quoique… Il y aura de l'alcool. Et Silver sera sans doute ''bourré'' et sans défense.

Un nouveau sujet sur ma table d'opération serait le bienvenue.

* * *

**POV Silver :**

Enfin !

_Tu en pense quoi, alors ?_

C'est génial !

_Merci._

Bon, on l'essaye ou pas ?

_Non, c'est pas la peine._

Pourquoi ?

_Il y a autre chose à faire avant._

Comme ?

_Devine…_

* * *

**POV Jenny :**

C'est prêt ! Pizza 4 fromages, biscuits apéritifs, cocktails vodka/café… Plus qu'une chose à faire !

« A TABLE ! »

* * *

Et voilà.

Encore milles excuses pour le retard.


	34. Marineford

Bonjour !

Avant tout, je fais une déclaration: Pas de chapitres la semaine prochaine. Je pars en vacances et je n'aurai pas internet.

Je m'excuse par la même occasion pour ne pas avoir poster de chapitres: la fête avec Amber et Silver, c'est nocif pour Jenny et pour moi (surtout quand on boit jusqu'à 1h du mat')

Ce chapitre va vous permettre de découvrir (ou plutôt d'apercevoir) LES grands méchants de la fiction ET les autres personnages.

On arrive à la fin de l'Arc 1 et l'Arc 2 est en cours de préparation (il sera moins long malheuresement).

Kyona-sama : Pas de passage (pas tout de suite, du moins...) mais la suite ^^

Mufy : Jenny garde ses forces pour des vengeances... beaucoup plus diabolique. Ehehehe...

* * *

**POV Jenny :**

Ouuuuiiiillllllleeeee... Ma tête... Jamais plus je ferai la fête... J'arrive même plus à bouger mes bras.

Gnn ! Tiens, pourquoi je suis attachée ? Il fais drôlement sombre ici. Il doit y avoir eu une coupure de courant.

« Ohé ! Y a quelqu'un ? »

...

...

...

Non, y a personne.

Je me demande où je suis par contre: des chaînes, des épées, des toiles d'araignées, de la vieille pierre, des barreaux, un squelette, de l'eau... Un squelette ? Youpi, j'ai un colocataire...

« Super journée... »

J'ai jamais de chance. A coup sur, je suis en prison. Ca ressemble beaucoup à la cellule de dégrisement de ma ville; si on enlève les chaînes, les épées, les toiles d'araignées, la vieille pierre, les barreaux, le squelette et l'eau.

Bon, je devrais peut être me bouger un peu... Rectification: j'ai les bras attachés et un boulet aux pieds. Il ne manque plus que croiser les daltons et c'est le parfait décor de film.

« Bien dormi ? »

Je tourne la tête.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? »

J'aurai finalement tout vu.

? : Je te retourne la question.

Moi : J'en sais rien.

? : Moi de même.

Moi : Tu sais où sont les autres ?

? : J'ai croisé Cassis et Maya à l'extérieur sinon j'ai vu personne d'autre.

Moi : Amber, Silver et Mayanne étaient avec moi.

? : Je sais même que t'as rejoinds Panda-man.

Moi : C'est pas Panda-man, c'est Traffy.

? : Moi je te dis qu'il ressemble à un Panda.

Moi : Et c'est quoi tes références ?

? : Son jeans et son chapeau rappellent les coloris d'un Panda.

Moi : Tu sais où on est au moins ?

? : Marineford.

Moi : Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

? : Bah, on va se faire exécuter.

* * *

**POV Amber:**

« OOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhéééééé ééééééééé ! »

_Ca ne sert à rien de hurler: personne ne viendra._

J'ai bien le droit d'espérer ?

_Non._

C'est pas gentil.

_Je sais._

Méchant.

_Je sais._

On est où ?

_Je sais pas._

Ils sont où les autres ?

_Je sais pas._

Qu'est ce qui nous ais arrivé ?

_Je sais pas._

* * *

**POV Mayanne:**

Plus jamais je ne ferai la fête, plus jamais !

Mon top est déchiré. Mon short en lambeaux. Mes cheveux en pétard. J'ai des coupures sur les bras et les jambes.

« Bouhouhouhouhouhou... »

J'en peux plus ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !

« Arrête de chialer, tu me fais pitié. »

Je redresse la tête.

Moi : Soeurette !

Maya : C'est bon, t'as fini de pleurer ?

Moi : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Maya : La même chose que toi, crétine.

Moi : Se lamenter sur le sort de ses vêtements ?

Maya : Oublie ce que j'ai dit...

Moi : Où sont les autres ?

Maya : Y a pas marqué ''devin'' sur mon front.

Moi : On est où exactement ?

Maya : Dans une cellule de la prison de Marinefort en plein milieu de Grand Line, dans le monde de One Pièce.

Moi : Et Traffy ?

Maya : Trafalgar et les autres équipages ne sont pas présents.

Moi : Autres équipages ?

Maya : Hawkins, Drake, Eustass Kidd... Les Supernovaes.

Moi : Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

Maya : Pour commencer, taits-toi et attends.

* * *

_Quelque part à Marineford..._

* * *

**POV ? :**

? : Maintenant qu'ils sont tous là, je veux récupérer mon dut.

? : Fufufufufu... Mais bien sûr ma petite.

? : Leurs pouvoirs sont importants, ne l'oubliez pas.

? : Mais bien sûr... Mais bien sûr...

? : Maintenant que j'ai le portable, localiser Rough Tell sera un jeu d'enfant.


	35. Traitre

Bonjour !

Je poste un dernier chapitre avant mon départ en vacances. J'ai tout prévu pour vous faire attendre loooonnngtemps.

Silver : Voilà le chapitre.

Mufy : On est pas dans la même zone. Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi : une heure de cours en moins, c'est cool.**  
**

* * *

**POV Jenny :**

Bon, eh bien… Je crois que notre aventure va se finir ici.

Je n'aurai pas l'occasion de retourner dans ma chambre, chez moi, dans un lit bien douillet…

« Ça va, grande sœur ? »

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est mon frère : inconscient du danger.

Moi : Ouais…

Derek : T'as pas la forme.

Moi : J'aime pas être enfermée.

Derek : Si seulement j'avais ma Psp…

Moi : A quoi ça te servirais ?

Derek : Passer le temps.

Moi : Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

Derek : Bah… J'ai un peu énervé le gars bizarre qui a de longs bras…

Moi : Scratchmen Apoo.

Derek : Ouais, ce mec m'a éjecté de son navire quand je lui ai dit que ça musique était pas cool.

Moi : Et ?

Derek : Bah, j'suis tombé sur un autre gars bizarre qui se trouvait sur un surf avec une chaudière en guise de moteur…

Moi : Portgas D. Ace.

Derek : Je l'ai croisé et on a papoté.

Moi : Réellement ?

Derek : Je lui ai dit que je te cherchais et il m'a regardé bizarrement.

Moi : Y a de quoi…

Bon, mon frère s'est fait balancé par-dessus bord et a rencontré Ace... Ça crains.

* * *

**POV Amber :**

Bon, comment on fait pour sortir d'ici ?

_J'ai pas la science infuse._

Essaye de communiquer avec les autres.

_Mon pouvoir est limité de plus je ne peux entendre que les pensées._

Comment on a fait pour se retrouver ici ?

_J'ai réfléchi à plusieurs hypothèses…_

Qui sont ?

_Premièrement : Lors de la fête, on s'est tous saoulés, il restait très peu de personnes sobres encore présentes. Bepo n'avait plus toute sa tête après deux verres de saké –ce qui est normal pour un animal-, Sachi et Penguin se sont endormis vers la fin de la soirée. Seul Law est resté sobre : il n'a pas touché à une goutte d'alcool. Sachant qu'il ne semblait pas apprécier l'idée que nous restions dans son sous-marin, il aurait très bien pu nous livrer à la Marine._

Mais lui aussi est recherché, et puis… Il ne voulait pas nous ouvrir le ventre.

_Ça n'aurait pas été bénéfique pour lui. J'y ai aussi pensé._

Et tes autres hypothèses ?

_Deuxièmement : On connait tous nos pouvoirs. Jenny peut faire exploser des sphères noires, Mayanne peut se téléporter, tu peux devenir invisible et je peux entendre ce que les gens pensent. Mais les autres ? Maya, Derek et Cassis ? Imagine que l'un d'eux ait le pouvoir de déplacer des gens ou des objets. Si l'un d'entres eux se trouvaient ici, en danger, qu'il ait voulu que l'on vienne l'aider. On se seraient tous retrouvés ici, ivres à cause de la fête. Tous capturés et enfermés._

…

_Et troisièmement : Une erreur de manipulation dans le sous-marin aurait pu nous faire retourner à la surface et pour notre plus grand malheur, près de Marineford. L'alcool fait des ravages, cela est aussi à envisager._

J'ai une quatrième option…

_Laquelle ?_

On a été trahi.

_Par qui ?_

Il n'y a que deux personnes…

_Qui ?_

Trafalgar Law.

_Ça m'étonnerai. Qui est la seconde personne ?_

Elle nous déteste tous…

* * *

**POV Mayanne :**

« On peux s'échapper. »

J'en suis sûr. Si je me téléporte en dehors de la cellule avec Maya, on pourra partir.

Maya : Oubli.

Moi : Mais…

Maya : On ne pourra pas tous partir.

Moi : Mais…

Maya : Certains ne survivront pas.

Moi : Qu-Quoi ?

Maya : Le seul moyen de tous partir, c'est que l'on s'échappe tous quand on sera réunis.

* * *

**POV : ?**

Maintenant que j'ai le téléphone, j'ai plutôt intérêt à me méfier.

Rentrer est la priorité. Tans pis si les autres restent.

« Fufufufufu… Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire ma petite Cassis ? »

Ce plumeau ambulant… Une vraie plaie, quoique…

« Je vais attendre. Des choses intéressantes risquent d'arriver bientôt. »

J'ai sommeil par contre… Je ferai bien une petite sieste moi…

Moi : Désolé Dofla- *baille* mingo. Mais j'ai un peu sommeil. A la prochaine !

Je commençai à m'éloigner quand…

« DOFLAMINGOOOOO ! »

Je me retourne : une fille aux longs cheveux blancs est… accrochée au cou de Doflamingo.

« Salut ! Kiddoudou dort encore alors je viens te faire un petit coucou ! »

Bon…

* * *

**POV Jenny :**

Il fait toujours sombre et j'ai froid.

« J'ai faim, grande sœur… »

Pfff… Il pense qu'à manger celui là.

« Heureusement, Ace viendra nous apporter à manger… »

Bon, il y a quand même du positif… QUOI ?!

Moi : Attends un peu !?

Derek : Quoi ?

Moi : Ace va venir ?!

Derek : Bah ouais.

Moi : J'ai loupé un épisode, là ?

Derek : J'avais oublié de te dire que t'as fais la une des journaux.

Moi : Euh…

Derek : ''La fille qui a tué un Dragon Céleste va se faire exécuté''.

Moi : C'est quoi le rapport avec Ace ?

Derek : Bah… Quand j'ai papoté avec lui, on s'est mis d'accord sur certains trucs…

Alors là… C'est la première fois que je vois mon frère qui me sort quelque chose d'intéressant.

**« ALERTE GÉNÉRALE ! ACE AU POINGS ARDENTS A ATTAQUE LE SECTEUR 5 ! AUX ARMES ! »**

* * *

Et voilà ! Je vous souhaite un super moment de désespoir en attendant le prochain chapitre ^^**  
**

PS: Même si je n'ai pas d'ordi en vacances, j'ai internet via mon portable donc je vois toutes vos reviews. Après je dis ça comme ça...


	36. On saute ?

Bonjour (ou bonsoir)

Je suis de retour de vacances et je vous poste le dernier chapitre de l'Arc 1.

Un chapitre bonus viendra plus tard dans la semaine (peut-être demain si j'ai le temps). J'en profiterai pour corriger toutes les erreurs d'orthographes et autre incohérences des chapitre précédents.**  
**

Portgas D. Hikaru : Je vais suivre ton conseil.

ShaunyBlackSheap : J'expliquerai ça dans l'Arc 2.

Mufy : Peut-être bien...

Kyona-sama : Je suis de retour avec THE New Chapter.

Silver : La voilà, le chapitre.

* * *

**POV Jenny :**

**« ALERTE GÉNÉRALE ! ACE AU POINGS ARDENTS A ATTAQUE LE SECTEUR 5 ! AUX ARMES ! »**

Finalement, je crois bien que les miracles existent. Bon, une coïncidence, ça existe mais là…

Premièrement, je me fais sauver par un membre de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche, _comme par hasard._

Deuxièmement, je tombe sur un Crétin Céleste, _comme par hasard._

Troisièmement, Trafalgar Law me prend dans son équipage sans trop protester, _comme par hasard._

Quatrièmement, Amber et Silver apparaissent dans le sous-marin, _comme par hasard._

Cinquièmement, je découvre un secret bien gardé sur Traffy, _comme par hasard._

Sixièmement, je retrouve Mayanne un peu plus tard en ville et rencontre une fille un peu étrange, _comme par hasard._

Septièmement, je me retrouve ici, avec mon frère, enfermée dans une cellule, _comme par hasard_, ou plutôt… _mystérieusement_.

Et maintenant, l'Allumette vient de débarquer ici.

Nan, mais sérieusement, c'est quoi cette vie tordue !? Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est… Comment sommes nous arrivés ici ? Pas seulement à Marinford, mais dans ce monde.

« JENNNNYYYYY ! »

Euh…

« ON EST VENU TE CHERCHEEEERRRRR ! »

… Okey. Par contre, j'aimerai bien savoir qui est le ''on''.

« JENNNNNYYYYY ! »

Euh… Je vais peut-être lui répondre… Sans paniquer et en restant zen, bien sûr.

« A L'AIDE ! PAR ICI ! ACCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEE ! AU SECOUUURRRRSSS ! »

* * *

**POV Ace :**

Gauche ou Droite ? Gauche ? Droite ? Gauche ? Droite ?

Rahhhh ! Pourquoi il y a tant de couloirs ici ?!

« JENNNNNYYYYY ! »

Bon… Je me dépêche de la trouver et je retourne finir mon assiette. Un bon couscous avec beaucoup de viande et de légumes…

Et dire que Marco m'a viré de table pour aller la chercher…

« JENNNNNYYYYY ! »

Allez… Réponds !

« A L'AIDE ! PAR ICI ! ACCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEE ! AU SECOUUURRRRSSS ! »

Bingo !

* * *

**POV Jenny :**

« ACCCCEEEEEEEE ! »

Il est là ! Ace est là ! On va pouvoir sortir d'ici !

« J'ai l'impression de voir une fan hystérique… »

Tiens, je l'avais oublié celui là.

Moi : Ace va nous sortir de là !

Derek : Okey mais relax…

Moi : Mais Ace est là !

Derek : Zennnn… Il va venir mais arrête de bouger.

Pitié, Ace, fait vite.

« JENNYYYYYYYYY !

_ PAR ICI !

_ PAR OU ?

_ PAR LA ! »

Vite, Ace ! Mais… J'y pense, les chaînes… C'est du granit marin. Ace ne pourra pas les faire fondre ! Je suis une idiote ! Une idiote ! Une idiote ! Comment on va faire ?!

Je sais !

Moi : Derek, protège-toi comme tu le peux.

Derek : Euh… Pourquoi ?

Moi : Je vais faire sauter la cellule et les chaînes.

* * *

**POV Ace :**

« ACE AUX POINGS ARDENTS EST ICI ! TROUVEZ-LE ! »

Aïe ! Ca se complique…

« DEPECHEZ-VOUS DE LE TROUVER AVANT L'ARRIVEE DE L'AMIRAL KIZARU ! »

… C'est encore pire.

« CHERCHEZ PAR IC- »

Un bruit d'explosion retentit, suivi de :

**?** : Et voilà le travail !

**? **: Nan mais t'est folle ou quoi ?!

**?** : Je vais bien pourtant.

**?** : Ouais bah pas moi.

* * *

**POV Jenny :**

Et c'est parfait on est sortit vivants et sans une égratignure de cet horrible cachot.

« NE BOUGEZ PLUS ! »

Un nombre incalculable de soldats se trouvaient autour de nous, fusils en mains, près à tirer.

Moi : Euh… Vous pouvez baisser vos fusils ?

Derek : Et tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont t'écouter ?

Moi : Cela ce pourrai bien.

Derek : Mais bien sûr.

Bon, je résume la situation : Je viens de faire sauter ce qui nous rendait prisonniers, je me fais gueuler dessus, on fait trois pas, on se fait menacer par des soldats et je me fais encore gueuler dessus. Quelle vie !

Bon, deux solutions sont possibles : soit on fonce dans le tas et on les massacre pour se barrer ensuite, soit on attend gentiment qu'Ace vienne nous tirer de là –ce qui revient au même au final-.

Un truc tire sur ma manche… Je regarde à côté de moi : mon frère, me tirant la manche et pointant du doigt une ombre derrière un mur.

« ACE ! ON TE VOIT ! PLANQUE-TOI MIEUX QUE CA LA PROCHAINE FOIS ! »

Les soldats se sont retournés lentement… Pour au final entendre un :

« TU POUVAIS PAS TE TAIRE A LA FIN !? »

Bon… Mon adorable et très intelligent petit frère vient de réduire notre unique espoir à 0% de chance de s'en sortir vivant et en un seul morceau. Que je l'aime, vraiment, je ne ressens absolument aucune envie de le tuer en ce moment…

Si je m'en sors vivante, je promets de traquer et tuer celui qui m'a lâchement abandonné ici…

Derek : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Moi : Soit on reste ici, soit on fonce.

Derek : Je reste ici.

Moi : HEIN ?!

Derek : A quoi ça sert de courir ? Autant rester tranquillement ici : on est logé et nourrit gratuitement.

Oh My God… Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour avoir un petit frère pareil…

« Hum. »

Merde ! J'avais complètement zappé les soldats.

« ATTRAPPEZ LES ! »

Pas le choix.

« COURREEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZ ! »

Derek a foncé droit devant suivi d'Ace, de moi et des soldats. Certains ont tellement eu peur quand j'ai hurlé qu'ils se sont écartés.

On a couru, couru, couru et encore couru, passant devant une porte, puis une autre, une autre et encore une autre.

« JENNYYYYY ! »

Cette voix…

« AMBER ! »

Elle est dans le coin.

« JENNYYY ! »

Mayanne et Maya aussi.

Ace : T'as des amies à proximité ?

Moi : Trois.

Ace : Où ?

Moi : Pas loin.

D'un coup, Amber, Mayanne et Maya ont déboulé derrière nous.

Amber : Salut !

Moi : D'où vous sortez ?!

Maya : Comme toi.

Mayanne : C'est qui le joli mec devant toi ?

Derek : C'est Portgas D. Ace.

Amber: L'Allumette !

Maya : On va où ?

Mayanne : N'importe où, tant qu'il y a de la salade à manger.

Derek : Tu pense qu'à manger…

Ace : Couscous, ça vous tente ?

Maya : Okey.

Mayanne : C'est pas sain.

Derek : Y a de la viande ?

Moi : De l'alcool ?

Mais c'est génial ! Nourriture, alcool, amis et amies…

« On a un problème… »

Aie ! Mon frère va encore nous sortir un truc bizarre.

« Qui sait nager ici ? »

N-a-g-e-r… C'est une blague ?

« On va devoir sauter. »

Je regarde devant : un trou dans le mur. On voit la mer et un navire.

Je regarde derrière : des soldats, plein de soldats.

« Ace, tu sais nager? »

L'intéressé fit non de la tête.

« Prêt à sauter ? »

Non, non, non ,non, non, non, non ,non, non…

« SAUTEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZ !

_ OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »


	37. HS Arc 1

_Bonjour/Bonsoir/Salut/Coucou à tous !_

_Comme promis, j'ai concocté un petit HS en deux parties pour ce chapitre:_

_-Le bêtisier et les scènes coupées_

_-Les incohérences et autres choses qu'Amber a remarqué_

_Par la même occasion, je préviens que le style d'écriture et de narration seront légèrement changés pour l'Arc 2.  
_

_J'aurai par la même occasion besoins d'autres OC pour... Ehmm... Suspence ! Donc, si vous voulez proposer les vôtres ^^ J'expliquerai tout ça en détail à la fin._

* * *

**_Le bêtisier et les scènes coupées_**

Chapitre 2 : L'eau, ça mouille

_« Pourquoi ça arrive qu'à moi ces trucs là ! »_

_-SPLASH!_

_De l'eau, je viens de me prendre de l'eau sur la tronche ! Je lève la tête: un vieil homme à sa fenêtre avec un seau d'eau à la main._

_-Fiche le camp, espèce de délinquant !_

_-Tu t'es regardé dans une glace avant de parler papy !_

_-Vous les jeunes, aucun respect._

_-Descend de ton perchoir l'ancêtre et vient me parler en face !_

-J'arrive, et tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe !_  
_

-Euh...

La fenêtre claqua d'un coup sec. Il a pas l'air content en tout cas.

« Je me barre ou pas ? »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, en grinçant... Ou plutôt en couinant. C'est bizarre très bizarre...

Une ombre s'avance lentement, avec un bruit irrégulier... En résumé c'est le vieux monsieur avec sa canne.

-Je disais donc...

-Euh... Je blaguais m''sieur...

-Hum.

-S'vous plait, je peux part-

-Donc, je disais que je me chauffait avec du bois d'acacia de très bonne qualité que j'ai acheté à un ami du cousin de mon beau-petit-fils à très bon prix en le commandant par le journal porté par un oiseau voyageur fort sympathique auquel j'ai donné des graines que j'avais acheté sur la marché à une vieille dame accompagné de sa petite fille qui ne l'était pas et qui était en fait une petite fille perdue dans cette immense ville...

...

J'me suis sauvée avant la fin.

/.::.\

Chapitre 6 : Game Over

_Deux heures se sont écoulées. Je me trouve maintenant dans une forêt. Un amiral est venu; je me demande qui c'était Kizaru, Aokiji ou... mince ! Je m'en souviens plus. Bah, tant pis. En bref, je peux pas retourner en ville, tout les navires sont bloqués au port et j'ai nul part où aller._

_Le soleil commence à se coucher. J'aurai dù rester sur le Moby Dick... au pire, quelques frères supplémentaires c'est pas trop grave._

_Un craquement se fait entendre. Je me retourne. Choc._

_« Mais, c'est... »_

Dire que j'ai attendu ce moment pendant des jours et des jours, durant des années, de longue nuits...

« Mais, c'est le Père Noël ! »

/.::.\

Chapitre 8 : Le bon deal

_Je prends le risque; je m'approche lentement de lui. Je tends la main et là, il fait un truc dont je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable._

_Il retire sa main et dit:_

_« Au final, je ne vais pas te le montrer, Miss »_

_J'étais plantée là, les bras ballants. Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort, un mec super classe et psychopathe vient de me faire le coup du ''Tu veux ? Hé ben non, tu l'auras pas''._

_Moi: NAN MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI OU QUOI ?!_

Law: Mais bien sûr ^^

Moi: Je vais t'étriper, t'arracher les yeux, te découper en rondelles, te faire passer à la marmite, te bruler vif, t'arracher la peau...

Law: On se calme, Miss.

Moi: ET COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME !?

Law: La fiction est en Rated T, pas en M.

Moi: O.o *comment il sait ça, lui ?*

/.::.\

Chapitre 11 : Je suis une pirate

_Law : Rejoins mon équipage._

_Penguin et Sachi : HEIN ?!_

_Moi : A une condition._

_Law : Qui est ?_

_Moi Je cuisine._

_Law : Bienvenue à bord du Heart, Miss._

Moi : Je te préviens, je cuisine mal.

Law : C'est pas un problème.

Moi : 90% des plats que je cuisine sont brulés; les 10% qu'il restent sont toxiques.

Law : Tant mieux, j'aurai de nouveaux cobayes...

Penguin et Sachi : HEIN ?!

/.::.\

Chapitre 12 : Miss Amber et Mister Silver

_Law : Comment es-tu arrivée ici, Miss ?_

_Amber : Bah je suis restée avec Jenny lors de la réunion._

_Penguin : U-une réunion ? *****pense : de sorcières…*****_

_Amber : Tu ne leur as pas dit ?_

_Moi : J'ai pas jugé ça utile._

_Sachi : Jugé utile de parler de quoi ?_

Moi : Nan mais ça te regarde ?! Malpolie.

Amber : Elle a pas tord...

Penguin : Elles ont raison.

Sachi : Traitre ! Vous vous êtres ligués contre moi ! Avoue-le, Penguin !

Sachi a commencé à hurler sur Penguin, qui a commencé a hurler à son tour encore plus fort, puis Sachi en a rajouté une couche, puis Penguin a hurlé encore plus fort... Jusqu'à ce que Law déclare :

« Le prochain qui parle passe sur ma table d'opération. »

/.::.\

Chapitre 13 : La vérité

_« Au départ, nous étions 6 (ou plutôt 7 avec Silver). Mayanne et sa sœur Maya, Amber, mon frère Derek et moi. On s'était donné rendez-vous chez Mayanne pour défendre un cause qui remettait en question notre vie… »_

_Le silence s'était installé dans la salle._

_« … Sans un produit alimentaire bien particulier que le gouvernement voulait taxer… »_

_Sachi et Penguin avaient un air grave._

_« … et c'était pour empêcher la taxe sur… Le Nutella. »_

_Amber avait les larmes aux yeux, Bepo était aussi largué que Sachi et Penguin quand à Law… difficile à dire._

_Amber : Pourquoi…_

_Moi : C'est dur mais courage…_

_Amber : Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens…_

_Moi : Et dire qu'ils vont le faire…_

_Amber : Je… je… OOOOUUUUUIIIIIIINNNNNNNN !_

_Moi : Sniff…_

_Amber avait fondu en larmes. Taxer le Nutella ! Un crime contre l'humanité._

_« Sniff… après… sniff… avoir préparé une pétition contre une tel injustice… sniff… j'avais commencé à parler de One Piece… sniff… et… sniff… en utilisant mon portable… sniff… on s'est fait aspiré et… sniff… on s'est séparés au dessus de Marijoa… sniff… »_

_Un immense silence s'est installé. A part les reniflements d'Amber et moi, on n'entendait rien._

Finalement, Law a déclaré:

« Si je résume bien... Vous êtes arrivés ici par "portable" alors qu'à la base vous vous étiez réuni pour sauvez de la nourriture. »

Nous avons hochées la tête.

« Et vous pensez que je vais avalez ça ? »

Amber a arrêté de sangloter et a répondu :

« On avale ça plus facilement avec une tartine de Nutella... »

/.::.\

Chapitre 19 : Motus et bouche cousue

_Amber : T'as fais quoi au juste ?_

_Moi : Euh…_

_Je peux pas dire ''J'admirais la collection de peluches de Traffy dans une pièce verrouillé par 3 cadenas''. J'ai quand même un minimum de respect pour les secrets des gens et puis… ça salirait sa réputation._

_Moi : Pour des raisons pouvant nuire à Traffy, je ne dirais rien._

_Amber : C'est quoi ?_

_Moi : Je ne dirais rien._

_Amber : Allez !_

_Moi : Non._

_Amber : S'il-te-plait ?_

_Moi : Motus et bouche cousue._

Amber : Allez...

Moi : Pfff...

Amber : Je dirais rien, promis !

Moi : J'admirais sa collection de peluches.

Amber : Sérieusement ?!

Moi : Sérieusement.

Amber : EH LES GARS ! LAW DORT ENCORE AVEC UN DOUDOU ! Attendez que je dise ça à mes copines...

**?** : Je vois que l'on peux te faire confiance, Jenny.

Je me retourne : Law.

Law : Je vais chercher du fil et une aiguille.

/.::.\

Chapitre 27 : Corvées

_« … Et tu feras aussi la vaisselle._

_- C'est pas juste…_

_- Une réclamation, Miss ?_

- Oui : Je trouve ça injuste que je sois obligée de me salir les mains en nettoyant de la vaisselle. C'est une atteinte aux droits de la femme de faire des tâches ménagères aussi pitoyable. J'ai autre chose à faire dans la vie.

- Comme ?

- Me coiffer les cheveux, les laver, faire du shopping, me mettre du vernis à ongles, acheter le dernier disque de Rihanna, acheter des bijoux, les mettre, en racheter d'autre, manger de la salade... »

Non mais sérieusement, j'ai une tête à faire la vaisselle ?

/.::.\

Chapitre 31 : Fanatique du Vodkacafé: le retour

_Bon, je te propose un marché…_

_**…**_

_Tu garde le corps…_

_**Marché conclus !**_

_…_

_**…**_

_… A ta place, j'aurai écouté jusqu'au bout._

_**Continue alors.**_

_Bien. Donc, je disais que tu gardais le corps mais en contrepartie…_

**Mais en contrepartie ?**

...

**...**

Tu te déguise en princesse pendant une semaine !

**NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?!**

Trop tard, t'as déjà accepté.

**Ma vie est foutu...**

/.::.\

Chapitre 34 : Marinford

_« Bien dormi ? »_

_Je tourne la tête._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? »_

_J'aurai finalement tout vu._

_? : Je te retourne la question._

_Moi : J'en sais rien._

? : J'ai mis des pétard à la place des cigares de Smoker.

Moi : Et alors ?

? : Il a pleuré sa mère.

Moi : T'es là seulement pour ça ?

? : J'ai aussi peint la chèvre de Sengoku en vert fluo.

Moi : Et quoi d'autre ?

? : J'ai fait un montage photo d'Akainu en robe de danseuse étoile et je l'ai publié dans le journal.

/.::.\

Chapitre 36 : On saute ?

_Bon, deux solutions sont possibles : soit on fonce dans le tas et on les massacre pour se barrer ensuite, soit on attend gentiment qu'Ace vienne nous tirer de là –ce qui revient au même au final-._

_Un truc tire sur ma manche… Je regarde à côté de moi : mon frère, me tirant la manche et pointant du doigt une ombre derrière un mur._

_« ACE ! ON TE VOIT ! PLANQUE-TOI MIEUX QUE CA LA PROCHAINE FOIS ! »_

_Les soldats se sont retournés lentement… Pour au final entendre un :_

_« TU POUVAIS PAS TE TAIRE A LA FIN !? »_

_Bon… Mon adorable et très intelligent petit frère vient de réduire notre unique espoir à 0% de chance de s'en sortir vivant et en un seul morceau. Que je l'aime, vraiment, je ne ressens absolument aucune envie de le tuer en ce moment…_

Non je blague, je vais le décapiter, le lapider, le déchiqueter, le donner à manger aux monstres marins le ***contenu trop sanglant pour être décrit***

* * *

**_Les incohérences et autres choses qu'Amber a remarqué_**

Amber remarque beaucoup de choses, toutes les incohérences, situations qui peuvent tout changer, les défauts des personnages... Voici 5 remarques qu'elle m'a faite (et que j'ai retenu... ou pas):

1- Dans le chapitre ou j'apparais, nous sommes d'accord que je partage mon corps avec Silver mais... On fait comment pour prendre une douche ?

Alors là... Ça m'a posé quand même un petit problème. Comme Silver est un homme, Amber une femme et que le corps est celui d'Amber... Silver devrait comme qui dirait... "aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis".

2- Law en a quasiment rien à fiche qu'on fout le bordel dans le sous-marin.

Mais que peut-il faire fasse aux furies que nous sommes ?

3- Comment ça y a des personnages qui vont quitter la fic' ?!

Ehehehe... Spoilers ! Certains personnages vont disparaitre un certains temps mais d'autres vont arriver (les fameux OC)

4- Law s'est barré T.T

Pas pour très longtemps... Du moins, je l'espère...

5- Faut mettre de la musique.

Spoilers ! Ça a déjà été évoqué, aux lecteurs de trouver quand !

* * *

**Candidatures des OC**

Je préviens d'avance que ce ne sera que deux, ou trois, ou quatre, ou cinq, ou on verra (peut-être tout une armée... Mwahahahahaha)

Pour commencer, il me faut:

_Nom:_

_Prénom:_

_Age:_

_Humain/Animal_

_Fruit du démon (?)_

_Monde d'origine (One Piece/Notre Monde) et lieu de naissance (uniquement pour One Piece)  
_

_Personnalité:_

_Apparence:_

_Particularité:_

_Goût:_

_Aime quelqu'un (?)_

Et si vous voulez, sa petite bio.

Après, libre à vous de proposer un personnage. Je l'intègre rapidement au scénario (plus rapidement que Maya, Derek et Cassis, ça c'est sûr) et vous avez votre super/mignon/petit personnage qui rejoins cette aventure.

Par la même occasion, Mura D. Kuneko, étant le premier OC proposé, aura une place réservée pour la suite garantie.

* * *

Par la même occasion, je remercie tout ceux qui ont suivit cette fiction depuis le début et à ceux qui l'ont suivit après. Au début je voulais une fiction courte, rapide, simple, amusante et puis au final... J'ai une fiction de 37 chapitres, un super grand délire, 130 reviews, 15 personnes qui suivent cette fic' et 6 personnes qui l'ont ajouté à leurs favoris.

Un grand merci à toutes ces personnes.


	38. Arc 2, Et une de moins

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici le premier chapitre de l'Arc 2 ! (Vous avez de la chance que j'ai réussi à me lever de mon lit pour le poster, la grippe fait des ravages chez moi)

Comme j'en avait un peu mare de faire un copié/coller des noms des personnages pour savoir qui parle... J'ai changé le style d'écriture.

Je commence par les réponses aux reviews et on démarre sur le POV de notre adorable petit Derek.

Mufy : Bah oui mais ça aurai dérangé certaines personnes dont moi. Je suis pas franchement fan des scènes sanglantes... Sauf dans un Scary Movie.

Kyona-sama : On va effectivement te lyncher pour avoir oublier le Nutella qui est la base de toute cette histoire. Bouge pas, j'appelle Amber qui se fera un plaisir de te martyriser... « AMBER ! T'AS DU TRAVAIL ! »

Portgas D. Hikaru : Le but de cette fic' est de faire rire alors je suis heureuse que tu as apprécié ^^

ShaunyBlackSheep : Amber remarque tout (pour mon plus grand malheur); donc voilà la suite de nos héros les plus cinglées de Grand Line.

* * *

_/.::.\_

_Journal de Derek, le XX/XX/XXXX_

_Cela va faire maintenant une semaine qu'Ace est venu nous sauver. Une semaine que l'on squatte sur le navire de Barbe-Blanche. Une semaine que ça crains un max._

_Pour commencer, quand on a tous sauté, Ace a coulé, Amber a coulé, Mayanne a coulé, Maya a coulé, Jenny a coulé et j'ai coulé. Faut dire que l'eau de mer rend Ace HS et quand en plus elle est froide… Hypothermie générale._

_On s'est fait repêchés juste après par une fille bizarre, avec de longs cheveux blancs, avec des ailes. Soit c'est l'eau de mer qui m'a fait rêvé soit… J'en sais rien._

_Quand on s'est réveillés, on était sur un bateau. Amber a hurlé qu'elle voulait recommencer, Mayanne a pleuré parce que ses fringues étaient trempées, Maya lui a crié dessus et Jenny a juré de tuer Trafalgar quand elle le retrouvera._

_Donc, maintenant, je me retrouve tout seul, chacun vaquant à ses occupations. _

_Marco, Izou, Vista et quelques autres commandants sont venus discutés avec moi car, il semblerait que je sois le seul à ''ne pas vouloir tuer quelqu'un'', ''ne pas être Skyzophrène et sadique sur les bords'', ''ne pas avoir un trouble obsessionnel compulsif'', ''ne pas hurler tout le temps pour n'importe quoi''… En bref, je suis le seul à être normal… Ou du moins à peu près._

___/.::.\_

« Euh… Derek ? »

Je pose mon stylo. Bon, vu la voix, je dirais… Marco.

« Bon, c'est quoi le problème ?

_ Est-ce que tu tiens beaucoup à ta sœur ?

_ Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait…

_ Suis-moi. »

J'ai rangé mon journal et ai suivi Marco. Il se dirigea à l'arrière de navire. Plus on s'approchait, plus il y avait de monde.

Bon, soit elle a tué quelqu'un, soit elle va tuer quelqu'un.

Finalement, Marco s'est arrêté. Ace, Vista, Joz, Izou, Satch, Curiel, Fossa et d'autres personnes présentent juste devant nous semblaient regarder avec attention quelque chose.

« Pauvre petite, murmura Izou.

_ L'arrêter serait assez dangereux, déclara Joz.

_ Une vrai sauvage, renchérit Curiel.

_ Ca doit être terrible de l'avoir dans son lit, rajouta Satch.

_ On se passerait bien de tes commentaires…

_ Eh, Marco ! Tu tombe à pic et avec le petit en plus. »

Tous ce sont écartés pour laisser place à un spectacle… affligeant.

Ma sœur, un couteau à la main, en train de poignarder un avis de recherche, hurlant des paroles incompréhensibles. Enfin… Ca reste compréhensible même si c'est criard.

« JE VAIS TE RETROUVER ET TE TUER, TRAFALGAR ! JE VAIS TE BRISER LES OS, TE PERCER LES POUMONS, T'ARRACHER LES YEUX, TE FAIRE BOUILLIR DANS UNE MARMITTE, TE DONNER A MANGER A BEPO SOUS FORME DE CROQUETTES ET A LA FIN, JE VAIS… JE VAIS… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

…

Elle a pété un cable.

J'avais déjà vu ma sœur se mettre en colère, pleurer, chanter sous la douche, se saouler, exploser la TV, se battre, faire une grève de la faim, mettre le feu aux poubelles… Mais la voir devenir folle ! Faudra que je note ça quelque part…

« Est-ce que tu sais quoi faire dans ce cas là, Derek ? »

C'est Marco qui a posé la question. Honnêtement, j'en ai aucune idée.

« TRAFALGAR ! JE TE TUERAIS ! »

C'est quand même impressionnant… Totalement dingue mais impressionnant.

« JE VAIS TE TUER AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! »

J'ai un peu peur, là.

« On l'arrête ? suggéra Ace

_ Elle risque de se blesser et de nous blesser. » Conclu Izou.

Ma sœur s'est approchée de la rambarde, a posé ses mais dessus et…

« Il est dans son sous-marin sous l'eau ! »

Elle a sauté.

Un grand bruit d'éclaboussement nous parvint.

...

Et un problème en moins.

« Merde ! Allez la repêcher, vite ! »

* * *

_Beaucoup plus tard..._

* * *

On l'a pas retrouvée.

Elle a du se faire emporté par le courant jusqu'à une île voisine... J'espère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va la retrouver. » Avait tenté de me rassurer Vista.

Maintenant il fait nuit. Amber, Maya et Mayanne n'ont pas l'air inquiètes :

« Si elle n'avait pas sauté, on serai en train de manger de la pizza à cette heure-ci.

_ Ah non ! Moi, je ne jure que par la salade !

_ Vous pensez que les requins et les monstres marins ont bien mangé ? »

Finalement, je regrette d'avoir participé à cette fichu réunion sur " Comment empêcher la taxe sur le Nutella ". J'aurai mieux fait de faire un DBZ sur PS3 ou un FF XIII-2... Limite un MW3 sur PC.

Raaahhhh ! J'ai pas sommeil ! Pfff... Faudra que je demande aux infirmières si elles ont pas des somnifères en trop dans leurs stock.

Bon, demain sera une autre journée... Mieux que celle-ci en tout cas.

* * *

Et voilà ! La suite... Comme d'hab' samedi prochain.


	39. Comment se débarrasser de quelqu'un

Bonjour à tous !

Bon, je sais, j'ai du retard... Hier... Je bossais. Aujourd'hui... Je ne suis levé à 11h.

C'est pas le meilleur chapitre que j'ai écris (si ce n'est pas le pire...) mais j'ai un peu de mal à écrire dans ce style... Je sais c'est pas une excuse. Ce chapitre a une petite importance... Il est (malheureusement) nécessaire pour la suite.

Mufy : Ne JAMAIS regarder Saw. Surtout dans le noir quand il n'y a personne chez soi.

Yukina21 : Attention bombardement de reviews ! En tout cas, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^

HikariOnePiece : Le style est mieu mais j'ai plus de mal à écrire

Kyona-sama : Un sous-marin sous l'eau... C'est con mais ça fait rire ^^

Portgas D. Hikaru : Faut surtout de la chance pour Jenny (surtout, il faut que les monstres marins n'aient plus faim).

* * *

« Je m'ennuie…

_ On s'en fiche.

_ T'es méchante, Maya.

_ T'es soulante, Amber.

_ Je veux ma sœur…

_ On a compris, le pleurnicheur…»

Voilà maintenant deux heures… Non, plutôt deux jours qu'un grand débat fait rage. Le sujet : On va chercher Jenny ou on la laisse se débrouiller toute seule comme une grande ?

Amber est pour la chercher : Il lui manque un souffre-douleur.

Maya est contre : Un boulet en moins ne fait pas de mal.

Derek est pour : Qui va s'occuper de lui, maintenant ?

Mayanne n'a pas encore choisie : Certes, plus personne ne cuisinera mais… C'est un peu des vacances, non ?

En bref, c'est compliqué.

« Beuh… Je vais jouer avec quelqu'un.

_ Évite de devenir invisible et de faire peur à la moitié de l'équipage, cette fois.

_ T'es méchant Derek !

_ Même pas vrai !

_ Si c'est vrai !

_ Nan ! Ça l'est pas ! »

* * *

_Un peu plus loin…_

* * *

« On ne pourrai pas se débarrasser d'eux ? »

Non loin de là, se tiennent deux hommes. L'un ressemble à un ananas sur pattes et l'autre… A un homme normal avec un chapeau de cow-boy orange fluo sur la tête.

Deux personnes totalement normales… En train de préparer un plan pour se débarrasser d'une bande de sauvages… Quoi de plus normal ?

« Ils ont vidé les cuisines.

_ Terrorisés la moitié du navire.

_ Fini la salade.

_ Détruits les cartes des îles déjà visités.

_ Fini le poulet, les frites, les sandwichs…

_ Ace…

_ Les tomates, le pain, le jambon…

_ Ace ! »

Un silence légèrement inquiétant s'installa…

« Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire… »

L'ananas a parlé.

Marco tira une caisse jusqu'au centre du pont principal et monta dessus.

« ARRÊT A LA PROCHAINE ILE ! »

* * *

Bon bah... Vous venez de lire un chapitre lamentable... J'en suis sincèrement désolé.

La prochain sera beaucoup mieux.


	40. Une ombre dans la ruelle

Bonjour à tous !

Vous devez être en train de vous dire "Mais on est pas samedi ?! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là aujourd'hui ?" et je vais vous répondre : hier, j'ai eu un élan d'inspiration en plein cours d'espagnol et (merci la prof de ne rien voir) j'ai écrit un chapitre en moins d'une heure (et j'ai même eu le temps de commencer le ch41). Je tenais à le poster avant samedi alors... TADAAA !

Yulina21 : Pour me faire pardonnée d'avoir posté un chapitre court, j'en poste un en avance.

Portgas D. Hikaru : Ehehe... Barbe-Blanche ne peux même pas les voir ("mauvais pour le cœur" disaient les infirmières) par contre encore un tout petit peu de patience... pour ton Oc.

SushiJaponais : Je sens que les retrouvailles de Jenny et Law vont être... Comment dire... Joyeusement sanguinolentes ^^

Ildrin : Comme dit dans le mp, j'essaye de trouver où et quand Ellie va arrivée.

* * *

« On repart dans une heure, n'oubliez pas !

_ T'inquiète pas, Ace. On s'en souviendra !

_ C'est sûr qu'avec une mémoire de poisson rouge…

_ Mayanne !

_ Oh, ça va… »

Et voilà notre joyeuse bande qui s'en va tranquillement vers la ville, tandis que sur le Moby Dick…

« Bon… ON LÈVE L'ANCRE !

_ C'est peut-être un peu trop cruel, non ?

_ Ace… C-e-s-o-n-t-d-e-s-m-o-n-s-t-r-e-s ! »

_De retour sur l'île, plus précisément dans le centre-ville…_

« Mayanne, geignit Derek, c'est quand qu'on mange ?

_ Plus tard, plus tard… Quand on trouvera ENFIN un restaurant qui servira de la salade.

_ Mais j'ai faim ! »

C'est que, dans une ville colorée, remplit de fleurs multicolores, où les terrasses des cafés sont bondées, à l'heure où le soleil se trouve au zénith, forcément AUCUN restaurant ne sert de la salade NATURE, au plus grand malheur de certaines personnes…

« J'ai faim…

_ Pourquoi tu ne manges pas Mayanne ? Proposa Amber

_ NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?! Hurla la concernée.

_ Du calme, répondit Amber visiblement amusée par la situation, je proposais juste une solution… Radicale mais efficace. »

Un cri retentit, suivit de nombreuse voix.

« Attrapez-le !

_ Au voleur !

_ Démon !

_ Au secours ! »

Un ombre difforme zigzagua entre les passants, allant à toute allure.

« On dirait… » Commença Amber, qui s'arrêta.

L'ombre tourna dans une ruelle sombre et disparu. Un soldat, sortant de nulle part, s'engageât dans la ruelle à son tour.

« Vous avez vu… Chuchota une femme.

_ Ça venait de chez l'épicière… glissa discrètement une autre.

_ Un démon aux yeux rouges…

_ Encore une attaque. Marmonna une troisième femme.

_ C'est un démon.

_ Moi je pense que c'est un loup-garou… »

Une vague de chuchotement secoua la rue.

« Euh… On repart ? Proposa Mayanne.

_ On repart ! Renchérit Maya, légèrement tremblante.

_ MAIS C'EST TROP COOL ! hurlèrent à l'unisson Amber et Derek.

_ Pitié…

_ On repart toute les deux. »

Un cri déchira l'air. Quelques instants après, le soldat réapparu, titubant, le pantalon déchiré et une marque de crocs dans le mollet.

« Appelez… Des… Renforts. »

Et il s'écroula. Un grand silence s'installa. Plus personne ne bougeât.

…

…

…

« SAUVEZ VOUS !

_ A L'AIDE !

_ AU SECOURS !

_ TOUS AUX ABRITS !

_ APPELEZ UN AMIRAL !

_ CACHEZ VOUS TOUS ! »

En moins de dix secondes, la rue se retrouva déserte. Plus personnes aux terrasses, dans la rue et toutes les fenêtres furent fermées.

« Euh… »

Ils ne restent plus que Mayanne, Maya, Amber et Derek dehors… Et le monstre.

« J'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici…

_ Totalement d'accord avec toi, sœurette.

_ On va voir ce truc ? Proposa Derek

_ Bonne idée ! Conclut Amber

Et sur cette parole pleine de bon sens, ils s'élancèrent dans la ruelle, suivit des deux sœurs… Légèrement réticente à avancer.

« Chut ! Vous entendez ? »

Un léger bruit de grignotement résonnait. Une silhouette assez claire se dessinait au fond de la ruelle. A pas feutrés, Amber et Derek se rapprochèrent lentement jusqu'à arriver à distinguer…

« Oh ! Mais c'est… »

La silhouette se redressa brusquement, on pouvait clairement la voir : quatre pattes, une queue, deux oreilles, un pelage blanc.

« C'est un chien ! »

Le ''chien'' était tranquillement en train de manger un pain au chocolat.

« Je ne suis pas un chien, je suis une humaine coincée dans le corps d'un chien. »

…

« Et je suis un berger blanc suisse avec un pedigree, pas un vulgaire chien. »

…

« OUAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

* * *

Et voilà ! La suite... Samedi.


	41. Le Vice-amiral aux cigares

Bonjour !

Voici THE nouveau chapitre (qu'Amber a massacré en dessinant sur le scénario T_T). Par contre, pas de chapitres mercredi, j'ai trop de boulot. La suite sera donc pour Samedi prochain.

Portgas D. Hikaru : Remercions Kyona-sama pour un super chocovore ^^

Kyona-sama : *lui cours après* Reviens ici, que j'te balance à la flotte !

Yukina21 : Je ne sais si c'est moi mais j'ai l'impression qu'un groupe de cinglés attirent leurs semblables (rien qu'à voir Amber et la troupe...)

* * *

« C-c-ce truc a parlé ?! Bégaya Mayanne

_ Je ne suis pas un ''truc'' mais un superbe chien.

_ M-mais tu parles !

_ J'aboie aussi. »

Si on fait un résumé de la situation, Mayanne tremble comme une feuille, Maya regarde la scène légèrement tendue et Amber et Derek… Sont émerveillés.

« C-c'est toi le monstre dont tout le monde parle ?!

_ Hm ? Le gars déguisé voulait mon pain aux chocolats, je me suis défendue.

_ Dites, intervint Derek, le chocolat n'est pas toxique pour les animaux ?

_ Je suis une chocovore !

_ Ca me rappelle… murmura Amber.

_ La pub pour les céréales au chocolat, qui sont très bonnes d'ailleurs. » Compléta le chien.

Un grand silence s'installa. Une seconde passa, puis une autre, puis encore une autre…

« D'où tu connais ça ? Questionna Maya, perplexe.

_ Bah… Ça passe à la pub entre les épisodes de One Piece. »

Un autre grand silence s'installa. Une minutes passa.

« Qui est le président actuel de la France ? demanda Amber.

_ Flamby.

_ Quel jeu One Piece doit sortir cet été ?

_ Pirate Warrior 2. »

Amber regarda Derek, qui regarda Maya, qui regarda Mayanne, qui regarda Amber, qui regarda Derek, qui regarda Maya, qui regarda Mayanne, qui regarda le chien.

« Donc, tu viens de notre monde…

_ T'es pas d'ici, toi ? Interrogea le berger

_ J'ai une tête à être d'ici ? Non. Par contre, comment es-tu arrivé dans ce monde, toi ?

_ Bah… J'étais sur internet en train de manger une tartine de Nutella quand une pub sur One Piece est apparu, j'ai cliqué et… J'aboyais donc la rue, ici. »

Quelques instants après, des voix retentirent non loin. Des bruits de pas se rapprochant se firent entendre.

Le chien grogna et montra ses crocs.

« La Marine. » Siffla-t-il.

Amber sortit un pistolet, prête à tirer.

« Attends, souffla Maya, j'ai une meilleur idée… »

* * *

Une dizaine de soldats apparaissaient au bout de la ruelle La plus part étaient armés de fusils, tandis que d'autres tenaient des sabres.

Un homme et une femme se détachèrent du groupe et s'avancèrent. L'homme portait une veste sur laquelle étaient accrochés une multitude de cigares. La femme, quant à elle, portait des lunettes et tenait dans ses mains un katana.

« Tiens, il n'y a personne. Déclara la femme.

_ Tss.

_ Vice-amiral… Tenta l'un des soldats

_ …

_ Vu le temps que nous avons mis à arriver… Cette ''chose'' est sans doute partie depuis longtemps… »

Le Vice-amiral scruta la ruelle des yeux. Mis à part deux ou trois journaux gisant sur le sol, il n'y avait rien. De plus, le soleil commençait à décliner. Cette ''chose'' ne lui échappera pas si facilement.

« Partons. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tous les soldats étaient partis.

* * *

Une minute après, Maya, Mayanne, Amber, Derek et le chien réapparurent comme par magie.

« C'était risqué mais ça a marché. Soupira Maya.

_ Ne me demandez plus de recommencer. Déclara Amber, s'écroulant par terre.

_ Dites… Pourquoi la Marine cherche un chien ? Demanda Derek.

_ Je m'appelle Kyona et JE NE SUIS PAS UN CHIEN ! »

Tout le monde essayait de reprendre son souffle… Enfin, surtout Amber.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Rester au même endroit est risqué, surtout quand un Vice-amiral est dans le coin.

« J'ai soif, déclara Amber, un Vodka/café tente quelqu'un ? »

Quelques personnes hochèrent la tête… Enfin… Seulement elle.

Quand le groupe sortit de la ruelle, l'activité extérieure avait repris son cours : les cafés étaient de nouveau plein, la rue pleine à craquer et aucun soldat en vue.

« Ça c'est calmé… » Commenta Derek.

A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase que des voix se mettaient à hurler.

« COMMENT CA INTERDIT AUX FEMMES ?! JE SUIS UN HOMME, CA NE SE VOIT PAS ?! »

Un jeune homme, aux cheveux argentés, se trouvaient en train d'hurler à l'entrer d'une taverne.

* * *

Et voilà !

Vous aurez tous trouvé qui était le Vice-amiral... A moins que vous n'avez que très peu de culture *esquive les tomates* et si vous regardez les reviews... Qui est le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

A samedi prochain !


	42. Dans le nouveau monde

Bonjour !

Bah... Comme on est samedi... Un chapitre ! En plus, j'en posterai peut-être un mercredi. Et un autre samedi prochain et encore un autre... Bref je m'égare.

Un peu court, je sais...

Portagas D. Hikaru : C'est horrible les allergies T_T

Yukina21 : *esquive la pastèque* Ehehe... Raté !

Ildrin : Un peu de travail ne me fera pas de mal.

safir45 : J'ai pas mal d'imagination... Et j'avais très faim ce jour là.

Kyona-sama : *sort un fusils* J'attends tes critiques.

* * *

« C'EST SCANDALEUX ! INADMISSIBLE ! NAN MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BAR ?! DISCRIMINATION ! JE ME PLAINDRAI ! C'EST DÉGUEULASSE ! »

Toute l'attention se trouvait maintenant sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier criait tellement fort que sa voix résonnait dans toute la rue. La plus part des gens s'étant arrêtés, le regardaient étrangement.

« Euh… Commença Mayanne.

_ Il parle de quoi ? Demanda Kyona, visiblement perdue.

_ Je crois que quelqu'un s'est fichu de lui. Déclara Maya.

_ De ''lui'' ?

_ C'est un homme, enfin… Je crois.

_ On dirait une femme ! »

L'intéressé se retourna brutalement. Kyona a, visiblement, parlé un peu trop fort.

« Qui a dit ça ? »

Tout le monde se retourna vers le petit groupe.

« Qui a dit ça ? » Répéta-t-il, sur un ton froid.

Un grand silence suivit, puis une petite voix déclara :

« C'est moi… »

Amber s'avança.

« C'est moi qui ai dit ça. »

Les personnes présentes aux alentours commencèrent à s'éloigner, doucement… Ou plutôt en courant.

L'homme s'avança, avec un regard noir. Il vint se planter juste devant Amber.

« Je. Suis. Un. Homme.

_ Bah on dirait pas ! »

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans le nouveau monde…_

* * *

Une silhouette marchait en silence, suivi de quelques hommes. Les gens fermèrent leurs fenêtres et verrouillèrent les portes. Des gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber sur le pavé.

La silhouette poussa une porte et descendit les escaliers.

Les quelques personnes présentes dans le bar se turent. Des regards noirs et effrayés fusèrent. La silhouette s'avança au centre de la salle, les lumières éclairant une partie de son visage. Quelques chuchotements se firent entendre.

« Qu'est ce qu'Il fait là ?

_ Ne le regarde pas.

_ C'est mauvais…

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Regarde qui se trouve devant la sortie… »

Un homme portant un casque et tenant des faux aux mains était appuyé contre la porte.

L'homme fusilla la salle du regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une personne, dissimulée dans l'ombre, au fond de la salle. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les personnes assises se levèrent et quittèrent les lieux en silence.

Une tension s'installa. Une voix claire résonna.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux. »

L'homme fit un pas.

« Kidd. »

Le Cap'tain se retourna vers son second, toujours appuyé contre la porte.

« A ta place, je ne ferais pas un pas de plus. »

Kidd baissa les yeux : un fil noir, minuscule partait de son pied et rejoignait sa cible.

La voix claire résonna une fois de plus.

« Un pas de plus, et je t'explose. »

* * *

Et je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui.

A Mercredi (en espérant qu'Amber ne me tue pas avant...)

**STOP ! Ne partez pas** : J'ai commencé à poster des dessins sur deviantArt (dont un de Jenny) si vous voulez voir, les mots-clés sont: one piece, jenny fantome.


	43. Alcooliques Pas si anonymes

Bonjour à tous !

Bon, comme je pense que j'aurai pas mal de boulot cette semaine et que je risque de ne pas poster mercredi... Je poste le chapitre aujourd'hui.

Yukina21 : Je ne pense pas que Kidd soit de ton avis...

Portgas D. Hikaru : Et ce n'est pas fini !

Kyona-sama : J'imagine bien la réaction des gens quand c'est un chien qui a parlé...

la r(ê)veuse : Quand Jenny retrouvera Traffy... Marco sera une poule mouillé ! (mauvaise vanne, je sais) par contre pour la déclaration d'amour... Amber m'a aussi posée la même question... Peut être bien que oui... Peut être bien que non... ;P

* * *

« Ouahahahahahaha… Elle est bonne celle-là ! Eh, Amber ! Y reste de l'alcool ?

_ Beuh… J'ai plus de vodka/café.

_ Eh ! Tavernier ! Un verre d'alcool de riz supplémentaire.

_ Et un vodka/café en plus ! »

Imaginez Amber et le gars qui criait, ensemble, dans une taverne, à moitié bourré si se n'est pas complètement. Imaginez qu'ils ont fait un concours de boisson pour décider de qui avait raison et qu'ils sont devenus très amis tout à coup. Non, non vous ne rêvez pas : c'est ce qui s'est passé.

« Plus soif…

_ Peuh… J'ai trop bue. »

Non loin de là, à la table d'à côté, Maya, Mayanne Derek et Kyona observaient le désastre : le jeune homme commençait à divaguer en parlant de nounours en peluches ''absolument mignons'' et Amber qui riait bêtement.

« Dit Maya… Commença Derek, tout en continuant à fixer les deux alcooliques.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ça fait ça de boire de l'alcool ?

_ Oui.

_ Je ne commencerai jamais… »

Amber s'est levée d'un coup… Pour tomber par terre. Le jeune homme a explosé de rire et est tombé de sa chaise.

Les deux idiots ont explosés de rire.

Maya, ennuyée, se leva et pris un journal sur une table voisine. Tandis qu'Amber se relevait péniblement, Derek commença à discuter avec l'autre homme.

« C'est quoi ton nom ?

_ Fowla…

_ Fowla quoi ?

_ Fowla… Katsuhiko. »

Katsuhiko se releva difficilement et fini par se rassoir.

« Tu viens d'où ?

_ De West Blue.

_ C'est comment là-bas ?

_ Bof. »

Mayanne soupira… Quel ennuie… Même pas de la salade à manger, même pas Ace à embêter… Juste une bande d'idiots qui ont un peu trop bu.*

« Venez voir ça ! »

Maya fit signe à tout le monde de s'approcher. Le journal consacrait une page à un article intéressant.

« _La pirate appelée Jenny ''le fantôme explosif'' a fait exploser la ville de Marijoa hier à coup d'explosion noir._

_Elle a malheureusement échappée à l'amiral Kizaru…_ »

Une tension s'installa dans la salle. Même s'ils étaient seuls, une ambiance de peur et d'angoisse flottait dans l'air.

« C'est qui ? » Demandèrent Kyona et Katsuhiko.

Une minute de silence passa. Derek ouvrit finalement la bouche et déclara d'une voix tremblante :

« C'est… Notre capitaine et aussi… Ma sœur. »

Un bruit de voix se fit entendre.

« Ils sont par ci !

_ Dépêchez-vous ! »

Tous le monde se leva.

« La Marine… » Murmura Amber.

* * *

Court, court, je sais...

Mais je fais plein d'illu sur deviantArt ^^ Pour ceux qui ne voient pas trop trop bien qui étaient la voix claire dans le chap précédent, j'ai posté une image qui peut vous aider (ou pas)


	44. Une jolie petite famille

Bonjour !

Bon, pour commencer, ce chapitre est surtout pour faire des retrouvailles avec... Je n'en dirait pas plus. C'est pour ça qu'il est court.

Par contre je ne posterai sans doute pas de chapitres durant une semaine à partir du 4 mai.

Portagas D. Hikaru : Adorable, hein ? *plus pour bien longtemps... hehe*

Kyona-sama : Cinglée mais super douée ^^

Gold D. Asuna : Mais le retour est pour plus tôt que l'on pense...

Yukina21 : Et c'est cette règle n'est pas respectée dans ce chapitre là aussi.

LA REVEUSE : J'ai bien l'intention de continuer.

* * *

La panique gagna le petit groupe.

« Amber, rends-nous invisible, vite !

_ On est trop nombreux !

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?! »

Le cerveau de Maya travaillait à toute allure, Katsuhiko regardait Kyona d'un air vide, Amber paniquait, Mayanne pleurait comme une madeleine et Derek…

« J'ai trouvé ! »

Maya regarda Derek qui regarda Mayanne qui regarda Katsuhiko qui regarda Amber qui regarda Kyona qui… Aboya.

« Amber ! Appela Derek, Rends invisible Maya, Mayanne et toi UNIQUEMENT. Katsuhiko, Kyona approchez, voilà ce qu'on va faire… »

Quelques soldats descendirent les escaliers. La scène qu'ils trouvèrent devant eux à leur arrivée fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Katsuhiko était assis, tranquillement, en train de boire un verre de jus d'orange. En face de lui Derek, sirotant un verre de menthe en souriant. Juste devant eux se trouvait Kyona, mâchouillant un bout de bois.

Bref, aucuns pirates mais une jolie petite famille profitant du beau temps… Au sous-sol d'un bar mal famé plein de poussière et dans un refuge de truands. Quoi de plus normal ?

Une femme s'avança au milieu de la salle.

« Que personne ne bouge ! »

Kyona releva péniblement la tête. Katsuhiko se tourna vers la femme.

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

_ Ne bougez plus !

_ Et pourqu-

_ Levez-vous. »

Katsuhiko se leva et Kyona se mit à grogner. Derek resta assis mais s'arrêta de boire.

« Vous autres, fouiller la salle ! »

Les soldats se dispersèrent. La plus part allaient vers les pièces d'à côté tendit que les autres sortaient.

« Euh… Excusez-moi… » Tenta timidement Derek.

La femme se tourna vers Derek.

« Quoi ?

_ Vous cherchez quoi, au juste ?

_ Des pirates. »

Katsuhiko jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui. Impossible de dire où se trouvent les autres à moins d'avoir un super pouvoir de détection.

La femme marmonna quelques mots à peine audible.

« Au moins… Smoker… incapable… pirates… »

Un bruit de fracas se fit entendre juste devant la porte. Tout le monde se retourna et quelques soldats accoururent dans la salle pour voir… Amber, Maya, Mayanne par terre pleine de poussière.

« JE T'AVAIS DIT DE FAIRE GAFFE OU TU METTAIS LES PIEDS !

_ VOS GUEULES !

_ FERMES LA TOI-MÊME IDIOTE !

_ J'AVAIS BIEN DIT QUE C'ÉTAIT UNE MAUVAISE IDÉE !

_ Hm. »

Les filles relevèrent la tête. La femme et quelques soldats les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

« On court ? Proposa Amber.

_ On court. » Conclu Maya.

* * *

« REVENEZ ICI ! »

Imaginez une bande de demeurés courant et hurlant comme des sauvages dans la rue, poursuivi par pas mal de soldats fusils en mains… Vous visualisez ? Bah c'est ce qui est en train de se passer.

« On va de quel côté ?!

_ A gauche !

_ Non à droite !

_ Moi je te dis que c'est à gauche !

_ Et moi je te dis que c'est à droite !

_ Okey on va tout droit ! »

Kyona se trouvait tout devant, suivi d'Amber, Katsuhiko, Derek Maya et Mayanne.

« Je crois que c'était Hina !

_ La dame de fer ?!

_ Et le gars de la ruelle ?

_ Smoker !

_ Mais je les connais ceux-là !

_ Nous aussi, Kyona. »

Amber s'arrêta net… Et se fit percutée par Katsuhiko, Derek Maya et Mayanne. Kyona freina et fit demi-tour.

« Le bateau n'est plus là ! »

Le port se trouvait vide. Plus aucuns navires exceptés. Plus de Moby Dick.

Les voix des soldats retentirent au loin. Une voix familière hurla :

« Par ici ! »

Amber tourna la tête. Une silhouette, caché dans l'ombre de ce qui semblait être un sous marin, à quelques mètres leur faisait signe de venir

« On fonce. »

Amber et les autres s'élancèrent derrière la silhouette.

* * *

Et voilà ! Donc essayez de trouver qui était la silhouette. Si l'un de vous réussi... Je poste un super spoiler sur la suite sur deviantART.

Bon courage !


	45. Scène de ménage et retrouvailles

Bonjour !

Un grand désolé pour le retard... Je sais, j'aurais dû poster hier mais le connexion internet était mauvaise et je n'avait pas fini de tout écrire. Je sais aussi que ce que je dis n'ai pas une excuse mais... JE SUIS EN VACANCES !

Je pourrai donc poster des chapitres d'une meilleure qualité comme celui-ci. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir internet la semaine prochaine...

Yukina21 : Je pense que Luffy fait plus fort qu'eux.

Portagas D Hikaru : Et... C'est pas Jenny.

Kyona-sama : Bonne réponse ^^

Ildrin : Et t'as pas fini de rire...

la reveuse : La suite et servie et elle est un peu plus longue... A mon goût.

* * *

« Je crois qu'ils sont partis… »

La petite troupe sortie de leur cachette, bien prudemment. Les soldats étaient partis dans la mauvaise direction et n'avaient pas cherché près du port, une chance pour eux qu'une mystérieuse personne les avaient caché.

Kyona renifla le sol, inquiète.

« Je connais cette odeur…. »

Elle se tourna vers la personne, toujours cachée dans l'ombre. Une atmosphère étrange, à la fois familière et inconnue flottait dans l'air.

« Ca sent l'huile pour moteur, la pizza, les produits désinfectants des hôpitaux, le sang, la cigarette, l'alcool, le sel de mer, l'humidité, le poisson, le shampoing à la fraise, l'ours polaire et… Le panda ? » Déclara Kyona, en continuant de dévisager la personne.

Tout le monde regarda Kyona, puis l'ombre, puis Kyona, puis l'ombre, puis… L'ombre s'avanca.

Une casquette verte et rouge, de lunettes de soleil, une combinaison blanche.

Amber a ouvert la bouche, Mayanne a fait de même.

« SACHIIIIIIIII ! »

Trois autres voix suivirent ce cri de joie :

« C'est qui ce bouffon en pyjamas ? »

Le principal intéressé essaya de cacher son… Comment dire… Désespoir, en se passant une main sur le visage. Décidément, rien ne changerai.

Pourtant, une tension commença à se former. La joie et le bonheur des retrouvailles laissa place à de la colère. Amber et Mayanne commencèrent à fixer Sachi d'un regard noir. Katsuhiko regarda Sachi, puis les filles, puis de nouveau Sachi...

« Je sais ce que vous allez dire mais laissez-moi vous expli-, Commença Sachi

_ Vous nous avez lâchement abandonné ! Explosa Amber

_ On a failli y passer ! Renchérit Mayanne.

_ C'est pas ce que vous croy-

_ Si Ace n'était pas venu nous chercher on serait mort à l'heure qu'il est !

_ On a dû courir et sauter à l'eau !

_ Mais on n'y ai pour r-

_ VOUS y êtes pour quelque chose !

_ On aurai pu tous se faire tuer !

_ VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER FINIR A LA FIN ?! »

Tout le monde se tut. Sachi était rouge de colère. Katsuhiko et Kyona se regardèrent, n'ayant pas compris le sujet de la conversation. Kyona reconnaissait vaguement la personne... Il devait avoir un rapport à Sabaody, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Katsuhiko, lui, avait tout de suite su approximativement à qui ils avaient affaire : lunettes de soleil et casquette pour se protéger du soleil, combinaison banche pour avoir plus chaud en mer... Pirates. De plus, un symbole se trouvait au dos de la combinaison. Il est bien connu que les pirates sont fiers de porter leur emblème sur eux.

Sachi s'étant calmé entre temps, souffla un bon coup. Décidément, il n'arriverai jamais à garder son sang-froid dans n'importe quelle situation. A peine eut-il ouvert la bouche pour parler qu'une voix le coupa :

« Eh Sachi ! Au lieu de draguer, vient plutôt manger ! »

Sachi se retourna et leva la tête, ce que fit aussi la troupe. Un homme, les cheveux bancs coupés courts et un bandeau sur le front se tenait sur le pont, appuyé contre la rambarde.

« Bon, tu viens manger ou pas ? Questionna l'homme au bandeau visiblement ennuyé.

_ Je suis occupé là. Rétorqua Sachi.

_ Ça je l'avait remarqué. Déclara l'homme, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Fiche moi la paix, Ban.

_ J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Penguin quand il saura que son "grand amour" est en train de s'intéresser aux femmes... »

Et c'est sur ces paroles moqueuses que "Ban" s'en alla, devant l'air ébahi de Sachi, visiblement impuissant.

Une minute passa, Sachi resta pétrifié, en fixant toujours le pont. Katsuhiko toussa... Non pas pour faire réagir Sachi mais pour faire un bruit de fond : le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur la coque et les oiseaux faisant un boucan infernal commençaient à devenir... Lassant.

Sachi allait se remettre à parler quand une autre voix le coupa :

« SACHIIIIIIIII ! »

Sachi se retourna de nouveau, lentement et avec crainte, pour voir... Un Penguin énervé, très énervé, extrêmement énervé, à l'endroit où se trouvait Ban quelques minutes auparavant.

« Alors toi ! »

Penguin disparut un instant et descendit se planter devant Sachi.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu était en train de faire ? Demanda un Penguin, fulminant de colère.

_ Mais... Je... Euh... Enfin... Essaya Sachi, visiblement terrorisé.

_ ET C'EST COMME CA QUE TU NETTOIE LE PONT ?! EN DRAGUANT LES PREMIÈRES FILLES QUI TE TOMBENT SOUS LA MAIN !?

_ Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois...

_ ET TU FAISAIS QUOI ALORS ?!

_ Bah, je... Euh...

_ C'EST JUSTEMENT CA LE PROBLÈME !

_ Ecoute moi juste un instant...

_ POUR DIRE QUOI, HEIN ?

_ MAIS BORDEL REGARDE PAR TOI MÊME C'EST AMBER ET MAYANNE !

_ MAIS BIEN SUR, ET MOI JE SUIS L'AMIRAL AOKIJ- »

Penguin se figea. Il regarda Mayanne. Il tourna la tête et regarda Amber -qui en profita pour lui faire un grand sourire et un signe de la main.

Il se retourna vers Sachi, qui portait sur son visage un sourire triomphant.

« On me crois maintenant ? »

Penguin ouvra grand la bouche, qui tomba littéralement sur le sol. En fait, Penguin tirait une tête du style "WTF ?!".

Des bruits de voix et de pas se firent entendre, suivit d'un attroupement de personnes sur le pont.

Une dizaine de personnes toute en combinaison, certains portant des chapeaux ou des lunettes de soleil, en train de s'accouder à la rambarde, commentant la scène.

« Bah alors les gars, scène de ménages ou quoi ?

_ C'est Sachi qui était en train de draguer.

_ Pas mal les filles...

_ Vous les connaissez ?

_ C'est bizarre...»

Quelques réflexions fusaient. Ces personnes étaient tous des hommes, la plus part assez jeune et quelques uns avaient les cheveux mi-longs.

Après quelques instants, une forme blanche et orange se dégageât de la foule. Un ours.

« Eh, Bepo ! » Cria Amber.

Le gros nounours la regarda, puis regarda Mayanne, puis regarda Sachi et Penguin, puis eut la même expression de Penguin quelques minutes auparavant.

Un « Euh... Ah ! Capitaine ! » de Ban présent dans la foule et tourné vers quelqu'un fit un grand silence.

Un homme en noir, un nodachi sur l'épaule, s'avança en silence, tandis que tout le monde s'écartait. Une atmosphère imposante, presque exceptionnelle s'installa... Moment qui fut ruiné par Amber et son :

« Salut Traffy ! »

* * *

Et voilà !

Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Quel va être la réaction de "Traffy" ? La suite... Quand je le voudrais, tiens ! Non, mieux : quand j'arriverai à disons 185 reviews ? Sachant qu'à l'heure où j'écris il y en a 179... Je vous laisse faire le calcul.


	46. La vérité ?

Bonjour à tous !

Vous voyez, je me suis dépêché de poster un nouveau chapitre. Par contre, je préviens un truc : je suis en camping et la connection internet est un peu difficile à avoir. Mais bon, le chapitre est écrit, c'est déjà ça. Si vous avez regardé One Piece sur la 17 hier, vous aurez sans doute vu les Hearts et leur capitaine (que j'ai mitraillé de photo d'ailleurs).

Yukina21 : C'est la classe d'avoir un odorat super-développé.

Portgas D. Hikaru : ^^ C'est juste du shampoing fraise je crois

Ildrin : Grand retour des Hearts effectivement.

HikariOnePiece : Lit ce chapitre et tu verras, peut-être...

Silver : Tiens, je te croyais au fin fond de la conscience d'Amber...

Kyona-sama : Moi, je sais pas si je serais heureuse de retrouver la bande la plus cinglée de Grand Line...

* * *

Le silence le plus absolu régna durant un instant. La petite déclaration d'Amber avait jeté comme un froid parmi les personnes présentes, surtout pour les inahabitués à ce genre de situation, c'est à dire: Katsuhiko, Kyona, Maya, Derek, Ban et le reste de l'équipage.

Un instant, le temps sembla suspendu. Le silence se brisa par des paroles pleines de bon sens et philosophiques du capitaine des Hearts :

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel... »

Phrase très philosophique, en effet; surtout de la part du Chirurgien de la Mort.

Trafalgar se passa une main sur le visage en signe de désespoir. Des chuchotements secouèrent l'assemblée. Katsuhiko commença à s'ennuier, tandis que Kyona bailla à la manière d'un chien, c'est à dire bruyamment.

Ban tenta de poser une question.

« Euh... Capitaine, vous les connaissez ? »

Question à laquelle il n'obtient que le silence en guise de réponse... Et un regard noir, vraiment noir. Tout l'équipage s'écarta lentement, avec une légère crainte. Maya haussa un sourcil, pas du tout effrayée et déclara d'une voix pleine de sérieux :

« Bon, tu comptes nous laisser dehors avec la Marine aux alentours ou tu nous proposes de monter à bord comme un gentleman galant avec les femmes ? »

Trafalgar ne répondit pas. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il se retourna et déclara « On lève l'ancre... Et vous venez avec nous. » avant de disparaître du pont et de se diriger vers l'escalier.

* * *

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

_ Vodka/café.

_ Salade.

_ Rien.

_ Coca.

_ Alcool de riz.

_ Ouaf. »

Toute la troupe se trouva maintenant devant un bon verre de sa boisson favorite, autour d'une table de la salle commune, rappelant tant de vieux souvenirs, tandis que le sous-marin prenait la direction de la mer. Les Hearts ainsi que notre joyeuse bande se trouvaient maintenant face à face, une forte tension planant dans l'air. Les regards se défièrent. Une minute de silence complet dura avant que Law ne pris la parole.

« J'ai pu lire vos exploits dans les journaux, vous avez fait fort sur ce coup là...

_ A qui la faute ? Railla Mayanne.

_ Certainement pas à moi. »

Mayanne se leva d'un bond, furieuse.

« Eh, calme-toi ! » Lança Derek.

Trafalgar dévisagea une par une les personnes présentes en face de lui.

« Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? » Déclara-t-il à l'intention de Katsuhiko, Kyona , Maya et Derek.

Ces derniers se regardèrent entre eux avant que Katsuhiko ne se lance.

« Katsuhiko Fowla. Je viens de l'île de tout à l'heure. Je prends soin de mes cheveux et de ma peau. J'aime les hommes, l'alcool et surtout... J.E.N.E.S.U.I.S.P.A.S.U.N.E.F.E.M.M.E. »

Puis Kyona s'élança, faisant des rimes, devant l'air ébahi des Hearts -même si Kyona était à peu près comme Bepo.

« Je suis la formidable et intelligente Kyona. J'aime le chocolat, le Nutella et j'ai mordu un soldat pour un pain aux chocolats. Si t'es gentil avec moi, c'est cool pour toi mais dans le cas contraire... Tu vas connaitre ma colère. »

Puis vint le tour de Maya.

« Maya. Je suis la soeur de la blonde à côté de moi. Y a rien d'autre à savoir. »

Et enfin, se fut au tour de Derek.

« Derek. Je suis malheureusement le frère de Jenny. J'aime les jeux vidéo, le chocolat, la viande, la bagarre, dormir, la cuisine, la télé, la PS3, les animaux, être dehors et me rouler par terre. J'aime pas l'eau, prendre une douche, les légumes, les livres, travailler, le café, le gel pour cheveux et les chaussures. Quand j'aurais mon bac, j'irais à la fac de médecine. »

Cette dernière phrase laissa les Hearts un peu perdus

Trafalgar dévisagea de nouveau le petit groupe. Après tout, tant de nouveaux sujets d'expériences, vivants et en parfaite santé, tous différents, que demander de plus ?

Katsuhiko, agacé de voir que tout l'équipage en face de lui les observer comme des animaux, tenta de lancer un sujet de conversation :

« Dites, je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez sur cette île ? C'est quand même rare que des pirates accostent dans les environs, surtout que c'est truffé de monstres marins. »

Le silence lui répondit. Des pensées comme quoi les Hearts pouvaient devenir muets quand cela les arrangeaient commencèrent à flotter dans la tête du petit groupe.

« Moi j'ai une question ! Hurla Amber. Pourquoi tu nous as lâchement abandonné et que tu n'as jamais été nous chercher après ? »

Cette fois, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Trafalgar se leva et ordonna à tout son équipage de quitter la pièce, rapidement.

Une fois tout le monde parti, il se rassit et fixa Amber.

« Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, Miss ?

_ Bah, si je t'ai posé la question, c'est que je veux savoir la réponse. »

Law soupira. Décidémment, il existe bel et bien des gens plus idiots que Luffy.

« Pour commencer, je ne vous ai pas "lâchement abandonné".

_ Bah, t'as fait quoi alors ?

_ Rien, justement. »

Amber fit les yeux ronds. Mayanne fit de même. Derek et Maya s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Par contre, Katsuhiko et Kyona se trouvèrent totalement à la ramasse, incapable de comprendre le sujet de la conversation.

« Bah, il s'est passé quoi, Traffy ? Interrogea Amber.

_ Justement, il ne s'est rien passé. »

Une seconde passa, puis une deuxième seconde, puis une troisième seconde avant que le groupe ne prononce un mot plein de grâce et d'élégance :

« HEEIIINNNNNN ?! »

Là, on pouvait dire que c'était le bouquet.

« Nan mais tu te fous de nous ou quoi ?! » Se mit à hurler Mayanne

Cette dernière se leva si brusquement que Katsuhiko en tomba de sa chaise.

« Ce n'est pas une blague, Miss. Vous vous êtes retrouvés à Marineford, je l'admet mais je n'y suis pour rien. »

Katsuhiko se releva péniblement et se tourna vers les autres :

« Eh, minute là ! Vous avez été à Marineford ?! »

Katsuhiko regarda un à un Derek, Maya, Mayanne et Amber.

« Je crois qu'un petit résumé de la situation ferai du bien à tout le monde... »

* * *

« Je comprend mieux maintenant...

_ Et c'est pour ça qu'on voudrait savoir ce qui s'est réellement passer pour qu'on se retrouve à Marineford. »

Amber a expliqué à Katsuhiko et Kyona tout ce qui est arrivé depuis leur arrivé dans ce monde jusqu'à maintenant. Mayanne en a profité pour raconter ce qui s'est passé à Marineford, le sauvetage qu'a effectué Ace et le pétage de plomb de Jenny sur le Moby Dick. Amber en a profité pour transmettre plusieurs commentaires de Silver qui s'était endormi au fond de sa consciente.

A la fin du récit, Katsuhiko a fait un « Ahhh... Je comprend mieux maintenant. ».

Quand Amber s'est tournée vers Law, celui-ci semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Au final, il a déclaré :

« Bon, je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé cette soirée là. Lorsque vous étiez en train de...

_ CAPITAINE ! »

Sachi et Penguin débarquèrent dans la pièce en hurlant des choses totalement incompréhensible. Au final, Ban est arrivé en courant avec les autres membres de l'équipage et a hurlé :

« AMIRAL EN VUE ! »

* * *

Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre... Dans la semaine (peut-être demain, qui sait...)


	47. Mot de passe

Bonsoir (et oui je poste le soir en vacances)

J'ai a peu près réglé les problèmes avec internet... Donc, je paye mais j'ai internet et je peux voir les reviews et mp sur mon portable... C'est mieux que de circuler entre les tentes avec son ordinateur. Sinon, j'ai une bonne surprise pour Ildrin à la fin de ce chapitre ^^

Ildrin : C'est quand je me suis relue que j'ai vu que j'avais écrit en rimes en plus.

Kyona-sama : Je crois que les comprimés pour survivre au mal de tête se nomment "aspirine".

Yukina21 : Pourtant c'est excellent !

Portgas D. Hikaru : On connaîtra la vérité... Un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

« Tout le monde dans la salle des commandes et vite ! »

Juste après que Ban ait hurlé qu'un amiral était à proximité, tous les Hearts s'étaient mis à courir partout, appuyant sur le tableau de commande, tirant des leviers et criant des choses quasi-incompréhensibles - du moins si on écoute tout le monde en même temps.

« Sachi, faut augmenter la vitesse !

_ Ban ! On a un problème avec le moteur !

_ Y a trop de pression !

_ On va devoir remonter !

_ Bepo, on a besoin de toi dans la salle des machines !

_ Capitaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?! »

Law s'était tranquillement levé et regardait son équipage s'activer pour améliorer la vitesse maximale du sous-marin : Ban courait dans tous les sens, Sachi et Penguin se disputaient sur quel bouton il faut à tout prix appuyer, Bepo paniquait en hurlant que la fin du monde est proche et le reste de l'équipage... Bah, un blond avec un bonnet rouge fluo vomissait son déjeuner dans un coin, trois autres gars fondaient en larmes en parlant de leur famille, un peu plus loin deux autres buvaient une bière... Bref, une activité intense pour se sauver la vie.

Amber et Kyona commencèrent à pouffer de rire dans le dos de Law. Katsuhiko regarda Derek et lui pointa du doigt le tableau de commandes, et plus précisément le radar. Mayanne et Maya débutèrent un débat sur "qui de tout l'équipage mourait le premier", Mayanne votant Law à cause de son fruit du démon l'empêchant de nager et Maya Bepo car selon elle, un ours polaire aurait du mal à survivre sous l'eau.

« Dis Traffy, t'as pas honte de ton équipage parfois ? Demanda Amber.

_ Malheureusement si. » Soupira Law.

Parmi la panique générale une voix s'éleva :

« QUI EST L'ABRUTI QUI A RENVERSE DU CAFÉ SUR LE RADAR ?! »

D'un coup, un grand silence envahit la pièce. Katsuhiko se trouvait maintenant debout, Derek à ses côtés, juste devant la machine. Il pointa du doigt une tache vert fluo sur le cadran.

« Le café tache et sur le cadran d'une machine, sa couleur peut changer à cause de la luminosité. Qui a dit qu'un amiral allait arrivé ? »

Trafalgar regarda avec intérêt Katsuhiko. En un instant, tout son équipage avait cessé de respirer et avait reculé avec peur.

« QUI A DIT CA ?! »

Après quelques instants, Ban finit par s'avancer.

« C'est moi qui ai dit ça.

_ Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Répliqua Katsuhiko, visiblement très énervé.

_ Un navire aussi gigantesque ne peut appartenir qu'à la Marine, y a une base pas très loin d'ici et comme on navigue pas très profond... Tenta Ban.

_ Donc, tu t'es fié au radar ?

_ Bah oui... »

Katsuhiko regarda alors les autres personnes présentes, s'avança de trois pas et...

« C'EST QUI LE CON QUI NOUS A FOUTU UNE FRAYEUR PAREILLE AVEC SON CAFÉ ?! »

Une petite voix se fit entendre :

« C'est pas du café, c'est du fond de teint. »

Katsuhiko se retourna pour voir Derek lui montrant sa main d'une couleur cuivrée.

« C'est du maquillage. Je le reconnais car Jenny m'en avait parlé. »

Derek se dirigea vers Law avant de s'arrêter devant lui.

« C'est le fond de teint que t'avais caché avec tes nounours, non ? »

Des chuchotements se firent entendre. Toutes les personnes dans la salle se lancèrent des regards interloqués. Finalement, Amber lança un « C'est pas la salle avec la porte blindée où t'as mis six cadenas dessus pour pas qu'on y entre ? » à Trafalgar.

Un « Room » et un« TOUS AUX ABRIS » résonnèrent dans Grand Line.

* * *

_Quelque part sur Grand Line..._

* * *

« C'est hors de questions. »

Une petite fille habillée toute en rouge se trouvait installée au centre d'un salon, dans un fauteuil de velours écarlate. Le vent venait faire voler ses cheveux en s'engouffrant dans la pièce. Face à elle, perché sur un fauteuil, un homme, blond, plutôt grand, avec un manteau de plume rose, lui souriant.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça.

_ Fufufufu... Et pourquoi donc ?

_ Le code. »

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que les négociations avaient débuté, une heure que la fillette tentait de trouver une solution qui pourrait arranger tout le monde, une heure que toutes ses tentatives échouaient.

« Je risque d'endommager la batterie et la mémoire si je tente quoi que ce soit.

_ Ca ne me convient pas. »

Sur une table en bois, un petit appareil noir était posé. L'écran affichait le même message depuis trois jours :

ERREUR DU MOT DE PASSE

(1) ESSAI RESTANT AVANT VERROUILLAGE

La petite fille ignorait totalement le code qu'il fallait entrer... Et s'en fichait totalement à vrai dire. Sa seule priorité était de se débarrasser de ceux qui s'opposent à ses choix.

Cependant, le plumeau rose attendait toujours.

« Si je me trompe, plus personne ne pourra le dévérouiller.

_ Et tu ne seras sans doute plus de ce monde, Fufufufufu. »

Le seul "hic" se trouvait devant elle : si elle ne lui donnait pas ce fichu mot de passe elle mourait, si elle le trouvait et lui donnait elle ferait une alliance avec lui et vivrait.

Mais comme elle avait déjà essayé toutes les solutions possibles... Il ne lui restait qu'une seule et unique chance.

« Il n'y a que son propriétaire qui puisse le dévérouiller.

_ Eh bien, il n'y a qu'à le chercher. J'ai justement deux personnes disponibles pour ce travail. »

Le plumeau tendit deux avis de recherche.

« Voilà nos chasseurs, Fufufufufu. »

La fillette regarda les affiches et murmura les deux noms.

« Mura D. Kuneko, Ellie... »

* * *

Et voilà ! On entre dans la partie la plus importante de la fic...

Une 'tite review pour me récompenser d'avoir écrit deux chapitres en une journée ?


	48. Attention, volcan en éruption

Bonjour !

Nouveau chapitre ^^ Par contre je pourrai pas poster de chapitre de lundi à jeudi la semaine prochaine, je pars encore en vacances.

Silver : C'est trop la classe pas vrai ?

Ildrin : Et encore, c'est pas fini.

Kyona-sama : Amber et Silver sont pas vraiment deux neurones... C'est plus le cerveau qui s'est divisé en deux avec des personnalités différentes.

Portgas D. Hikaru : Et un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Katsuhiko qui ne s'est pas encore fait découpé !

* * *

« Vous pensez qu'il est parti ?

_ C'est qui les deux idiots qui ont failli tous nous tuer, hein ?!

_ Au pire on aurait été découpé en rondelle et mis dans des bocaux.

_ C'est pas une raison ! »

Après que Traffy ait lancé son "Room" et que Maya ait crié de se cacher, tout le monde avait disparu de la salle comme par magie. Les Hearts s'étaient tous enfermés dans leurs cabines tandis que nos héros... Ils avaient gardé de vagues souvenirs que la salle des machines se trouvaient à la troisième porte du deuxième couloir à gauche des escaliers. Le seul problème, c'est qu'entre temps, huit ou neuf machines avaient été rajoutées, réduisant considérablement l'espace pour se cacher.

Donc, Amber, Maya, Katsuhiko, Mayanne, Derek et Kyona se trouvaient serré comme des sardines -ou des monstres marins, au choix- contre une sorte de gros moteur brûlant.

« On sort ?

_ Je pari qu'il nous cherche en ce moment...

_ Bon, on sort ou pas ?

_ A trois, on sort...

_ Pas.

_ Très drôle Kyona... »

Un par un, il sortirent de leur cachette. Pendant que Mayanne tentai de se recoiffer avec l'aide de sa sœur de Derek et de Katsuhiko, Kyona posa une question :

« Dites le gars de tout à l'heure, c'était pas Trafalgar Law ? »

En moins de temps qu'il ne lui en a fallu pour le dire, un « C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?! » lui tomba dessus.

Derek trouva ce moment propice pour sortir sa blague favorite.

« D'après vous, pourquoi Gecko Moria pourrait être Mario version One Piece ? »

Tout les autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Kyona essaya de trouver.

« Par ce qu'il est grand et qu'il a du manger un champignon pour ça ?

_ Non. C'est parce que Gecko peut ce comprendre comme "geek" sur on le prononce à la française et que Moria c'est Mario avec le "a" et le "o" inversé. »

* * *

_Ailleurs dans le sous-marin..._

* * *

« Mais Capitaine...

_ Non Bepo, je ne veux voir personne.

_ Mais...

_ Non. »

Et c'est sur ce court dialogue que Trafalgar Law, pourtant très bien élevé -si on oublie l'Arc de Sabaody-, vient de fermer la porte de sa chambre à la truffe de son second. Law soupira et vint calmement s'asseoir devant son bureau. Décidément tout allait de plus en plus mal : d'abord il avait perdu ses compagnons en plein milieu d'une fête, ensuite il avait dû s'en trouver de nouveaux qui soit assez fou pour se lancer dans le Nouveau Monde, il avait ensuite retrouvé ses anciens compagnons avec de nouveaux, il appris par la même occasion que la plus folle du groupe a sauté à la mer en voulant le retrouver pour l'étriper et son secret venait d'être révélé... Pour avoir un teint bronzé en venant de North Blue, il avait du trouvé mille et une astuces, maintenant révélées au grand jour.

Jenny, elle, avait su garder le secret à ses yeux, mais visiblement... Son petit frère semblait en savoir énormément, plus qu'Amber et Mayanne qui avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensembles.

Un grand bruit de rire et un « T'as perdu, faut enlever tes fringues ! » résonna jusque dans sa cabine. Law regarda l'horloge posé sur sa commode Comme chaque soir à cet horaire, Penguin, Sachi et Ban organisaient un tournoi de poker avec tout l'équipage. Il n'y avait jamais participé à cause des règles assez "douteuse" qu'avait le jeu.

Un autre éclat de rires se fit entendre cette fois ainsi qu'un « Bah alors les amoureux, on se fait la gueule maintenant ? ». Forcément, les personnes concernées étaient Sachi et Penguin.

Law avait appris leur relation par l'intermédiaire de Ban, qui avait servit de messager entre eux.

Il soupira de nouveau avant de prendre un livre de médecine et de commencer sa lecture.

* * *

_Ailleurs, mais sur Grand Line cette fois..._

* * *

« Je viens de te dire que j'en sais rien !

_ Tu le sais forcément !

_ T'es sourd ou quoi ?! J'en sais rien !

_ Kid... Elle dit peut être la vérité.

_ Ferme-là, Killer ! »

Eustass Kid se trouvait sur son navire, en plein milieu de Grand Line. Voilà maintenant un quart d'heure qu'il hurlait sur un jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Killer avait beau essayé de le calmer, rien n'y faisait.

« Tu me fous la paix maintenant ?

_ Te fous pas de moi !

_ Je me fiche pas de toi, je viens seulement de poser une question.

_ Ta gueule !

_ J'ai pas une gueule, j'ai une bouche et elle te dit d'aller te faire voir. »

Et cela durait comme ça depuis maintenant seize minutes et douze secondes. La jeune femme se leva pour se r'asseoir aussitôt, évitant par la même occasion un couteau planté au dessus de sa tête.

« Je t'ai pas dit de te lever !

_ J'suis pas ton chien pour commencer, et je veux pas rester assise.

_ Tu bouges pas j'ai dit !

_ Si je ne bouge pas, mes muscles seront inactifs et je ne pourrais pas parler. »

Et Eustass Kid se contient de ne pas la frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Killer, qui contemplait la scène, se retint de ne pas exploser de rire. D'un côté, on a un rouquin pire qu'un volcan en éruption, de l'autre une fille relax qui se fout de de tout.

« Bon, t'as bientôt fini ?

_ FERME-LA !

_ Toi même Capt'ain Crétin.

_ T'AS DIS QUOI ?! »

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! J'ai du faire le choix entre la piscine et le chapitre, j'ai choisi la deuxième option.

J'espère que vous avez aimez ^^ D'ailleurs, quelqu'un a-t-il déjà entendu cette devinette sur Gecko Moria ?


	49. Discrétion et culpabilité

Bonjour !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^ Il est, avec le chapitre précédent, là pour vous dire ce qui se passe chez les autres équipages.

Portgas D. Hikaru : Merci mais je pense que je ne sortirai pas beaucoup...

Yukina21 : C'est vrai que ces épisodes étaient, d'après moi, les plus sombres et horribles. Tu sais, mes idées viennent généralement le matin quand je prend mon ptit déj', alors j'ai pas franchement envie de sortir et m'amuser, je préfère écrire directement.

Kyona-sama : J'ai eu peur au début quand j'ai trouvé cette blague... Euh, la brune, avec le plumeau ou avec Kidd ?

Ildrin : Merci ^^ Je vais me dépêcher d'écrire la suite.

* * *

« D'ailleurs j'y pense, on va dormir où ?

_ Bah dans le couloir.

_ Et risquer de se faire découper au petit matin ? Non merci.

_ On a qu'à squatter dans la salle des machines.

_ Pas assez de place.

_ Dans la cuisine alors ?

_ Y a de la nourriture mais il fait froid sur le carrelage.

_ Dans la salle d'opération ?

_ Nan mais t'es dingue ou quoi ?! »

Etant sorti de leur planque, notre petit groupe conversait tranquillement sur l'endroit le plus adapté pour passer la nuit à venir en respectant certains critères :

N°1 : Il faut que l'endroit soit au calme et ayant tout le confort nécessaire pour accueillir cinq êtres humains et un chien.

N°2 : La cuisine ne doit pas être loin pour Kyona.

N°3 : Les douches doivent être accessibles rapidement pour Mayanne qui adore vider toute l'eau chaude.

N°4 : Sortie de secours obligatoire, on ne sais jamais ce qui passe dans la tête d'un chirurgien sadique.

Après avoir longuement discuté durant environ... Trente secondes, une solution s'imposa.

« Au pire, chacun va toquer à la cabine de son choix. On demande s'il y a de la place pour de pauvres réfugiés d'un attentat au fruit du démon et voilà. » Tous hochèrent positivement la tête.

Chacun se dirigea avec discrétion vers une cabine... Quand je dis discrétion, je vous parle d'un :

« Y A QUELQU'UN POUR NOUS HÉBERGER DANS SA CABINE OU PAS ?! »

Moyen radical qui valut un concerto de verrouillage de portes dans le couloir. Une seul porte s'ouvrit, au bout du couloir.

Katsuhiko allait remercier la personne quand ce fut Trafalgar qui en sorti, son nodachi à la main et un regard noir dans les yeux.

Cette fois, au lieu d'un « Room », ce fut un « Taisez-vous » qui sortit de la bouche de Law, devant l'air ébahi de Katsuhiko, s'étant préparé à être transformé en sashimi.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, sur le Moby Dick..._

* * *

L'heure de repas était arrivé rapidement, l'ensemble de l'équipage s'était retrouvé dans la salle de restauration, devant un bon repas. Pendant que tout le monde mangeait en riant et buvant, deux commandants regardaient leur assiette, incapables d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

« On aurait pas du les laisser...

_ J'avoue que j'ai honte de mon comportement. »

Marco le Phénix et Ace aux Poings Ardents, assis côte à côte, se culpabilisaient d'avoir abandonner le groupe le plus déjanté de Grand Line. Voilà ce qui était en train de se passer. Les deux "frères" regardaient autour d'eux l'agitation et la bonne humeur qui régnait. Barbe-Blanche buvaient énormément tout en observant ses "fils" s'amuser, Vista et Izou faisaient une partie de cartes tandis que Satch et Joz se mirent à discuter des récents événements :

« C'est étonnant qu'on ne voit plus le petit Derek demander si quelqu'un a vu sa sœur.

_ C'est vrai que si on réfléchit bien, on ne les a pas vu de tout l'après-midi.

_ Eh, Marco ! T'aurais pas vu la bande de Jenny ? »

Marco frémit quand Satch l'interpella. Ace donna donna un coup de coude à son voisin, qui repris rapidement le contrôle.

« Non, pas depuis ce midi. »

Quand Satch eu détourné son regard, Maroc et Ace poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Quelques instant après, Curiel débarqua, un journal en main.

« Père ! On a un problème ! »

Le bruit diminua progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'un silence total se fit. Curiel tandis le journal à Barbe-Blanche, qui commença à le lire. Curiel sembla chercher du regard quelqu'un, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Marco et Ace légèrement stressés.

« Gurarararararara... Voilà donc où ils étaient passés. »

L'ensemble de l'équipage regarda alors leur Père qui brandit le journal.

Deux grands titres apparaissaient clairement sur la couverture :

L'ALLIANCE INATTENDU DU FANTÔME ET DU CAPT'AIN

UN NOUVEL ÉQUIPAGE S'EST FORME

* * *

Et voilà le travail. Je poste la suite quand j'aurai fini de l'écrire.


	50. HS spécial 50 chapitres

Bonjour/'soir !

Je poste donc un chapitre spécial 50 chapitres qui détaille comment l'arrivé de la bande selon chacun des personnages.

Je ne posterai pas de chapitre du lundi au vendredi car, après mon retour du camping, je repars en vacances et je n'aurai pas du tout internet.

Par la même occasion, si je ne poste pas de chapitres à mon retour, il y aura par contre des illu sur DeviantArt.

* * *

Sur le navire de Eustass Capt'ain Kidd :

« OUAAAAAAHHHHH »

Un objet volant non identifié s'écrasa sur le navire de Kidd. Un nuage de poussière se souleva sur le pont, empêchant l'équipage maintenant attroupé de voir de l'autre côté. Des chuchotements circulèrent entre les rangs. Killer, présent parmi la foule, s'approcha.

Un mouvement se distingua, puis une forme humaine se dressa. Killer sortit ses lames et se mit en position de combat, près à subir une attaque.

La poussière retomba, laissant apercevoir de long cheveux blonds, de belles formes, de grands yeux bleus. Une femme se tenait en plein milieu du pont. Cette dernière regardait dans tous les sens, visiblement perdu.

Quelques hommes laissèrent échapper quelques sifflements. La jeune femme se retourna vers ces derniers pour leur lancer un :

« Bande de mal élevés ! On ne siffle pas une femme comme ça ! »

Un couteau entailla la joue de la jeune femme et vint se planter juste derrière elle. Le silence le plus absolu régna, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme, cheveux rouge sang, s'avança.

« J'aime pas ceux qui s'incrustent. T'es sur mon navire et t'as rien à faire ici. »

La jeune femme le regarda d'abord avec étonnement puis l'ignora complètement pour se tourner vers son second.

« Excusez-moi, j'aimerai savoir où je me trouve. J'espère que vous serez plus aimable que le rouquin là-bas.

_ Euh, c'est que… Vous… Enfin... »

Killer n'arriva pas à expliquer à la blonde qu'elle était tombée sur le navire du pirate le plus cruel de Grand Line et qu'elle venait d'insulter ce dernier devant lui.

« Et puis d'ailleurs il ferait mieux de perdre du poids et de faire comme moi : régime salade. »

La jeune femme se fit alors percuter par un immense bras métallique et atterrie dans l'eau quelques mètres plus loin.

Finalement, c'est un : « ON MET LES VOILES IMMÉDIATEMENT. » qui clôtura cet événement.

Sur le navire de X-Drake :

« Capitaine Drake ! On a un problème ! »

X-Drake leva la tête de son journal pour voir son second paniqué devant lui. Il y a moins d'une minute, une légère secousse avait fait trembler le navire rien de grave avait-il pensé. Depuis quelques temps déjà les choses allaient de plus en plus mal, surtout qu'il avait maintenant un mauvais pressentiment.

Une petite fille, les cheveux courts et un nœud papillon rouge dans les cheveux, le fixait au beau milieu de pont. Cette dernière observa les alentours devant l'air abasourdit du capitaine qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

« Excusez-moi, s'adressa-t-elle lentement, Où suis-je exactement ? Vu l'eau qui nous entoure et le pavillon qui est hissé juste au dessus des voiles, je suis sur un navire pirate. Qui êtes-vous ? Vous me rappelez quelqu'un que j'ai déjà vu. »

X-Drake regarda la fillette, puis les membres de son équipage. Quelques uns lui firent signe qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas.

Le capitaine s'adressa alors à la petite fille qui, entre temps, s'était assise sur une caisse en bois qui trainait par là.

« Je suis X-Drake et tu te trouve effectivement sur un bateau pirate.

_ Sur quelle mer ?

_ Grande Line. »

La petite fille poussa un soupir, puis le regarda à nouveau.

« Vous pourriez me déposer sur l'île la plus proche ? J'ai besoin de contacter quelqu'un et je ne compte pas m'attarder sur ce navire. »

X-Drake contempla la fillette tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle faisait ici. Il était pourtant certain de n'avoir embarqué personne lors de leur dernière escale. Surtout une fillette.

« Nous verrons ça.

_ Quel est le nom de la prochaine île ?

_ Sabaody mais n'espère pas arriver là-bas avant… »

La fillette disparue d'un coup, devant ses yeux. L'équipage poussa des cris d'exclamations avant regarder leur capitaine, l'air béat.

Sur le navire de Basil Hawkins :

Hawkins contemplait ses cartes étalées sur la table. Toutes indiquaient une journée spéciale. Il avait beau recommencer, les cartes indiquaient toujours la même chose : une personne, sur un navire, dans peu de temps, avec des dégâts important dans le futur.

Hawkins recommença encore. Cette fois, quelque chose changea dans sa prédiction : une femme, sur son navire, immédiatement, avec peu de dégâts dans le futur.

Une explosion fit trembler le navire. Le magicien se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers le pont. A peine fut-il sorti qu'une jeune femme se planta devant lui tout en lui serrant la main.

« Maya, enchanté. Vous devez être Basil Hawkins, dit ''Le Magicien'' ? Désolé d'arriver comme ça sur votre navire, mais pourriez-vous me déposer à la prochaine île ? Je suppose que nous nous trouvons actuellement sur Grand Line ? Bon, je vais me faire discrète. »

Et se sont ces paroles que Maya disparut en laissant un nuage de poussière. Quelques instants après, des ordres tels que « Vous devriez laver ça » ou « Vous devriez dépoussiérer vos vêtements ».

Hawkins resta planter sur place, réfléchissant à plusieurs réponses sur plusieurs questions : Que faire de cette fille ? D'où vient-elle ? Comment s'en débarrasser ?

Sur le navire de Scratchmen Apoo :

« Eh j'suis où là ? »

Apoo n'en revenait pas. En moins de cinq minutes, un jeune garçon était tombé du ciel et avait mis KO la moitié de son équipage en leur balançant une sorte de gomme collante rose. Ces derniers aient tous trébuchés et s'était étalés sur le pont.

Finalement, le petit démon s'était arrêté et avait posé cette question.

Le garçon s'était alors tourné vers lui et l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds. Il l'avait pinté du doigt et avait ouvert la bouche.

« Mais t'es le mec qui fait de la musique trop classe ! »

Le gamin avait alors couru dans tous les sens, hurlant des mots comme ''Internet'', ''Mozart'', ''Fanfiction'', ''PS3''…

Puis finalement, il s'était arrêté et lui avait posé une question :

« Tu peux te transformer en en piano que je fasse l'opening 2 ? »

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que vous aurez aimer.


	51. Malchance ?

Bonjour !

Après mon retour de vacances je vous poste un super chapitre ! Si avec ça j'ai pas 10 reviews... Je prend en otage le pot de Nutella ! Mwahahahahaha ! Hm, désolé les vacances avec une bouteille de vodka et des apéros tous les soirs... Ca ne me réussi pas franchement.

Bon, les reviews, je vais maintenant les répondre par mp sauf avec ceux qui ne se sont pas inscrits comme Silver par exemple...(Je ne vise personne, bien sûr)

* * *

_Dans le Nouveau Monde..._

* * *

« Doflamingo-sama donne toujours trooooooooooop de travail.

_ Et j'ai pas vu Eustass depuis une semaine…

_ Et j'ai tellement faim…

_ J'espère qu'il ne s'ennuie pas trop sans moi.

_ On devrait être nourrit gratuitement. »

Deux jeunes filles regardaient Dressrosa disparaître au loin. Assises sur une immense caisse en bois, sur le pont d'un immense navire, elles contemplaient à la fois la mer au loin, plusieurs avis de recherches ainsi que le journal.

« D'après toi, on sera payé ou pas ?

_ Je me demande ou j'ai mis mon sac…

_ Et dire que Kidd m'attend sans doute avec impatiente…

_ Y a sa photo avec une fille, là. »

L'une des deux, aux longs cheveux chocolat, pointa du doigt la photo en couverture du journal. L'autre fille, aux yeux vairons, se jeta sur le journal. Elle regarda la page de haut en bas, de bas en haut, de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche. En bref, dans tous les sens.

« COMMENT !? KIDDIDIDOUNET FAIT UNE ALLIANCE AVEC CETTE FILLE ?!

_ Dis, c'est pas notre cible ? »

* * *

_De retour dans le sous-marin…_

* * *

Pendant que notre joyeuse troupe (re)découvrait les pièces du sous-marin, les Hearts tinrent une réunion de la plus haute importance dans la cabine de Bepo, sans que ce dernier soit présent bien sûr. Pour présider cette ''réunion'', Sachi et Penguin se placèrent sur le bureau. Ban comptait alors le nombre de personnes présentes. Personne ne manquait à l'appel sauf le propriétaire de la chambre, même Law se trouvait là.

« Je suppose que vous savez tous pourquoi nous vous avons réuni, commença Sachi, d'une voix grave.

_ C'est à cause de la bande de cinglés ? Lança une voix dans l'assistance.

_ Précisément, lui répondit Penguin, tout en hochant la tête. C'est bien à cause d'eux.

_ Ils sont extrêmement dangereux. Cela a déjà été prouvé par le passé, renchérit Sachi. Penguin et moi même avons fait une liste de tous les méfaits qu'ils ont accomplis. Penguin, à toi l'honneur.

_ Merci Sachi. Hum, voyons voir… »

Ce dernier sortit alors de sa poche une liste qu'il déplia. Cette dernière descendit jusqu'au sol, sous les regards surpris et inquiets de l'équipage.

« Bien, commençons… »

Penguin prit une longue et profonde inspiration, tandis que Sachi s'assis tranquillement.

« Pour commencer, Jenny, la ''chef'' de ce groupe est recherchée pour de multiples dégâts qu'elle a fait subir à la Marine et pour avoir abattu un Tenryūbito

Amber, la fille habillé n'importe comment, a empoisonnée de la nourriture et nous a tous rendu malade ce jour-là, sauf le capitaine.

Ensuite, l'une des deux sœurs que vous avez vu, Mayanne, a inondé le sous-marin en faisant la vaisselle.

Sinon, d'après les journaux, le petit frère de Jenny aurait balancé de la peinture sur l'amiral Akainu sous prétexte que ''il est mieux quand il est en couleur et qu'il souri''. C'est ainsi qu'il s'est fait enfermé.

On a ensuite la deuxième sœur, Maya. Toujours d'après les journaux, elle aurait manifesté en mettant le feu à des poubelles que, je site : ''la Marine ne sert à rien car ils son cons''.

Par contre, aucune information sur l'homme et le chien qui les accompagnent. »

Après la fin de ce discours, quelques sifflements impressionnés se firent entendre.

« Et c'est pourquoi, conclut Sachi, nous allons devoir nous débarrasser d'eux. »

* * *

_Ailleurs dans le sous-marin…_

* * *

« Allez, allez… Ca va aller.

_ J-j-je crois que j-j'ai vu l-l-la f-faucheuse… »

Après s'être sauvé en courant et en hurlant comme un malade, Katsuhiko a malencontreusement dérapé sur le sol. Il s'est alors retrouvé à moitié assommé devant Law qui observait la scène.

Il s'était alors approché de son ''patient'' avec un superbe sourire sadique voulant bien sûr signifier ''Youpi ! S'il n'est pas encore mort, j'aurai un nouveau cobaye. ».

Katsuhiko avait légèrement ouvert les yeux à ce moment là et…

Il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie, en état de choc.

Assis sur un lit, Amber et Kyona tentaient tant bien que mal à le réconforter.

« T'es encore en vie et en un seul morceau.

_ Il aurait pu te tuer mais il ne l'a pas fait.

_ Pense que t'aurais pu te retrouve dans un bocal…

_ … Ou sur une table d'opérations.

_ Il aurait pu t'ouvrir le ventre.

_ T'arracher le cœur et les organes… »

Au fur et à mesure qu'Amber et Kyona démontraient les preuves de ''gentillesse'' de Law, Katsuhiko se sentait de plus en plus mal. Certes, il n'avait plus la peur et les spasmes qui l'accompagnaient, mais maintenant il ressentait une irrésistible envie de courir aux WC pour recracher tout son déjeuner.

« Encore heureux que tu ne te sois rien cassé.

_ Bah, Traffy l'aurai soigné…

_ … Ou pas.

_ S'il t'avait opéré, il n'aurait sans doute pas fait d'anesthésie.

_ Il t'aurait vidé de ton sang.

_ Comme un vampire !

_ Mais non ! Il aurait planté une énorme seringue ! »

Cette fois, Katsuhiko se leva, la main sur la bouche, Le visage pâle, près à vomir ses tripes. Comble de la malchance, à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il se cassa la figure.

Tellement concentrées sur leur débat, Amber et Kyona ne remarquèrent même pas Katsuhiko agonisant sur le sol, ni Bepo qui entra dans la salle, ni Derek paniqué qui le suivit, ni les deux sœurs qui se hurlaient dessus tout en entrant elles aussi, ni les Hearts qui débarquèrent à leur tour suivi de Law et son aura noir autour de lui.

Ce n'est qu'après le « Aïeeeeee… » de Katsuhiko que le débat prit fin.

Un silence plein de suspense et de terreur pris place. Le chirurgien de la Mort, Trafalgar Law, plus de 200 millions de berrys, ouvrit la bouche et déclara d'une voix solennelle :

« Vous allez foutre le camp de ce sous-marin avant que je vous transforme en compote. »

* * *

Auteur : Alors si avec ça j'ai pas mes 10 reviews... J'habille Traffy en tutu rose à pois bleu turquoise ! Attention, je le ferais vraiment, pas vrai Derek ?

Derek : Faudrait encore que tu l'approche sans te faire découper...

Auteur : T'insinue quoi, là, au juste ?

Derek : Rien, rien... *se sauve un peu plus loin* T'ES MÊME PAS CAPE !


	52. Cible trouvée

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Pour commencer, j'ai été un peu déçue de n'avoir que 4 malheureuse reviews... OUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN ! Je pensais être payée pour mon travail moi ! Bon, ben bref, je ne vous en veux pas de ne pas mettre de com'. Après tout lire une fiction n'engage en rien blablabla blablabla... Merci quand même à ceux qui ont eu le temps d'écrire quelque chose de sympas.

Bref je passe ! Bon je sais que ce chapitre est court, merci de ne pas me lapider et me torturer comme le fait Amber dans ces cas là, j'ai déjà eu ma part de souffrances cette semaine. Désolé aussi de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt, j'ai eu comme qui dirait un "petit incident de rien du tout" en me faisant percuter par un géant en jouant au rugby hier qui m'a mis incapable de me relever ce matin.

Bon bah je m'égare, voilà le chapitre.

* * *

_« Vous allez foutre le camp de ce sous-marin avant que je vous transforme en compote. »_

Toute l'équipe se figea. Trafalgar Law venait de leur donner un ordre. Un ordre. Oui, oui, il a clairement donné un ordre aux personnes les plus indomptables de One Piece, les plus déchainés et les plus dangereux… Mais aussi les plus drôles.

Lentement, une aura noire assez effrayante commença à les entourer, faisant légèrement reculer les Hearts… Sauf Traffy bien sûr ! Une forte tension pris place, de plus en plus grande et plus forte jusqu'à en devenir étouffante.

Katsuhiko se releva très lentement du sol, tournant le dos à Law. Sa voix, froide, se fit entendre :

« On a faillit tous y passer, surtout les autres. Vous nous avez proposés de venir avec vous et maintenant, vous nous dites de partir… »

Katsuhiko se retourna brutalement, lançant un regard meurtrier.

« C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLÈME AVEC NOUS !? »

Un léger malaise empli la salle, faisant vaciller la plus part des personnes présentes.

* * *

_Ailleurs dans le nouveau monde…_

* * *

« Killer ! J'ai plus de savon ! »

L'interpellé soupira. Voilà déjà un bon bout de temps que le ''fantôme'' squattait sur le navire de Kidd mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'y habituer. Surtout que depuis quelques jours, elle se comportait vraiment bizarrement : au début c'était juste les enguelades avec Kidd, puis ça a viré aux pièges qui explosent quand on marche dessus et maintenant… Elle se ''familiarise'' un peu trop avec l'équipage.

« Eh, y a plus de shampoing ! »

Jenny ouvrit la porte et se planta devant Killer, uniquement vêtue d'une serviette de bain. C'était ça dont il voulait parler quand il disait ''se familiariser''. Hier par exemple, elle est sortie sur le pont en maillot de bain en disant qu'elle voulait bronzer. Kidd lui a alors hurlé dessus et elle a répliqué, comme tout le monde les regardaient personne n'a remarqué le récif droit devant, ni le vaisseau de guerre du Gouvernement Mondial au loin.

Killer soupira de nouveau et partit, laissant Jenny au beau milieu du couloir.

Après qu'il a disparu de sa vue, la brune soupira a son tour.

« Vraiment pas aimable sur ce navire. »

Et c'est sur ces paroles que Jenny retourna dans la salle de bain. Tant pis pour la douche aujourd'hui, elle commença à s'habiller tout en réfléchissant.

Décidément, tout allait de travers ces temps-ci. Kidd lui avait hurlé dessus hier, ils avaient manqué de s'échouer à cause de l'inattention de ses hommes et elle avait manqué de se prendre une balle dans la tête de la part d'un homme en uniforme sur le bateau d'en face.

A part ça tout allait bien… Excepté un très mauvais pressentiment.

Un choc fit trembler tout le navire, la projetant contre le mur derrière elle. Répriment un juron, elle se relava avec difficulté. Quelques éclats de voix parvenait jusqu'à elle. Kidd hurlait, ça c'était sûr mais une deuxième voix l'accompagnait et ce n'était certainement pas Killer, ni Heat, ni Wire. C'est avec une légère crainte que notre courageuse héroïne se dirigea vers le pont, d'un air décidé.

Ce fut plutôt une scène assez inattendu qui se tenait devant elle : la folle aux cheveux blancs qui avait tenté de la tuer il y a bien longtemps était réapparu et paraissait très en colère, Kidd lui hurlait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, Killer tentait de le calmer, une autre fille un peu plus loin essayait d'ouvrir son sac alors que sa fermeture éclair était bloquée… En bref, on se croirait dans un autre monde.

La fille au sac leva la tête pour voir la brune les regarder avec un air à la fois amusé et moqueur. Elle se leva et interpela Kuneko :

« Elle est là ! »

Cette dernière se retourna et chercha son objectif principal avant de s'arrêter. Une seule parole résonna :

« Je vais te buter enfoirée ! »

Avant qu'elle ne s'élance en courant sur sa cible.

* * *

Et je vous laisse sur ce qui sera est le début d'une super baston, nah !


	53. Pacifiste

Bonjour !

Alors pour commencer, j'ai une grande nouvelle à partager : il ne reste plus que 25 chapitre avant la fin de la fic'. Non, je ne suis pas folle et sadique d'annoncer ça comme ça, pas du tout ^^ Merci de ne pas me tuer à coup de reviews piégées et explosives, ce serai super sympas pour votre auteure.

Comme vous vous poserez sans doute des questions sur la deuxième partie, je vous invite à relire le début du chapitre 33 (qui est très mal écrit j'en suis navrée). Et non, je ne suis pas très doué pour écrire des scènes de combats.

* * *

Kuneko s'avança, à l'affut, prête à bondir sur sa cible. Les hommes de Kidd s'écartèrent. Ellie se décala elle aussi dans un coin, tentant toujours d'ouvrir son sac avec difficulté. Un grognement sourd, puis Kuneko s'élança. Sans moyens d'esquiver, Jenny bloqua le premier coup avec ses mains mais ne s'attendant pas à une telle puissance ne vit pas venir le coup de pieds qui lui percuta l'estomac de plein fouet. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, Kuneko lui mit un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du pont.

Kidd regardait le combat sans grand intérêt : sachant très bien de quoi était capable Kuneko dans ses moments de colère, son adversaire allait se faire exploser dans tout les sens du terme… Et encore, elle n'y allait pas à fond, ce n'est que le début.

Jenny se releva avec difficulté, du sang coulant de son nez. A peine fit-elle un pas que des vertiges la prirent. Manquant de tomber, elle s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle. Tandis que Kuneko s'avançait, une aura de sanguinaire l'entourant, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, risquée mais qui peut marcher. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, croisa les bras et déclara :

« J'ai pas envie de me battre aujourd'hui, repasse demain. »

Kuneko s'arrêta net à quelques pas d'elle, la regarda avec des yeux ronds et débuta une conversation pour le moins… Originale :

« C'est une blague, là ?

_ Non, je suis sérieuse.

_ Tu te fous de moi ?

_ Pas le moins du monde.

_ C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?!

_ Je suis pacifique et contre la violence gratuite. »

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Jenny car à peine eut-elle finit qu'un coup de pieds dans la tête la renvoya contre le mur. Kuneko s'avança de nouveau vers elle et lui agrippa les cheveux pour la soulever jusqu'à devant son visage.

« Doflamingo-sama ne m'a pas interdit de te frapper avant de te ramener, malheureusement, tu dois rester vivante mais il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas… »

Elle tira un peu plus fort sur les cheveux de Jenny qui réprima un gémissement de douleur.

« On. Ne. Tourne. Pas. Autour. De. Kidd. »

Un craquement retentit un peu plus loin puis un :

« J'ai put récupérer Albert ! Par contre j'ai craqué la fermeture éclaire… »

Un gros blanc s'installa puis finalement, Kuneko se tourna vers Ellie qui lui lança un :

« J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Kuneko soupira et se tourna de nouveau vers Jenny qu'elle avait lâchée par terre. Cette dernière se frottait la tête.

Kidd, qui regardait toujours l'évolution des événements, réfléchit un instant puis finalement, commença une discussion avec son Second :

« La brune devrait être plus forte que ça…

_ Normalement, vu qu'elle a pu échapper à Kizaru.

_ Hmm…

_ Elle doit être suffisamment forte pour avoir survécu mais c'est étrange quelle ne se protège pas… »

Kuneko donna à nouveau un coup de pied à son adversaire et la traina jusque devant Ellie.

« On y va ? »

Un gémissement de protestation lui fit baisser les yeux.

« Je… Pas y aller… Code…Simple... Abrutie... Plumeau rose... »

* * *

_Pendant ce temps..._

* * *

Le silence, plus imposant que jamais, régnait. Katsuhiko, très en colère, sortit de la pièce. Après quelques instants, Law se tourna vers Sachi :

« Combien de temps avant la prochaine île ?

_ Euh… On devrait arriver demain matin… Normalement. »

Law se retourna vers les ''intrus'' de son sous-marin.

« Dès que nous arriverons, vous partirez d'ici. »

Et il quitta la salle.

* * *

« C'est vraiment injuste !

_ De toutes façons personnes ne peut nous apprécier.

_ Mais on a rien fait de mal !

_ Excepté avoir défié le Gouvernement Mondial, inonder le sous-marin, casser de la vaisselle, avoir empoissonné des plats, les avoir humilié…

_ Euh… Qu'est ce qu'on fait là au juste ? »

Tout en conversant sur le ''pourquoi-du-comment-ils-vont-se-faire-jeter-du- sous-marin-sur-une-île-sans-un-sou-et-abandonnés-à -leur-sort'', Amber avait dirigé la troupe jusque dans la salle des machines. Même si la salle avait changée et que quelques engins s'étaient rajoutés ou déplacés, un seul n'avait pas bougé : la chaudière. Amber s'en approcha et passa sa main en dessous. Après quelques instants, elle en tira un grand sac poussiéreux.

« Et voilà ! » Cria-t-elle.

Il y eu deux types de réactions : Amber qui souriait et les autre qui ne poussèrent qu'une exclamation :

« Hein ?! »

Amber soupira et ouvrit le sac pour en sortir…

« C'est du Nutella ?! »

Elle s'arrêta et regarda Kyona qui, visiblement, se trouvait être un estomac sur pattes.

« Ce que vous allez voir est le projet sur lequel Silver travaillait durant la nuit lorsque j-

_ C'est qui Silver ? Coupa Kyona.

_ Ma seconde personnalité mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler donc… »

Elle sortit une sorte de grille pain avec antenne et télécommande intégré ainsi qu'un fusil assez étrange.

« Voici une radio et une Carabine GAMO Whisper X Tactical. »

C'est à ce moment que Katsuhiko ouvrit la porte, entra et vu les deux objets.

« Vous faites quoi avec un grille-pain et un fusil en plastique ? »

Les deux sœurs et Derek pouffèrent de rire tandis qu'une veine tressautait dangereusement sur le front d'Amber. Kyona regarda l'appareil et donna un coup de patte dedans.

« OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE ! »

Kyona couina et partit se cacher derrière Katsuhiko, qui semblait visiblement impressionné par l'évolution technique d'un grille pain en si peu de temps. Les trois idiots de tout à l'heure explosèrent de rire tandis qu'Amber baissa le volume sonore.

« C'est quoi ce grille pain ? »

Cette fois, ce n'est nonpas Amber quui répondit mais Silver.

« _**Ce-n'est-pas-un-grille-pain**_ ! »

Katsuhiko recula tout en avalant sa salive avec difficulté. La nuit promettait d'être longue, très longue…

* * *

Et voilà !

J'en profite pour rappeler que le Gangnam Style appartient à PSY (pas à moi heureusement sinon j'aurai honte...) et que la Carabine GAMO Whisper X Tactical appartient à... Son propriétaire.

Bon bah... A samedi prochain ?


	54. Une île pas si déserte

Bonjour à tous !

Pour commencer un énorme désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu un petit accident comme marqué sur mon profil (je déteste les escaliers) et comme mon ordi est au deuxième étage...

Hum, bref voilà le chapitre, les autres risqueront aussi d'avoir du retard, j'en suis navrée.

* * *

« Gueu-arg-euh….

_ Oui, oui. On a compris, Katsu' mais arrête mettre du sang partout. »

Katsuhiko avait hurlé durant toute la nuit, Amber/Silver avaient rient de manière flippante tandis que les survivants du massacre avaient fait leurs bagages le plus rapidement possible. Law avait bien tenté de sortir de sa cabine mais le sang qui coulait de la salle des machines jusque devant sa porte l'avait dissuadé. C'est ce qu'on peut appeler un ''What the Fuck Face'' que tirèrent les Hearts au matin.

Sur le pont, tout le monde se trouvait rassemblés : d'un côté les Hearts, quelques cernes sous les yeux de l'autre côté l'équipe de choc, avec Katsuhiko agonisant sur le sol.

« C'est dommage que l'on doive partir. Gémit Kyona.

_ De toutes façons, on a un objectif à atteindre et ce n'est pas la peine de s'attacher à des personnes qui ne nous apprécient pas, n'ais-je pas raison ? » Déclara Maya, lançant un regard aux Hearts.

Ces derniers sifflotèrent tranquillement, ne se sentant absolument pas visés par ces dernières paroles.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et l'île où ils avaient accosté semblait déserte, mis a part un petit crabe qui passait par là. Dire que Law devait les laisser là, abandonnés au beau milieu d'une île sauvage, sans aucunes formes de vie qui n'était pas végétale…

A peine le petit groupe eut posé un pied sur le sol, sauf Katsuhiko qui fut balancé sur le sable, le sous-marin repartit rapidement, très rapidement… Fallait dire que Law semblait pressé de partir loin d'eux, très loin… Et Sachi semblait pressé de nettoyer le sol qui avait changé de couleur durant la nuit.

Chacun s'installa sur le sable, posant leurs bagages à côté d'eux. Les deux sœurs avaient allongé Katsuhiko, toujours dans un état critique.

« T'aurais pu y aller moins fort. Soupira Maya

_ On n'insulte pas ma radio. Répliqua Amber, agacée.

_ Grille-pain ou radio, y a pas grande différence… Murmura la blonde.

_ J'ai entendu ! Hurla Amber.

_ Ca sent le chocolat. Coupa Kyona. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent à présent vers l'estomac sur patte. Cette dernière reniflait l'air environnant, tout en se dirigeant vers la forêt. Sans s'en rendre compte, Kyona quitta la plage et disparut derrière les arbres. Derek se leva et couru la rejoindre, laissant le groupe de filles avec le blessé.

Tendit qu'Amber fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'un quelconque objet, Katsuhiko commença à se redresser pour s'écrouler aussitôt, toussa un peu et retenta de s'assoir avec succès.

« EH ! VENEZ VOIR ! »

Kyona revint à toute allure et s'arrêta en dérapant sur le sable devant Amber.

« J'ai trouvé un truc trop fun, faut aller voir ça !

_ Gnn… arg… Protesta Katu', qui retomba sur le dos.

_ Il est d'accord donc on y va ! »

Ce n'est qu'après avoir tiré Katsuhiko, de nouveau hors-service jusque dans la forêt qu'un émerveillement les frappa.

Devant eux se trouvait des ruines, entourées de fleurs et de verdure. Un petit ruisseau passait à quelques mètres. Couvert de lierres, un escalier en pierre descendait dans le sol. Derek s'était déjà avancé sur la première marche, intrigué par ce qui pourrait se trouver au fond. Kyona renifla les vieilles pierres tout autour de la structure. Quelques éclats de voix et de musique leur parvint aux oreilles, lointainement. A leur arrivé, l'île leur avait semblé déserte mais maintenant, le doute les pris.

« On descend ? Proposa Derek.

_ Honnêtement, je ne suis pas tentée pour une fois, répondit Amber, soucieuse. De plus, on n'a pas d'armes ou d'autres moyens de se défendre en cas d'attaque.

_ T'avais pas un pistolet avant ? Lui lança-t-il.

_ Heu, bah… C'est-à-dire que… »

Elle posa son sac et sortit le pistolet en question. Quand elle l'ouvrit pour sortir le chargeur, de petites billes jaunes fluo tombèrent. C'est à ce moment qu'un gros blanc s'installa.

« Pistolet à billes… »

Ne s'étant pas soucié de la conversation, Kyona était passé devant eux et avait descendu les escaliers discrètement. Au bout d'une petite minute, elle remonta. Tandis que le débat faisait rage, elle décida de tout couper net en lançant une phrase :

« Qui veut manger du couscous ? »

Phrase qui en effet stoppa net le débat. Deux questions se posèrent alors : Quel est le rapport entre un pistolet et le couscous ? Et comment on peut trouver un plat épicé sur une île déserte ?

Kyona eu alors un grand sourire quand tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Finalement, elle déclara :

« Y a un gars en bas qui est en train de cuisiner. Il a dit qu'on peut venir, ça vous tente ? »

* * *

Donc, voilà, voilà. Désolé je peux pas faire mieux actuellement, merci de ne pas me shooter dans le pied si vous me croisez dans la rue et sur ce...

A Samedi (en espérant...)

Tiens, quand j'aurai le temps, ça vous dirait que je réécrive l'Arc 1 pour qu'il soit un peu plus lisible ?


	55. L'équipage le plus cool

Bonjour tout le monde !

C'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous poste ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ^^

Par contre je doute que vous pourrez deviner ce qui se passera ensuite... Ehehehe

* * *

_« Y a un gars en bas qui est en train de cuisiner. Il a dit qu'on peut venir, ça vous tente ? »_

Après cette phrase, il y eu plusieurs réactions : joie, hystérie, agonie, rire, inquiétude, anxiété. Ce furent respectivement les réactions d'Amber, Mayanne, Katsuhiko, Kyona, Derek et Maya. En bref, que du bonheur.

« Bon, on y va ? Re-proposa Kyona, très enthousiaste.

_ Euh... C'est qui le gars en bas ? Demanda Maya.

_ C'était un blond, vous savez c'est... Ah, j'ai oublié son nom !

_ Il commence par quelle lettre ? Lança Amber.

_ Je sais plus mais y a un ''i'' dedans »

Un grand jeu de devinette commença à ce moment là, tout le monde cherchant qui cela pourrait être.

« Jenny ?

_ Elle plus avec nous, c'est une femme et elle n'est pas blonde.

_ Izou ?

_ Pas blond.

_ Vista ?

_ Toujours pas.

_ Sachi ?

_ Il est avec Law.

_ Baggy ?

_ C'est un ''y'', pas un ''i''.

_ Eustass Kidd ?

_ On se serait déjà sauvé en courant.

_ Basil Hawkins ?

_ Même réponse que pour Kidd.

_ Sanji ?

_ C'EST CA ! »

Kyona avait fait un bond en l'ai en même temps qu'elle avait répondu ? Dans les esprits, un raisonnement se forma : Sanji = pirates = équipage = navire = partir d'ici.

Kyona, elle, avait pensé plus simplement : Sanji = cuisinier = nourriture.

« On pense bien au même Sanji, là ? Demanda Mayanne.

_ Pirate, cuisinier et dragueur incontesté ? Renchérit sa sœur.

_ On est d'accord... »

Kyona, heureuse de la réaction globale de ses amis, s'élança dans les escaliers, suivi par le reste du groupe. Plus ils descendaient, plus ils distinguaient ce qui se disait en bas :

« Bouge de là tête de cactus, tu me gène !

_ Ferme-là cuisinier à deux balles !

_ Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles même si je n'en ai plus, Yohohohoho !

_ Sanji ! Y a plus de viande ! »

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, il trouvère l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille... Assez spécial : Sanji et Zorro s'insultaient de tous les noms, Robin lisait un livre dans un coin, Nami frappait Brook, Franky buvait du Cola en compagnie de Chopper et d'Usopp tandis que plus loin, Luffy attaquait un pauvre morceau de viande restant.

L'arrivé d'autres personnes ne sembla pas les déranger car ils ne remarquèrent même pas leur présence. Tout le groupe -sauf Katsuhiko qui était très mal en point- ouvrit de grands yeux, tellement surpris de voir l'équipage le plus cool de tout One Piece. Ce n'est que lorsque quelqu'un se racla la gorge que quelques regards se tournèrent vers eux, suivi de paroles assez... Reconnaissable à leur caractère:

« Que puis-je faire pour vous mes demoiselles ?

_ Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire la couleur de vos sous-vêtements ?

_ Y a un blessé, appelez un docteur vite ! Mais j'y pense, c'est moi le docteur ! »

Après quelques minutes de panique, la situation fut expliqué le plus simplement possible. Chopper et Usopp avait eu des étoiles à la place des yeux à la mention d'un ''autre monde'', tandis que Luffy avait juste remarqué que Kyona parlait. A la fin de leur long discours, Luffy pris la parole -immédiatement repris par ses nakamas :

« Bah vous avez qu'à rejoindre mon équipage !

_ NAN MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER AVEC CA ?! »

Au final, l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille était plutôt sympas, comparé aux Hearts qui les avaient rejetés. Chopper soigna Katsuhiko pendant que les autres se mirent à discuter :

« Vous savez où nous sommes ? Demanda Maya.

_ Cette île n'est pas répertoriée sur la carte. Répondit Nami.

_ Pourtant Law savait qu'une île se trouvait ici...

_ Bah il le savait peut être pas. Lança Luffy.

_ S'il ne le savait pas il ne nous aurait pas prévenu qu'une île se trouvait sur le chemin. Rétorqua Kyona.

_ Dis le chien, tu veux pas rejoindre mon équipage ?

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pas envie. »

Le débat fut coupé par des bruits de voix venant d'en haut. Des voix, puis des ordres survinrent. Quelqu'un pris les escaliers, suivi d'une autre personne. A peine eut-il mis un pied au sol que les pirates se levèrent, chacun en position de combat. Le petit groupe se leva à son tour mais pâlit à la vue de la personne.

* * *

Nyahahaha ! Sadique que je suis ! Essayez de deviner qui c'est pour voir. Petit indice : c'est pas Jenny.

La suite... Disons samedi prochain ? Ou même avant si vous trouvez...


	56. Fuite et Fumée

Bonjour/soir à tous/toutes !

Bon bah, vous pouvez remercier les deux seuls personnes qui ont trouvé, c'est à dire : Hikaru Chesire et Silver.

Chose promis, chose dû, je poste le chapitre avant samedi. Enjoy !

* * *

Cette fois, les rires et les délires ne seraient plus de la partie. Après lui avoir échappé une fois, l'avoir ridiculisé et s'être barré en courant, il n'allait pas les laisser s'en sortir. Le plus embêtant n'était pas sa présence, ils se seraient sans doute échappés mais l'état de Katsuhiko les ralentissait.

« Eh ! T'es là Smoker ? Je ne t'avais même pas vu. » Lança Luffy.

L'homme aux cigares bloquait la sortie, suivi de Tashigi en renfort. Un choix s'imposait : soit ils se battaient jusqu'à l'épuisement, soit ils tentaient de s'enfuir mais les chances de réussite se trouvaient minimes. Choix relevant de l'impossible.

« Eh, Amber ! Chuchota Maya tout en se rapprochant de son amie.

_ Quoi ?

_ Nous rendre invisible, là, c'est possible ?

_ On est trop nombreux mais je peux faire autre chose.

_ Quoi ?

_ Silver, tu connais la procédure ?

_ _Mais sans problème, partenaire._ »

/.::.\

« Maintenant ! »

Une explosion survint, suivi d'une épaisse fumée blanche. Plusieurs coups de feu furent tirés, quelques murs s'écroulèrent et quelques personnes tombèrent.

« Dépêchez-vous !

_ Soldats droit devant !

_ Zoro !

_ Calibre 360. »

Après pas mal de découpage, d'une bonne dose de peur et une pincée de courage, les deux équipages arrivèrent devant le Sunny.

« Montez, vite !

_ Youhou, c'est trop cool !

_ C'est pas le moment, Derek. »

C'est avec précipitation que tout le monde monta à bord et commença à s'activer pour partir en urgence… Enfin, c'est seulement l'équipage de Luff qui se chargea de faire tout le boulot.

« Faut utiliser un coup de Burst ! Cria Franky. Ussop, avec moi ! »

Maintenant, petit retour en arrière sur les évènements qui les ont aidés à fuir.

* * *

Flash-back

* * *

_« Mais sans problème, partenaire. »_

_La voix de Silver se mit à résonner dans les esprits des personnes présentes. Tout le monde, sauf Smoker et Tashigi, pouvait entendre Silver parler. Un débat mental commença :_

_« Ouah, j'entends des voix ! Hurla Luffy à voix haute, cherchant de tous les côtés la personne qui parlait._

__ Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ça… Marmonna Zoro._

__ Alors écoutez moi bien les pirates aux Chapeau de Paille ! Je suis Silver, la deuxième personne qui habite le corps de la cinglée derrière vous… »_

_Amber leur fit un petit signe de la main pour leur indiquer qu'il parlait d'elle._

_« … Il n'y a que vous qui pouvez m'entendre et…_

__ On t'entend nous aussi. Le coupa Derek._

__ Euh… Bref, je vais vous expliquer comment on peut se barrer d'ici sans problème._

__ T'es qui d'abord la voix, et c'est quoi se plan pour se barrer sans que Smoker le voit ? »_

_Luffy mit un peu les pieds dans le plat, car Smoker se saisit immédiatement de son arme._

_« Bon, Robin, tu vois le sac à côté de toi ? Essaye d'allumer le fumigène dedans. Ca libèrera à la fois de la fumée et du gaz soporifique. Sinon y a plus radicale : tu allume le bâton de dynamite qui se trouve à côté. »_

_En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, c'est un « Maintenant » et une explosion qui survint._

* * *

Fin du Flash-back

* * *

« Bon, tout le monde est vivant ?

_ Ouais, ouais.

_ Gah, gheu…

_ Y a Katsuhiko qui a la tête ouverte et qui se vide de son sang mais sinon on est tous vivant. »

* * *

Bon, bah à Samedi prochain !

Sinon, j'ai relu toutes les reviews et je me rends compte que j'en ai moins qu'avant donc... **Je ne mords pas mes lecteurs/lectrices ! **Et voilà.


	57. Se faire démonter

Bonjour !

Désolé pour le retard, j'étais comme qui dirait un peu occupé ces temps-ci. Je préviens d'avance, ce chapitre n'est pas tellement important pour la suite de l'intrigue mais il me laisse le temps de préparer du lourd pour la suite.

* * *

Après être parti à vitesse grand V les Mugiwaras ont accepté de garder l'équipe de choc avec eux pour plusieurs raisons : Luffy voulait s'amuser avec de nouveaux amis, Zoro ne serait plus seul pour s'entrainer, Nami espérait mettre en place une taxe de séjour, Sanji pouvait cuisiner pour de jolies jeunes filles, Chopper soignerai Katsuhiko, Ussop avait l'occasion de conter ses exploits à Derek, Brook discutait avec Kyona en espérant ne pas tomber sur un os, Franky échangeait des idées d'armes avec Amber et Silver tandis que Robin… Elle gardait son occupation favorite, soit la lecture.

La première journée passa rapidement, surtout après avoir mis environ une heure à échapper à la Marine. L'heure du repas… Enfin, l'estomac de Luffy accompagné de celui de Kyona, rassemblèrent les deux groupe dans la cuisine. Sanji, ayant prévu que ce moment arriverai rapidement, avait préparé un repas gigantesque.

_ Ouah ! Je n'ai jamais vu un repas avec autant de nourriture ! S'exclama Kyona

_ Eh ! Je vois pas de viande ! Manifesta Luffy, soulevant un à un les plat avec l'espoir qu'un petit morceau pourrait être caché.

_ Estomacs sur pattes… Murmurent Mayanne

Chacun prit place autour de la table, les Mugiwaras d'un côté et… Les autres de l'autre. Pendant que Sanji apportait les plats, quelques discutions commencèrent.

_ Désolé de vous déranger en restant ici.

_ Mais aucun problème, ce sera 10 000 berrys par tête, rien de plus. Lança Nami.

_ Okay… Qui sait faire la plonge ici ? Questionna Maya.

_ Certainement pas moi, répondit sa sœur.

_ Faut dire que la dernière fois c'était avec Trafalgar…

Au bout d'un moment, une tension s'installa au bout de la table. Luffy et Kyona se défiaient du regard, la main et la patte sur le dernier morceau de viande présent de leur côté. Les deux goinfres se préparaient à un assaut de leur adversaire, prêt a se jeter sur la cible.

_ C'est ma viande. Déclara Luffy.

_ Vraiment ? Le défia Kyona.

Chacun près à se jeter dessus, c'est à se moment là que Chopper entra dans la cuisine.

« Katsuhiko se repose ! »

Ce qui jeta un blanc, parmi les personnes présentes, suivit de Luffy qui en profita pour avaler le dernier morceau de viande.

_ Eh ! Protesta Kyona.

_ Trop tard ! Déclara Luffy en souriant.

* * *

_Ailleurs dans le Nouveau Monde…_

* * *

« Vous allez vous faire démonter… »

Assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, Cassis discutait avec Kuneko et Ellie, de retour de leur mission.

_ On ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait faire ça. Marmonna Ellie.

_ JE ne ME doutait pas qu'elle allait faire ça. Rectifia Kuneko.

_ C'est votre problème, Doflamingo va vous démonter quand même.

_ Mais…

_ Pas de ''mais''.

_ Alors…

_ Pas de ''alors''.

_ C'est que…

_ Pas de ''c'est que''.

_ C'est pas drôle.

_ Pas de ''c'est pas drôle''.

_ Tu va arrêter ?

_ Non.

Une légère brise d'air se faufila dans la pièce. Le soleil commença à se coucher à l'horizon.

« Vous avez intérêt à la retrouver quoi qu'il arrive. »

* * *

Bon, sinon j'annonce que les chapitre seront un peu ralenti jusqu'à mercredi prochain. Désolé mais je ne peux pas faire mieux.


	58. HORS SUJET - EXPLICATIONS

Bonjour à tous/toutes.

Bon, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ce n'est pas un chapitre que je poste aujourd'hui. Vous vous rappelez aussi que je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière non plus. Je vais quand même vous donnez quelques petites explications...

Déjà, ce n'est pas seulement par paresse ou par manque de temps (même si je suis la plus grande flemmarde de notre monde...), c'est plus par un manque d'inspiration et un léger coup de blues. Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, Amber a déménagé hier et Mayanne a déclaré qu'elle irait en internat à partir de septembre... Je vous laisse imaginer la tête que j'ai tiré quand elles m'ont annoncé ces nouvelles. Ça donne que je vais me sentir un peu seule l'année à venir sans mes meilleures amies.

Ehm, bref, vous voyez le topo.

**NON** je ne vais pas m'arrêter d'écrire, je vois déjà cette question apparaître dans la tête de pas mal de personnes donc j'y réponds de suite. J'aime écrire, lire et j'apprécie grandement tout ce qui touche à l'univers de One Piece donc je vais continuer. Par contre, je mettrais sans doute énoooooooooormément de temps à écrire la suite (mode Bepo : Désolé).

Sinon, je tiens à prévenir qu'il n'y aura aucun chapitres la semaine prochaine. Pourquoi ? Bah, je pars en vacances dans un vaste endroit au beau milieu de la forêt appelé "Center Parcs" (oui, oui, j'ai de la chance, merci je le sais déjà) et que je ne peux pas emmener mon ordinateur pour des raisons diverses et variées... En gros, si je le prends avec moi je vais rester enfermé dans la chambre sans en sortir sauf pour manger et je vais ressembler à Robinson Crusoé quand je vais retourner chez moi après une semaine.

De plus (et oui il fallait s'attendre à autre chose), la suite de la fiction va virer vers des passages assez difficiles à écrire... Et ça sur les cinq chapitres à venir ainsi que sur le dernier chapitre... Oui, j'ai déjà écrit la trame principale et tout ce qui va se passer à chaque fois.

Bon, bah... C'est la fin de ce petit hors-sujet. Je posterai quand je le pourais donc pas d'inquiétude.


	59. Trafic et espoir

OoOoO

Salut tout le monde !

Après mes vacances, je suis de retour plus motivée que jamais ! Préparez vous à de l'émotion, des larmes et de l'amitié pour les chapitres à venir. Bon par contre, l'humour va parfois être un peu bizarre voir déplacé mais j'espère que ça plaira toujours autant ^^

OoOoO

* * *

« Debout bande de feignasses !

_ 'tain, il est trop tôt.

_ Bah quoi, trop lourdes pour se lever ? »

Derek esquiva sans difficulté l'oreiller lui étant lancé, le laissant s'écraser contre le mur. Après avoir mangé, les filles avaient décidé de rester discuter tandis que lui était parti dormir. Résultat : il débordait d'énergie et les autres en manquaient, quelle ironie !

En se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour un bon petit déjeuner, Derek croisa un Zoro endormi sur le sol, une Nami avec un verre de jus d'orange et un zombie au chapeau de paille. Le mort-vivant murmurait les mots ''viande'' et ''Sanji'' tout en se déplaçant les bras en avant.

Dans la chambre des filles, les deux sœurs ainsi qu'Amber émergeaient de leur sommeil. Discuter argent et livres avec Nami et Robin avait duré plus longtemps qu'elles ne l'avaient imaginé.

« J'ai faim… Gémit Amber.

_ T'es pas la seule, répondit Maya. »

C'est avec regret que les filles quittèrent leurs lits tout en baillant de fatigue.

« Quelqu'un a l'heure ?

_ T'avais emmené une montre avec toi ?

_ Bah non.

_ Alors on peu rien pour toi. »

Un oreiller atterri dans le visage de Mayanne, qui à son tour envoya son oreiller sur Amber, débutant ainsi une bataille de polochons épique.

De l'autre côté du Sunny, le petit déjeuner se passa sans incident bien important, mis à part le moment où Kyona entra et défia Luffy du regard.

Ces deux là ne s'entendaient pas franchement, même si le seul problème se trouvait être leur appétit.

* * *

_Changement de cap, quelque part non loin de là…_

* * *

« Je suis épuisé…

_ On est tous dans le même cas, je te signal.

_ Je sais mais…

_ Arrête de te plaindre.

_ … Ça ne durera pas.

_ Ah ! Tu espère encore que ton frère là, Katsu-machin, viendra te chercher ?

_ Déjà, c'est Katsuhiko et sinon, il viendra.

_ Tu parles, il va surtout se faire tirer dessus s'il vient.

_ Non, il est trop fort pour eux. »

Tout en frottant les dalles de marbres, deux garçons discutaient. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux argentés, son compagnon, lui, les avaient couleur charbon. Même s'ils possédaient tous deux des caractères différents, deux points communs les rassemblaient : la marque au fer rouge cachée derrière des vêtements ainsi que le collier explosif qui encerclait leur cou.

« Un jour, je quitterai cet endroit !

_ Ouais… Pour t'emmener au cimetière.

_ Très drôle…

_ Tu n'iras pas bien loin vu la chance que tu as.

_ C'est Katsu' qui viendra.

_ Pour te rejoindre sous terre lui aussi ?

_ Crétin. »

Ils furent contraints de s'arrêter de discuter lorsque deux femmes entrèrent dans la salle. La première femme était grande, habillé en soubrette. Cette dernière traversa la salle rapidement, ignorant les deux garçons tandis que la seconde, beaucoup plus petite et plus jeune gardait ses cheveux devant son visage. Toutes deux quittèrent la pièce en silence.

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent puis commencèrent à chuchoter.

« Eh, Djos !

_ Quoi ?

_ C'était qui la fille avec Baby 5 ?

_ Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ?!

_ Chut ! Y a un truc qui cloche.

_ Quoi ?

_ Elle pleurait. »

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Djos explosa de rire avant de reprendre la discussion.

« Tu vois à travers les choses maintenant ?! C'est la meilleur de l'année celle là !

_ Je suis sérieux.

_ Elle avait le visage caché, c'est pas possible.

_ Regarde le sol alors. »

La où la fille était passée, quelques gouttes se trouvaient sur les dalles, là où le sol n'avait pas encore été lavé. Leurs regards se croisèrent, laissant place à un silence pesant.

* * *

_De retour à un endroit plus joyeux…_

* * *

« Eh ! Tout le monde va bien ? »

Katsuhiko avait débarqué dans la cuisine, soigné et en pleine forme, accompagné de Chopper. Devant lui, l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, se trouvant toujours aussi joyeux à côté d'eux se tenait son groupe, couvert de plumes et de confiture… Il avait manqué pas mal de choses durant son rétablissement, beaucoup de choses.

« Tiens, salut Katsu' ! Lança Amber.

_ Ah… Salut Miss Danger Publique, répliqua ce dernier.

_ Beuh, c'est pas gentil. »

S'installant à table, plusieurs conversations démarrèrent sur les sujets tout aussi variés les uns que les autres : ''Bien dormi Katsu' ?'', ''Pas trop fatigué ?'', ''Le lit était confortable ?'' et ainsi de suite…

Au bout d'une petite heure, bien après avoir fini de manger, Luffy se précipita dehors et revint quelques minutes après en hurlant.

« Y a une île en face ! »

Cette simple phrase lança une vague d'excitation parmi les personnes présentes qui se précipitèrent dehors.

En effet, face à eux se tenait une île assez imposante, le port se trouvant droit devant. Quelques exclamations fusèrent de part et d'autre.

« Eh, c'est quoi comme navire ça ? »

Les regards se dirigèrent vers un navire fait de bois et de métal, de grandes voiles blanches étant déployées.

« C'est quoi alors ? Demanda Kyona.

_ On dirait un navire marchand… Déclara Nami.

_ Ce n'est pas un navire marchand, c'est bien pire. Répondit Katsuhiko. »

Un silence plana puis Kyona tenta une autre question.

« Qu'est ce qui est bien pire ?

_ C'est un navire d'esclave qui vient de Dressrosa.

_ Comment tu le sais ?

_ Regarde le symbole sur la coque. »

Près de l'ancre, un smiley barré par un trait ressortait sur le bois humide. A côté, l'emblème de la Noblesse Mondiale était peint.

* * *

Bon bah voilà mes chers petits lecteurs, ce chapitre est terminé. Comme je suis en vacances, j'essayerai de poster 2x plus de chapitres la semaine prochaine.


	60. Et non !

Bonjour à tous/toutes.

Vous vous attendiez à un nouveau chapitre ? Ahahaha, la bonne blague. Non plus sérieusement, j'ai fait une petite pause pour vous sortir du lourd, du très lourd... Je vous laisse lire ça pour plus de détails.

Bon, pour commencer... Je sais que vous n'allez pas être content mais j'ai une petite panne d'inspiration ^^' Mais je me rattrape, promis ! Faut jusque que j'arrive de nouveau à écrire et ne pas être distraite par la TV à côté de moi... Chose peu facile.

Sinon, j'ai relu tous les chapitres depuis le début... C'est pas laborieux, bourré de fautes en tout genre, pas cohérent du tout et doublé d'un WTF total... Dont j'ai eu la confirmation pas certains lecteurs.

Donc, j'ai commencé à réécrire tous les chapitres dans le style de l'arc 2, critiqué par Amber qui m'a déjà donné son avis sur le chapitre 1.

OoOoO

**En résumé :**

Arc 1 entièrement réécrit et normalement posté avant mercredi.

Je bosse, je bosse, un peu de patience.

Je corrigerai aussi l'Arc 2, mais un peu plus tard.

Je mettrai un nouveau message pour vous dire quand tout sera fait.

OoOoO


End file.
